Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. :Please DO NOT add in any references to the Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes video game pages that aren't already on this page Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-canon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. * Marco: * Suki: * Kairi: * Mickey: * Mysterious Gunman: a grey Wocky with a brown leather jacket Pokémon World (Pokémon) *Sora: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between Red from the games, Ash Ketchum from the anime, and Sora's own outfits from KH, KH2 and KH3D. *Donald: A Psyduck with his sailor suit. *Goofy: A Smeargle with his green bone hat. *Riku: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between N Harmonia, Lance and Brock from the games, and Riku's own outfits from KH2 and KH3D. *Kairi: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between Hilda from the games (with hair tied back in ponytail), and Kairi's own outfit from KH with some KH2 elements. *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: A Ratatta with red shorts and white gloves. Bedrock (The Flintstones) *Sora: Same as normal, but with Bedrock clothes. *Donald: Pterodactyl form with his trademark sailor hat. *Goofy: Saber-tooth dog form with his green bone hat. *Mickey: Saber-tooth mouse form? Manhattan (Men In Black II) *Sora: Same as normal, but wearing an MiB suit. *Donald: Same as Sora, only suit has a noticable blue tint. *Goofy: Same as Donald, only the tint is green. *Mickey: Same as Donald, only the tint is red. *Mysterious Gunman, Sarah, Rachael and Miles: Same as Sora. *Flight Attendant Guy: Same as Sora. *Neil Cicierega: Same as Sora, only suit is more of a grey than black. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Kairi: *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Quahog (Family Guy) *Sora: Cole Sear (the character Haley Joel Osment played in The Sixth Sense) with Sora's hairstyle and crown necklace, but animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Donald: Same as normal, but also animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Kairi: Claire (the cheerleader hero Hayden Panattiere played in Heroes) with Kairi's red hair, and animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Mickey: Same as Donald and Goofy. Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) *Sora: Lion Form that walks on two legs, and wears bean scout clothes. *Donald: Same as normal, but with bean scout clothes. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3) *Sora: Same as normal but clothes can be changed. *Donald: Same as Sora *Goofy: Same as Sora *Mickey: Same as Sora *Mysterious Gunman: wearing a Wasteland Legend outfit *Miles: wearing a Wasteland Wanderer outfit *Sarah: same outfit as normal, only wearing a Roving Trader hat *Rachael: wearing same outfit as normal, but wearing biker goggles and a Roving Trader hat like Sarah New York, 1985 (Watchmen) *Sora: In a Organization XIII cloak, but also seen unrobed resembling Captain Metropolis. *Donald: Same as normal, but with a button based upon the Comedian's blood-stained badge on his shirt. *Goofy- Same as normal. *Kairi: Dressed like Silhouette. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. DT City (Drawn Together) *Sora: Same as normal, but Drawn Together style. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Kairi: Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes has altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also altered. Kimba's Jungle (Kimba the White Lion) *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also have the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Kairi: transforms into a lion cub like Sora with strawberry blonde fur, but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Bullworth Academy (Bully) *Sora: Same as normal. *Donald: Becomes a human wearing a Prep outfit. He loses his classic slight-but-noticable speech impediment as well. *Goofy: Becomes a human dressed in an outfit similar to Jimmy Hopkins', only it's green. *Kairi: Wears her school uniform from KH2. *Mickey: Becomes a human dressed in the white shirt and Levis that usually signify school bullies. Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Sora: Same as normal, but in a TDI style of Cody. *Donald: Same as normal. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. Gossamer (Las Lindas) / EX World's Void City and Furthia High areas *Sora: Transforms into a snow leopard with his clothes. *Donald: Same as normal. *Goofy: Same as normal, but a little shorter. *Mickey: Same as normal, but is taller, has noticably smaller ears and becomes more of a grey than black. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal *Flight Attendant Guy: Turns into a dingo with his clothes from the Bad Idea music video Prehistoric Earth (Clan of the Cave Bear) *Sora: Exactly like normal, but the language he speaks in cutscenes is the same as the Clan. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: Same as Sora. Fortuna City (Devil May Cry 4) *Sora: Normal except that his clothes are the same color as always but look more like Nero's. *Donald: Turns into a short human with an Order of the Sword uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Mickey: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Miles: Wears a special uniform similar to Dante's *Sarah: Wears an outfit similar to Kyrie's Halo *Sora: Spartan armor (hayabusa) *Donald: a marine *Goofy: Same as Donald. Mussel Shoals High (Good Cheese) *Sora: Same as Gossamer. *Donald: Same as normal, but significantly taller. *Goofy: Same as Gossamer. *Mickey: Same as Gossamer. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal *Flight Attendant Guy: Same as normal Nome Wastelands (The Wastelands forum) *Sora: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Donald: Same as Mussel Shoals High, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Goofy: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Mickey: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Flight Attendant Guy: Turns into the same species as Patrice with an Inuit parka and warm pants. No shoes. The Big Shell (MGS2) *Sora: Dressed in a uniform similar to Snake's *Donald: Normal, but clothes darker blue *Goofy: Same as Sora, but without headband and regular shoes *Mickey: Same as normal, but with grey/greyish-yellow camoflage color scheme Orbit City (The Jetsons) *Sora: Same as normal, but with futuristic clothing. *Donald: *Goofy: Mordhaus (Metalocalypse) *Sora: His pants turn into full jeans with added skulls and spikes and his jacket becomes longer and leathery, gains spikes in his gloves *Donald: His costume becomes more "metal" *Goofy: His costume becomes more "metal" as well. Mimiga Island (Cave Story) *Sora: His shoes become a bit smaller and he takes on the traits of a robot made in a similar manner as the original game's protagonist. *Donald: Same as Sora *Goofy: Same as Sora Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sora: He was a Unicorn Pegasus "It means he can fly and use magic" he clothing is normal in KH2 *Donald: *Goofy: *Riku: Non-canon worlds "Reccomended Keyblade" denotes the Keyblade recommended for use on that world, if you have access to it. "Reccomended Reaver" follows the same principle, only it refer's to the Mysterious Gunman's melee weapon, the Reaver Axe. Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bros. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'N-Sanity Island' / Crash Bandicoot *'The Woods of Light '/ Rayman *'Spiral Mountain/Banjo-Kazooie'' *'''Isle O' Hags'/Banjo-Tooie' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *''Nosgoth '/ Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer / Reccomended Reaver: "Rage"'' *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *''Meridell '/ Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Sly City/ Sly Cooper'' *Bullworth Academy' / Bully'' *'Lylat System/Star Fox'' *'Toonatopia/Toonstruck '' *'Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4 / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy *Akuma Industries/'Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog'' *New Texas' '/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *''DomeWorld/Custom Robo'' *''Halo / Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *''Volcano Island '/Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Kanto' and Hoenn regions/ Pokemon series'' *''The Big Shell, Oil Tanker/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Isla Variatas island chain/Impossible Creatures'' *'Cartoon Network Universe/Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *Rose Garden Orphanage/ Rule of Rose' *Mimiga Island/'Cave Story *Empire City'/Infamous'' *''Rapture/Bioshock'' *''Dreamland'/Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland *Windvillage/Klonoa *'''The War of Fortress ''/ Team Fortress 2'' *'Aperture Science' / Portal, Portal 2 *'City 17 '/ Half Life 2 *'CraftLand' / Minecraft TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Megakat City' / SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *'Gotham City' / Batman: The Animated Series *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'O-Town '/ Rocko's Modern Life *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Masaki Household/Jurai/Kogato's spaceship / ''Tenchi Muyo!' *'New Jersey/Seattle''' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce & Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Executioner *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Camp Kidney /' ''Camp Lazlo'' *'Barney's Playhouse' / Barney and Friends *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Camelhot/' Blazing Dragons *'New New York' / Futurama *'Townsville /' ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Irken Empire' / Invader Zim *'Little Bear's Forest / '''Little Bear'' *'Bear Country' / The Berenstain Bears *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'DT City / '''Drawn Together'' *'Cyberspace Control Central'/''Cyberchase'' *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *'Haunted Countryside'/''Supernatural'' *'The Land of Ooo' / [[Adventure Time with Finn and Jake|''Adventure Time'' with Finn and Jake]] *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown '' *'Surfer's Paridise Hotel / 'Stoked *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Moon Kingdom' / Sailor Moon *'Petropolis '/ ''TUFF Puppy'' *'Charles Darwin Middle School '/ My Gym Partner's a Monkey *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Bedrock / '''The Flintstones'' *'Crystal Cove / ''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Great Britain''' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School / 'Detention *'San Fransisco' / The Mighty B! *'Equestria/''' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *'Orbit City '/ The Jetsons *'Lawndale' / Daria *'Mordhaus / 'Metalocalypse *'Dillydale' / The Mr.Men Show *'Turtle Sewers / '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *NearBurg/ CatDog'' *Elwood City/Arthur *'''Fair city/Wordgirl'' *'Chalkzone/ 'Chalkzone *'Sacred Heart Hospital/' Scrubs *'Arlen/ 'King of The Hill *'Cybertron/ 'Transformers *'Angel Grove/ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo/Power Rangers in Space'' *'''Terra Venture/ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Mariner Bay/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *'''Silver Hills/ Power Rangers Time Force *'TARDIS, London' / Doctor Who (2010) Movies *'Madison Military Academy '/ Major Payne *'Manhattan' / Men In Black II *'Golden City '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Salem's Lot' / Salem's Lot 1979 *'Middle-Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Zion '/ The Matrix *'Unicorn Woodlands'/ Legend (film) *'Fleet Street' / Sweeney Todd (film) *'Hogwarts Castle' / Harry Potter *'Camp Crystal Lake' / Friday the 13th *'Pink Palace Apartments'/ Coraline '' *'New Deal car lot''' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street /' Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Perfection Valley' / Tremors / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, AK47, Glass Key, Lemonic Demonade or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy or Rage *'Mumbai, India' / Slumdog Millionaire *'Philedelphia/ Rocky IV' *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'The Kingdom of Wisdom'/ The Phantom Tollbooth *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor / Reccomended Reaver: Steel Wing *'R.M.S. Titanic' / Titanic and Titanic: A New Musical *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Galactic Expanse'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'McKinley High School'/ Final Destination 3 *'Creeper Country' / Jeepers Creepers (film) *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Glacier Pass '/ Ice Age *'Ancient Jerusalem'/ Monty Python's Life of Brian *'Malaria' / Igor *'Oz/ 'The Wizard of Oz ''(1939) *'New York City'/''The Mask *'Great Valley'/''The Land Before Time'' *'Madagascar' / Madagascar *'Mammoth Studios' / Cats Don't Dance' *'Magical Farm'/ Rock-a-Doodle *'Nimh' /The Secret of Nimh *'Glitzy Paris' /Anastasia *'Ferngully' /Fernglly:The Last Rainforest *'Swan Lake' /The Swan Princess *'Penguin Rookery' /''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *'Camelot' /''Quest for Camelot'' *'Goblin Kingdom' /''The Princess and the Goblin'' *'Vale of the Fairies' /''Thumbelina'' *'City of Frank' /''Osmosis Jones'' *'El Dorado' /''The Road to El Dorado'' *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow *'Mcallister Residence '/ Home Alone *'Toy Shop' / The Toy Shop ( GoodTimes ) *'Sombertown'/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *'Frostville'/Frosty The Snowman *'The Last Magical Realm'/The Flight of Dragons *'Haddonfield/ Halloween (1978)'' *'''Woodsboro / Scream *'Duloc '/ Shrek Comics/Other Sources *'Gossamer' / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology *'New York, 1985''' / Watchmen''' *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics *'Seussland/ Dr.Seuss' *'Primal Ocean/Sea of Predators' / MEG novels *'The Lower Elements' /'Artemis Fowl' / *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' *'Earth, 2012' / real world *'Field of Screams/' Field of Screams *'Mussel Shoals High' / Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com) *'Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas' / Metalzora's LEGO YouTube videos / This world becomes available after meeting Metalzora in the Nome Wastelands. He gives Sora the location of this world only after being defeated in an optional 1-on-1 battle. *''Free Country, U.S.A. / Homestar Runner'' *'EX World '/This world is a massive planet that is called home by hundreds of trillions of people, not all of them human. Some say it's a world where every human creation - real, drawings, and ideas alike - find a way into reality. This world is the homeworld of Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow, Luna, Lone Apocalypse, and many more. It becomes available to sora either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter on any world, or by meeting Bug-Eye in New York, 1985. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' *'Nome Wastelands' / The Wastelands forum *'Residence 777'/ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *'The Medium '/ Homestuck *'Candle Cove'/ Candle Cove *'Earth 616' / Marvel Comics *'Kickassia '/ Kickassia *'Earth One '/ DC Comics Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / McDonald's *'Dinotown' / Dudley The Dinosaur World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 or more worlds. *Try coming up with names for the world lists. Said name will be a potential name for the games that these world lists will be in. *Idea List #1: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Sunnydale (2 Visits) **3. New New York (2 visits) **4. Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) (2 visits) **5. Free Country, .U.S.A. (1st Visit only) **6. Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) **7. Radiant Garden (a couple of visits) **8.Springfield (2 visits) **9. 100 Acre Wood (in the Radiant Garden world (1 visit only)) **10. Twilight Town (2 visits) **11. Valley Of Peace (2 visits) **12. Robot city (Robots) (2 visits) **13.Soul Society (Bleach) (1st visit only) **14. Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu) (2 visits) **15.Frozen Manhattan (The Day After Tomorrow) (2 visits) **16. The World About Nothing (Seinfeld) (2 visits) **17. Jump City (Teen Titans(TV series)) (2 visits) **18. Marzipan City (Chowder (TV series)) (2 visits) **19. Golden City (The Theif and the Cobbler) (2 visits) **20. Galleria Mall (6teen) (2 visits) **21. Kimba's Jungle (2 visits) **22. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Nosgoth (2 visits) **3. Nitro City (3 visits) **4. Malaria (Igor) (2 visits) **5. Kanto''' and Hoenn regions (Pokemon series) (various visits)' **6. Mussel Shoals High (3 visits) **7. Sprial Mountain/Isle O' Hags (2 visits) **8. Translyvania (2 visits) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. New Texas (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. Springfield (2 visits) **14. New York City(The Mask) (3 visits) **15. South Park (2 visits) **16. The Big Shell (2 visits) **17. Hogwarts (1 visit) **18. Gossamer (2 visits) **19. Isla Variatas (6 visits) **20. Fortuna City (2 visits) **21. Golden City (2 visits) **22. Halo (7 visits) **22. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #3, List Name: potential Kingdom Hearts III **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Panda's Valley (2 visits) **3. Nome Wastelands (3 visits) ***3a. Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas (optional world unlocked by defeating Metalzora in a 1-on-1 in the Nome Wastelands) **4. New York, 1985 (2 visits) **5. Capital Wasteland (12(!) visits) **6. Mussel Shoals High (3 visits) **7. The World About Nothing (2 visits) **8. McCallister Residence (2 visits) ***8a. Madison Military Academy (optional world unlocked by completing McCallister Residence first visit) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. Perfection Valley (3 visits) **12. Lylat System (4 visits) **13. Springfield (2 visits) ***13a. The Medium (2 visits) (optional, opened after second Springfield visit) **14. Bullworth Academy (3 visits) **15. New York City(The Mask) (3 visits) **16. Gossamer (2 visits) ***16a. Earth, 2009 (optional world unlocked by defeating the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer, any visit) ***16b. Pokemon world (optional world unlocked by defeating the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer at Good Karma status) **17. The Big Shell (2 visits) **18. Rapture (2 visits) **19. Mumbai, India (3 visits) **20. Fortuna City (2 visits) ***20a. Mimiga Island (optional world unlocked by completing Fortuna City first visit) **21. Golden City (2 visits) **22. Isla Variatas (6 visits) **23. South Park (3 visits) ***23a. England/Basil Brush (optional world unlocked by completing South Park 2nd visit) **24. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) ***EX. EX World (optional world unlocked either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter, by meeting Bug-Eye in New York 1985, or beating the game) World Information *'Galleria Mall''' *'First Appearance:' 6teen (2008) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "6teen" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Shrouding Dark Cloud (Guard Armour (1st Visit)), Riot (by Three Days Grace") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt,Nikki, and Caitlin *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 6 *'No. of rooms:' 3 **'List of rooms:' **1st Floor- Plaza (Main Entrance) **2nd floor **Storage and Security Rooms *'Isla Variatas island chain' *'First Appaerance:' Impossible Creatures *'Theme Song:' Theme from Impossible Creatures main menu *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Shrinking Universe (Whitey Hooten (1st Visit), Dr. Mario "Fever" theme (Velika LaPette (2nd visit), Remixed Dr. Mario "Chill" theme (Dr. Ganglion (3rd Visit)), No Reason (Demyx (4th Visit), Holier Than Thou (Upton Julius (5th visit), Scream Aim Fire (Xigbar (6th Visit)) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Rex Chance, Lucy Willing, Upton Julius *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 19 *'No. of Rooms:' 7 **'List of rooms:' ***Isla Eruptio ***Isla Pario ***Isla Mutatio ***and more... *'New York, 1985' *'First Appaerance:' Watchmen (1983- original graphic novel, 2009- film adaptation) *'Theme Song:' The Times They Are A'Changin by "Bob Dylan" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Opposite Armor (1st Visit), Desire For All That Is Lost (Big Figure (1st Visit)), Destiny's Force (Ozymandias (2nd Visit)), The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning (Ozymandias/Sephrioth (2nd Visit) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' Organzation XIII, Missing You, Strange Whispers, Pruit Igoe and Prophicies, All That Is Good, I'll Tell You About Rorscach *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Richard Nixon, Ozymandias *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 14 *'No. of Rooms:' 9 **'List of rooms:' **Night Owl's Lair **Prisonyard **Prison Centre **Seedy New York **Adrian's Hideout **Moloch's Apartment **New York Ruins **Mars Palace **The Comedian's Apartment *'New Deal car lot' *'First Appearance:' Used Cars (1980) *'Theme Song:' Used Cars by "Bobby Bare" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Squriming Evil (Maleficent (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Roy L. Fuchs (2nd Visit)) The 13th Dilemma ''(Demyx (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' None *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Rudy Russo,Big Jim *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 3 *'No. of rooms:' 4 **'List of rooms:' **New Deal lot (Outside) (Main Entrance) **New Deal lot (Inside) **Trailer Park **Backroad **Desert Field *'Jump City''' *'First Appearance:' Teen Titans (2003) *'Theme Song: 'Theme from "Teen Titans *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Corrupted (Trigon (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Slade (2nd visit)) Detroit Rock City ( Lexaeus (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Robin,Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' **Titans Tower (Main Entrance) **Town Center **Underground Caverns **Slade's Lair *'New New York' *'First Appearance:' Futurama (1999) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "Futurama" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Walt,Larry and Inger) (1st Visit)), The Encounter (Mom (1st Visit))Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine) (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Phillip J Fry, Bender, Leela, Proffesor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' *'The Land Of The Paranormal' *'First Appearance:' The X-Files (1993) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "The X-Files" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Eugene Victor Tooms) (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Donnie Pfaster (1st Visit)) Tension Rising (Donnie Pfaster (2nd Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Knowle Rohrer (2nd Visit)), Ace of Spades(Motorhead) (Luxord (2nd Visit)), Forze Del Male (The Cigarette Smoking Man (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Walter Skinner *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 6 **'List of rooms:' **FBI Headquarters (Main Entrance) **Eugene Victor Toom's Lair **Donnie Pfaster's House **Gas Station **The Mines **Desert Pueblo *'Gossamer' NOTE: This information section contains music not derived from previous KH games, based on the themes section lower down on the page. *'First Appearance:' Las Lindas (start year unknown) *'Theme Song:' Volva a Comenzar by Café Tacuba(theme during the Harvest Festival) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' No Reason(Sum 41)(Alejandra(1st Visit)), Tension Rising(Haywire Crane (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost(Pete(1st visit)), The 13th Struggle(Haywire Crane(2nd visit), Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine)(Mysterious Gunman(1st or 2nd visit) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' Still need to be determined *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Ambar *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 8 *'No. of rooms:' 32 **'List of rooms:' **Las Lindas Farmhouse: ground floor **Las Lindas Farmhouse: 2nd floor **Kitchen **Dining Room **Hall to Bedrooms **Las Lindas: Fields **Las Lindas: Barn **Gossamer: West District **Gossamer: East District **Gossamer: North District **Gossamer: South District **Gossamer: Central District **Gossamer: Plaza **Gossamer: Mall **Gossamer: Outskirts (Main Entrance) **Harvest Festival grounds **High Prime's Tower - Ground Floor **High Prime's Tower - 2nd floor **High Prime's Tower - Ambar's Suite **High Prime's Tower - Top Floor **Parasio: Beach 1 **Parasio: Beach 2 **Parasio: Beach 3 **Parasio: Volleyball Net **Parasio: Main Building Ground Floor **Parasio: Main Building 2nd Floor **Parasio: Main Building Residential Floor **Parasio: Main Building 4th floor **Parasio: Main Building Roof **Dirt Road 1 **Dirt Road 2 **Dirt Road 3 *'Sunnydale' *'First Appearance:' Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997) *'Theme Song:' Theme from Buffy The Vampire Slayer *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Sinister Shadows (The Master) (1st Visit)), A Fight To The Death (Angel (2nd Visit)), Darkside Of The Moon (Pink Floyd) (Saix (2nd visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Giles, Jenny Calendar *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 34 **'List of rooms:' *'The World About Nothing' *'First Appearance:' Seinfeld (1989) *'Theme Song:' Theme from Seinfeld *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Newman) (1st Visit)), Dead! (My Chemical Romance) (Larxene(2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 20 **'List of rooms:' *'Springfield' *'First Appearance:' The Simpsons (1990) *'Theme Song:' Theme from The Simpsons *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Mr. Burns) (1st Visit)), Squirming Evil (Sideshow Bob(2nd Visit))Through The Fire and Flames (Dragonforce) (Axel (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Principal Skinner, Mayor Quimby, Edna Krabappel *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 2 *'No. of rooms:' 519 **'List of rooms:' **Power PLant **Cells **school **Bruns' office **Simpsons' house **Krusty Studios *'EX World' *'First Appearance:' appeared come the first human creation (some few thousand years BC) *'Theme Song(s):' Beavis and Butt-Head theme(normal), Metroid Zero Mission Brinstar theme(BGM during points where Sora is required to use Space Jump to succeed), Thriller by Michael Jackson(BGM during the EX World mission "Thriller Night", where there are typical evil creatures(zombies, demons, madmen, vampires, etc.) roaming during the entire mission, all of which takes place in the dead of night. Completing this mission awards Sora the Thriller keyblade) '' *'Special Conditions:' Has 6 Keyholes *'Boss Theme Song(s):' **The 13th Struggle (Psycho Mantis (encountered in Kale's hospital room) (first boss of this world) (1st visit)) **Enter Sandman by Metallica(Millixaw (Encountered in Void City central square) (Only after defeating the AL-14 and Metal Gear Toast) (1st Visit)) **''Serris Theme(from Metroid Fusion) (Serris (Encountered at Alcove Lake) (1st Visit)) **Dave's theme(from Maniac Mansion(NES)) (Big-Mouth optional battle, any visit and any time) **True Area 53(from Sonic Advance 2)(Darth Smeow (Encountered at Alvin Earthworm's apartment) (Only after defeating Serris) (1st visit)) **Beat It by Michael Jackson (Arnold Shwarzeneggar(from Metal Gear Toast series) (Encountered in Solid Snake's house) (Only after defeating Serris) (1st visit)) **Titania boss theme(from Star Fox(SNES)) (AL-14 (Encountered at Snake Valley) (Only after defeating Metal Gear Toast) (Optional, any Visit)) **Corneria boss theme(from Star Fox(SNES)) (BOX Security Robot(Metroid Fusion) (Encountered in Void City central square, only after defeating Darth Smeow and Arnold Shwarzeneggar) (1st visit)) **Boss 3 theme(from Nightmare Creatures(N64)) (Plant Monster (Encountered in Void City's Abandoned Chapel Graveyard) (Can only be fought after defeating the BOX Robot) (1st Visit)) **MGS2 Big Shell boss theme(from MGS2: Sons of Liberty(PS2)) (Metal Gear Toast (Encountered at Snake Valley) (Only after defeating Arnold Shwarzeneggar and/or Darth Smeow) (1st Visit)) **Atlas by Battles(rock remix if possible) (Xemnas (battle takes place at a place called "Shattered World", description below) (battle auomatically begins after defeating Metal Gear Toast) (1st visit)) **Dadgame Footy Twins boss theme (the Footy Twins (battle takes place atop Big, Tall Tower) (Only after defeating Xemnas) (special conditions: 1-v-2 (player is alone in battle against two boss enemies), Player Character is Dad) (1st Visit)) **Devil May Cry 3 Heart of Leviathan theme (TRN-1 (encountered at Atop a Freighter Train) (battle automatically begins after defeating the Footy Twins) (1st visit)) **Dadgame Ootkee boss theme (Ootkee (encountered at Construction Site) (only after defeating Xemnas and the Footy Twins) (1st visit)) **Drakengard 1st Chapter Sky theme (Rajinmaru (Encountered at the top of the tower at Prez. Boss' Security Co.) (Only after defeating Ootkee) (1st visit)) **Devil May Cry 2 Dante battle theme #2 (Prez. Boss' Final Weapon (encountered at Prez. Boss' Security Co.) (only after defeating Rajinmaru) (special conditions: Rajinmaru and Ootkee assist in battle) (1st visit)) **Back to Mad by Texas Faggot (Mundus (battle takes place while flying in the Redhawk) (Only after defeating Darth Smeow and/or Arnold Swarzeneggar) (1st visit)) **Forze de Male (Kale-Fox Form (battle takes place at Shattered World) (Only after defeating Mundus) (Battle is entered after the event of Kale getting hit by an oncoming car in the Commercial District) (special conditions: 1-v-1(player is alone in battle against one boss), Player character is Kale Williams) (1st visit)) **Shrouding Dark Cloud (Opposite Armor x 2 (encountered at MacGurey Mansion South Grounds) (only after completing all other missions in the MacGurey Mansion area) (1st Visit)) **Devil May Cry Griffon battle theme (Mysterious Gunman (encountered at Furthia High grounds) (Only after defeating Mundus and Kale-Fox Form(for some reason)) (1st visit)) **Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park(looping version) (Slayer Luna (encountered at Alvin Earthworm's apartment) (only after defeating all other bosses so far other then Big-Mouth) (special conditions: Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman and Sonia assist in battle) (1st visit)) **Final Boss theme(South Park Arcade 3(PC)) (Dokuro(http://dokuro.deviantart.com) (Encountered in Dokuro's Void, which is entered via a newly-made rift at the Abandoned Chapel) (only after defeating all other bosses except for Big-Mouth) (1st visit)) **13th Struggle (Ephemural/Neutral) (Encountered in Port City A in TwoKinds region) (Special battle and encounter conditions: see the "New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions" section lower down the page for details) **Street Fighter IV Theme of Ryu (Ryu (optional battle, friendly challenge)) (encountered in random location) (6th visit) **and many more *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes/Special Areas):' "Toy Food by Lemon Demon(a cutscene song)," "Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic(no vocals version)(Bug-Eye's Workshop theme)", "Hesitation", KH End Of The World theme(Shattered World's normal BGM), *'Battle Theme(day, normal): 'Pokemon Gold/Silver wild battle theme(modern, fast-pace remix) *'Battle Theme(night, normal): 'Catastrophe(Soul Calibur 3 OST) *'Special Song(s): ' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Vodka, King Harkinian and the Cat Baron(go to Encyclopedia Dramatica and look up Happycat, then go down to the Images section) *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 120 *'No. of rooms:' >4500 **Alcove St. (Main Entrance) **Big-Mouth and Bug-Eye's house(Bug-Eye becomes an ally here) **Alvin Earthworm's Apartment **Bug-Eye's workshop(here the player can use wood and other materials that they've gathered over the course of the adventure to make things; not just items, but stuff like custom weapons(not usually as powerful as store-bought, but they're fully customizable) and vehicles that can be used on EX) **MacHarvey General Hospital - Lobby **MacHarvey General Hospital - 1st Floor Rooms ***West Hallway ***East Hallway ***North Hallway ***Rooms 101-190 **MacHarvey General Hospital - 2nd floor rooms ***West Hallway ***East Hallway ***North Hallway ***Annex Hallway ***Rooms 201-280 ***Administrative Offices ***X-ray Room ***Cafeteria ***Biology Labs 1-5 **MacHarvey General Hospital - Annex 1F & 2F **MacHarvey General Hospital - Rooftop Square **Bleaker St. **Oceanside Docks **Yellow Submarine - Control Room **Yellow Submarine - Living Quarters **Yellow Submarine - Glass Hallways **Oceanside St. **Hubris Comics **Bethesda Corporate HQ **Space Tower **HBK-HQ Space Station - Hallway **HBK-HQ Space Station - Control Room **HBK-HQ Space Station - Docking Bay **Nabris Blvd **Untwig Ave **Void City ***Central Square(Vodka becomes an ally here) ***Alleyway 1 ***Alleyway 2 ***Abandoned Chapel(One of EX World's Keyholes appears here after defeating the Plant Monster) ***Abandoned Chapel Graveyard ***Vodka's residence ***Old Field ***Dokuro's Void(One of EX World's Keyholes appears here after defeatig Dokuro) **Snake Valley ***TK(Tyler King's) Solid Snake's house(TK Solid Snake becoems an ally here) ***Metal Gear Toast Battlefield **Latin District West **Latin District East **Latin District North **Latin District South **Latin District Center **Furhtia High region ***Hallway 1 ***Hallway 2 ***Hallway 3 ***Computer Lab ***Art classroom ***Algebra classroom ***Home Economics ***Cafeteria ***Modern History ***Beradino Residence ****Basement ****Living Room ****Bruce's Room ***Parker Residence ****Living Room ****Basement ****Ashley's Room ***Hamachek Residence(Campy becomes an ally here) ****Living Room ****Basement ****Campy's Room ***Williams Residence(Kale becomes an ally here) ****Den ****Dining Room ****Study ****Kale's Room ***Subway ***Subway Station 1 ***Subway Station 2 ***Commercial District ***Downtown ***Suburbs ****Alleyway 1 ****Alleyway 2(World Entrance)(Big-Mouth, Ashley and Bruce become allies here) *MacGurey Mansion **North Grounds **South Grounds **East Grounds **West Grounds **1F ***Entrance Hall ***Main Hall ***Dining Room ***Kitchen ***Ballroom ***Maid's Quarters(Jessica Elwood becomes an ally here) **2F ***2F Hallway 1 ***2F Hallway 2 ***Guest Bedroom 1 ***Guest Bedroom 2 ***Guest Bedroom 3 ***Guest Bedroom 4 ***Bathroom ***Closet ***2F-3F Stairwell **3F ***3F Hallway ***Master Bedroom ****Master Bathroom ***2F-3F Stairwell ***3F-R Stairwell **R(roof area) ***Rooftop W ***Rooftop E ***Attic ****Dark, Dank, Mysterious Room(two things are found here: a front door key(for when the mansion becomes inescapably locked when visited for the first time), and one of EX World's Keyholes, which appears after defeating a pair of Opposite Armors that attack at the same time) *Dad's Home (Dad becomes an ally here) **Prez. Street ***Big, Tall Tower **Atop a Freighter Train(this area only appears once, and is accessed by defeating the Footy Twins at the top of Big, Tall Tower) **Address Estates **Address Mall **Prez. Boss's Security Co. (one of EX's Keyholes appears on the wall of the tower after defeating Prez. Boss' Final Weapon) ***Security Co. Rooftop (Rajinmaru and Ootkee become allies here after Rajinmaru is defeated) **Dad's Workplace **Construction Site *TwoKinds Region (note: city names are made up because they are not specified in the comic) ** Human territories(in order of appearance) ***Clearing A ***Clearing B ***Lazat ****Tavern(Trace becomes an ally here) ****Town Gates (Keith and Flora become allies here) ***N'bin ****Bathhouse ****Inn ****Templar Tower ***Clearing C ***Port City(Flora is temporarily not an ally here, due to Ephemural battle) ****Chateau(Port City becomes this after Ephemural is defeated) ***Clearing D(Natani becomes an ally here)-does not link directly to True Port City, Pretty-Much-Abandoned Road acts as its link ***True Port City **Borderline territory ***Campsite(this area becomes a permanent save area as soon as entered and acts as the hub between the Human and Keidran territories) ***Pretty-Much-Abandoned Road ***Wooded Area **Keidran Territories ***Main City(very hard to get here but rewarding) ***All Forest areas ***Clearing E(TwoKinds region entrance, links directly to Clearing A) **Basitin Islands ***The City ****Tavern ****Inn ****Castle *****Templar Tower *Shattered World **Shattered World is only seen twice, once during a battle against Xemnas where the battle takes place on a single, very large platform, and again during a special optional battle that takes place on several smaller platforms where you are forced to play as Kale Williams and fight against his fox self from the comic in a 1-v-1 battle. Similar to the Distortion World and what happened to Destiny Islands in KH1, Shattered World is several parts of EX floating in the air as the world tears itself apart. However, for both battles, defeating the opponent will return the world to normal. *The Cat Baron's Hangar(The Cat Baron becomes an ally here) (Here the player can talk with the Cat Baron, who is one of EX's renowned heroes. He will allow Sora and comany to fly with him on the Redhawk(his plane). If the player accepts, then the game will play Star Fox: Assault free-fly style as the player controls the Redhawk through the air. The player simply has to pause the game then choose "Land", and the player will immediately return to the Hangar.) **To The Skies(this is the area that the player is in when flying the Redhawk. If Darth Smeow and/or Arnold Swarzeneggar were defeated earlier, then Devil May Cry's Mundus appears in his flying form, and the Player is forced to battle Mundus using the plane to shoot him down. The game goes into a flight mode very similar to the original KH's gummi ship flight system for this battle(in other words, the plane can move around, but it will always follow Mundus as it flies). The Land function in the pause menu is unavailable during the Mundus battle.) *'Mimiga Island' *'First Appearance:' Cave Story (Year unknown) *'Theme Song:' Depends on room; Mainly "Safety" (Cave Story OST) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Gravity(CS OST) (Balrog), Eyes Of Flame(CS OST) (Most other bosses)), Last Battle(CS OST) (Zombie Core), Never Die(Cave Story Remix Project) (Ballos) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' Moonsong (CS OST) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' The Doctor, Ballos, Jenka *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 9 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' ***''Start Cave'' ***''First Cave'' ***''Mimiga Village'' ***''Reservoir'' ***''Arthur's House'' ***''Egg Corridor'' ***''Egg No 0'' ***''Side Room'' ***''Grasstown'' ***''Building'' ***''Gum Room'' ***''Power Room'' ***''Sand Zone'' ***''Jenka's House'' ***''Storeroom'' ***''Labyrinth B'' ***''Labyrinth W'' ***''Labyrinth S'' ***''Labyrinth M'' ***''Core Facility'' ***''Waterway'' ***''Egg Corridor?'' ***''Outer Wall'' ***''Plantation'' ***''Hideout'' ***''Teleporter Room'' ***''Rest Area'' ***''Last Cave'' ***''Balcony'' ***''Castle'' ***''Balcony?'' ***''Sacred Grounds(B1-B3)'' ***''Seal Chamber'' Non-canon summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. :Please try to provide the details on when they become summonables. *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / Drawn Together - ''Becomes summonable after finishing the DT City (1st vist). *'Major Payne and Tiger''' / Major Payne ''- Become summonable after completing the Madison Military Academy storyline *'Hobbes''' / Calvin and Hobbes - Becomes summonable after completing the Calvin and Hobbes story mode *'Wendy Christensen' / Final Destination 3 - Becomes summonable after completing the Final Destination 3 world. *'Val McKee' / Tremors - Becomes summonable after completing Perfection Valley's storyline *'Woody Woodpecker', Space Mouse, Chilly Willy, and Andy Panda / The Woody Woodpecker Show- Became summonable after receiving the Chilly Gem (Chilly Willy) at the Arctic sector of Lyoko, the Nut Crystal (Woody Woodpecker) at Camp Wawanakwa, the Bamboo Emerald (Andy Panda) at Xiaolin Temple, and the Golden Cheese (Space Mouse) at Marzipan City. *'Lucy Willing w/ portable Air Chamber' / Impossible Creatures - Becomes summonable after succeding in defeating Upton Julius at the Isla Variatas level *'Hayley Williams' / Paramore - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Riot! from Jonathan at Fort Brydon. *'Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *'The Powerpuff Girls '/ The Powerpuff Girls *'Maniac Man' - Becomes summonable after receiving the Manic Gem from Rachael at Gossamer *'Jean Valjean, Enjorlas, Marius, and the French Youth Barricade Squad' / Les Miserables *'Dr. Mario' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Megavitamin from Van Halen after defeating the Haywire Crane *'Various Cryptids including Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon' / The Secret Saturdays -Became summonable after Masaki House's second visit. *'Samus Aran' / Metroid: Zero Mission - Becomes summonable after recieving the Power Suit Piece at Mussel Shoals High *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman' / My Life As A Teenage Robot *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / Animaniacs *'James Hetfield' / Metallica - Becomes summonable after receiving the Lightningstone from May in Kanto and Hoenn *'Ashlee' / Good Cheese - Becomes summonable after completing Mussel Shoals High's 1st visit *'Nina' and Gunther / Good Cheese - Gunther becomes summonable after Mussel Shoals High's 2nd visit. Nina becomes summonable after completing its 3rd visit. *'Junglebook Mogli' / The Wastelands forum(http://wastelands.faminista.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=8&sid=fc4db5e0491df88c77c3262e285b9735) - Becomes summonable after completing the Nome Wastelands world. *Knights of the Square Table/'' Blazing Dragons''- Becomes summonable after completing Camelhot's 1st visit. *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Bullet For My Valentine(band)' / Bullet For My Valentine - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Heavy Metal in Riverdale *'Ozzy Ozbourne' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Crazy Train from New York City(The Mask) *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid - Becomes summonable after recieving the Mars Rock from The Lone Gunmen in the Land Of The Paranormal *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'The Thief '/'' The Thief and the Cobbler - Summonable after completing the Golden City *'Snoopy and Woodstock''' / Peanuts - They become summonable after completing the world based on the Peanuts universe *'Rorschach' / Watchmen - Becomes summonable after completing New York, 1985's storyline *'Corey Taylor'/ Slipknot *'The Black Parade'/ Welcome to the Black Parade - Becomes summonable after finding the Romance Chemical in New Texas *'Rick O'Connel' / The Mummy *'Takeshi' and Kapowski/ Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja" - They become summonable after helping Takeshi and Kapowski enter Akuma Industries and take out Akuma *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (becomes summonable after recieving "Hellfire" summon gem. Depending on how long you hold the magic button down while he's out, he'll take out a bigger gun when you let go) *'Brotherhood of Steel warrior'/ Fallout 3 - Becomes summonable afer completing the Capital Wasteland's storyline *'Raven' / Teen Titans - Becomes summonable after completing Jump City's storyline *'Cosmo Kramer' / Seinfeld - Becomes summonable after completing the 1st visit to The World About Nothing *'The New Texas Survivor's Army' / Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com - Becomes summonable after completing the 2nd visit to New Texas *'George Costanza' / Seinfeld - Becomes summonable after completing the 2nd visit to The World About Nothing *'R2-D2' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing the Death Star *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing Coruscant *'Michael Jackson and Zombies' / Thriller - Becomes summonable after recieving the Mike J. Gem on Sauria in the Lylat System *'Joe Perry' and Steven Tyler / Aerosmith - They become summonable after having obtained the Aero Force One Gem in the New York, 1985 level. *'Falco Lombardi'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after destroying Andross for the first time in the Lylat System *'Krystal'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after defeating Andross for the final time in the Lylat System *'Kevin McCallister' / Home Alone - Becomes summonable after completing the McCallister Residence storyline. *'Neil Cicierega' / Lemon Demon - Becomes summonable after completing the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. *'Dante'/ Devil May Cry 4 - Becomes summonable after defeating Sanctus in Fortuna City *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Peter Griffin' / Family Guy - Becomes summonable after completing Quahog's storyline *'Homer Simpson' / The Simpsons - Becomes summonable after completing Springfield's storyline *'Homer and Peter' - Becomes summonable after completing both Springfield's and Quahog's storylines *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter '' *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks'' *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Ayla'/''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) '' *'Kon' / Bleach *'Miles', Rachael and Sarah / Las Lindas - Become summonable after completing Gossamer's storyline *'Crash Bandicoot '/ Crash Bandicoot (series) - Becomes summonable after recieving the Wumpa Jewel in New New York *'Spyro the Dragon' / Spyro the dragon (series) *'Takanuva' / BIONICLE *'Stanley Ipcus' / The Mask - Becomes summonable after second fight with Dorian *'Connor MacLeod'/''Highlander'' *'Tim the Enchanter'/ Monty Python And The Holy Grail *'Confuse-A-Cat'/ Monty Python sketch - Becomes summonable after recieving the Confuser at Isla Variatas. Their confusing antics make Heartless and Nobodies get dizzy and confused, leaving them open to attack as long as the Confuse-A-Cat team is out. *'Solid Snake'/''Metal Gear (series)'' - Becomes summonable after completing The Big Shell world on the first visit. *'Wonderbot'/''Robots'' *'Dr. Octagonapus'/- Becomes summonable after obtaining the Octagon Shades by defeating Rachael at Las Lindas *'Odin'/''Norse Mythology'' - Becomes summonable after completing the Norse Realms world. *'Joe Satriani'/real world - Becomes summonable after completing the New York City(The Mask) GUitar Jam minigame, which contains his song "The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing" *'The Cat Baron'/see the non-canon allies section below *'Karate Duo Numba One '/ Bowser's Kingdom series on Newgrounds -'' Become summonable after recieving the Numba Won Gem from Ashley Parker at EX World *'Eddie the Head / Zombie mascot of heavy metal band Iron Maiden. Becomes summonable after defeating the Metal Masked Assassin in Mordhaus. By collecting scattered Iron Maiden LPs, Eddie can turn into different forms based on Iron Maiden's album covers, such as Insane Eddie (from the cover of Piece of Mind) Pharaoh Eddie (from the cover of Powerslave) Cyborg Eddie (from Somewhere in Time) Mystical Eddie (from Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) Tree Wraith Eddie (from the cover of Fear of the Dark) and Elemental Eddie (with two forms: a gigantic burning wooden effigy of himself from the cover of the single of The Wicker Man and a dark cloud version of his face, taken from the cover of the album Brave New World, where The Wicker Man is also included). *'Dave Strider '/ Homestuck - ''Summonable following first visit of The Medium. (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five '/Kung Fu Panda'' *'''Chowder/''Chowder (TV series)'' *'Dirty Harry'/''Dirty Harry'' *'Angus Macgyver'/''Macgyver'' *'Brian Cohen'/''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (I couldn't resist putting these guys in:) *'Alfred Hitchcock'/''Alfred Hitchcock show'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Monochrome Jewel in Panda's Valley. *'Samara Morgan'/''The Ring'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves Dark Omen from New Texas. *'The Cryptkeeper'/''Tales From The Crypt'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Crypt Book in Ballydung Manor *'The Fonejacker guys' *'Flight Attendant Guy' / Andrew Kepple's Lemon Demon music video of Bad Idea(http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/badidea) - Becomes summonable after he bursts through the back door during the Mussel Shoals High spring formal, after the Guitar Jam minigame. A battle against undead happens soon after, giving you a chance to use him for the first time. *'Astro'/The Jetsons *'Porky(SpiderBot)' / Mother 3 - Becomes summonable after finding the King P Rock in Void City's Abandoned Chapel. *'Quote&Curly' / Cave Story - Become summonable after completing Mimiga Island storyline regardless of ending. *'Balrog' / Cave Story - Becomes summonable after completing Mimiga island storyline regardless of ending. *'Misery' / Cave Story - Becomes summonable after completing Mimiga Island storyling if Good End is achieved. *'Elder God Demonbane' / DemonBane - ''A summon that appears randomly, though very rarely, and will overtake your summon and immediately implode the world you are currently are in. After that you will be forced back into "Lanes Between", and that world will be non-accesible from that point on as it was destroyed. If summoned at the end of the game everyone dies in a horribly gory, obviously non-canon ending. *'Big Daddy / Bioshock - Summonable upon completing all visits to Rapture. 50/50 chance of it being a Rosie or a Bouncer. Non-canon Allies Non-Canon allies from video games *'''Master Chief / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario and Luigi' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Crash Bandicoot' / N-Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *'Raiden'/ MGS2: Sons of Liberty *'Dante' and Nero/''Devil May Cry 4'' *'Takeshi'(Nitrome's "Final Ninja") and Kapowski (Nitrome's "Glassworks") at Akuma Industries *'Star Fox team'/ Star Fox: Assault *'The Demi-Fiend (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_Megami_Tensei_III:_Nocturne#Main_Character.2FDemi-fiend)' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Drew Blanc '''and' Flux Wildly/ Toonstuck'' *'James', Professor Li, Lucas Simms, Moira Brown and Sarah Lyons/ Fallout 3 *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (Is a summoned character, but when Duke is summoned, unless you hold the magic button, he is autonomous and attacks on his own, which is why he's in this list. He is also(for some reason) an ally on the Death Star and Corusant.) *'Dr. Annastasia Wustwagen', Ralph Remmington and Colonel Roosevelt/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled at Mochiads.com *'Rex Chance', Lucy Willing, and their creatures(Creatures don't replace DOnald and Goofy, they will occasionally travel along with Sora and company on their excursions) / Impossible Creatures *'Jimmy Hopkins' / Bully - Becomes a permanent non-summon after completing the Bullworth Academy storyline. *'Lucas' and Ness / Mother 3 and Earthbound - Become permanent non-summon allies after defeating the King P statue in Void City with their help. *'Jennifer' / Rule of Rose *'Eddie Riggs '/ Brütal Legend *'Cole Mcgrath '/ Infamous *'Ryu, Ken, Guile, Zangief, Chun-Li, Sakura '''and Dan Hibiki / ''Street Fighter IV *'Quote' and Curly Brace / Cave Story *'Jack '/ Bioshock *'''Steve / Minecraft'' *'Heavy, Scout, Spy, Engineer, Demoman, Pyro, Soldier, Sniper and Medic '/ The War of Fortress ''(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_2) NOTE: All the Characters are the allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki''' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, and Gazpacho' (Chowder (TV series) *'Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki' ([[Wikipedia:6teen|6teen) *'Matoro' / BIONICLE *'Major Payne, Tiger and Alex Stone '(Major Payne) *'Agent J '''and '''Agent K' (Men In Black II) *'Beavis '''and '''Butt-Head '(Beavis and Butt-Head) *'Cartman', Kyle, Stan, and Kenny (South Park) *'Buffy Summers, Angel temporary Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Spike' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'Tack and Princess Yum Yum' (The Thief and the Cobbler')'' *'''Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, John Dogget, Deep Throat ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) *'Jerry Seinfeld, Susan Ross, The Costanza Family, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, J. Peterman, Newman (temporary)' (Seinfeld) *'Rick O'Connel', Eve and Jonathan (The Mummy) *'Earl Basset', Valentine McKee and Burt Gummer (Tremors) *'Podge' and Rodge (A Scare at Bedtime) *'Jason Vorhees' temporary, Clay Miller (Friday the 13th) *'Rodney' and Fender (Robots) *'Freddy Kreuger' (temporary) / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Coraline Jones '(Coraline) *'Kevin McCallister' / Home Alone *'Marv' (temporary) / Home Alone *'Rudy Tabootie', Penny Sanchez, and Snap (Chalkzone) *'Neo' and Morpheus (The Matrix) *'Homer', Marge, Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *'The Griffin Family', Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland (Family Guy) *'The Jetsons Family '(The Jetsons) *'Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane '(Daria) *'Squire Flicker '''and '''Princess Flame '(Blazing Dragons) *'Bessie Higgenbottom' (The Mighty B!) *'Nathan Explosion, Skwiskgaar Skwigelf, Toki Wartooth, William Murderface '''and '''Pickles the Drummer' (Metalocalypse) *'Danny '''and '''Sawyer '(Cats Don't Dance) *'Chanticleer, Edmund, Patou, Peepers, '''and '''Snipes '(Rock A Doodle) *'Mrs. Brisby '''and '''Justin '(The Secret of Nimh) *'Dimitri '(Anastasia) *'Zach, Krysta '''and '''Pips '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *'Prince Derek '(The Swan Princess) *'Hubie '''and '''Rocko '(The Pebble and the Penguin) *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy', Rarity' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Kayley '''and '''Garret '(Quest for Camelot) *'Curdie '(The Princess and the Goblin) *'Prince Corneilius '(Thumbelina) *'Osmosis Jones '''and '''Drix '(Osmosis Jones) *'Tulio '''and '''Miguel '(The Road to El Dorado) Non-Canon allies from comics and other sources "Homeworld" is a term that defines what world said characters are allies on if they are not permanent non-summons. *'Mora', Minos, Randall, Sarah, Rachael, Idward, Miles, and Taffy (Las Lindas) / Homeworld: Gossamer *'Megaman' (Heroes, Inc.) / Homeworld: EX World *'Superman', Batman, The Hulk, and Spiderman (various comic books) / Homeworld: EX World *'Rorschach', Silk Spectre II, Nite Owl II, and Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) / Homeworld: New York, 1985 *'Fred' (Fred videos) / Homeworld: EX World *'Bob '''and '''Steve' (HalBuzzkill's Wastelands videos(http://www.youtube.com/user/HalBuzzkill) / Homeworld: EX World *'Big-Mouth '''and' Bug-Eye (HalBuzzkill's DA artwork(http://halbuzzkill.deviantart.com/)) - Become permanent non-summon allies after completing the "Help B & B" minigame on EX World. / Homeworld: EX World *'''Van Halen (Van Halen(band)) / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'James Hetfield' (Metallica) / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Mysterious Gunman' - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating him at Gossamer. Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Lone Apocalypse' - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating her at Gossamer while the Mysterious Gunman is in your party. / Homeworld: EX World *'Joe Biden', Obama, Arnold Shwarzeneggar, Tom Cruise, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, and more (real world) Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Ashlee', Calib, Gunther, Jerome, Mara, Mitch, Nina and Priya (Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com)) / Homeworld: Mussel Shoals High *'The Cat in the Hat'/ Homeworld: Seussland *'Colin Mochrie' (Colin Mochrie vs Jesus H. Christ series) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after helping him defeat the Gary clones in the Capital Wasteland's side quest, "Teh Gary Clone Warz" / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Vodka, P2, Angela Rudell, Dan, Mr. Awesome'and many other Void City residents (EnterVoid( http://www.entervoid.com )) / Homeworld: EX World *'TK(Tyler King's) Solid Snake '(Metal Gear Toast series) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating Metal Gear Toast / Homeworld: EX World *'The Cat Baron '(see Encyclopedia Dramatica's image section on the Happycat page) - Becomes a summonalbe ally after defeating Mundus at EX World. He also acts as a non-summon ally when on EX. / Homeworld: EX World *'Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow' and''' Luna'(Mark Haynes' artwork(http://alvin-earthworm.deviantart.com/)) / Homeworld: EX World *'Tib', '''Patrice', Junglebook Mogli, Mr. C, Frank Jones, Thomas Jameson Jr., Tsotsi, Lehanna, Bo, Aislen, Selia Sorassa and Marlowe (The Wastelands forum(http://wastelands.faminista.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=8&sid=fc4db5e0491df88c77c3262e285b9735)) / Homeworld: Nome Wastelands *'Kale Williams, Bruce Beradino, Christopher Hamachek '''and' Ashley Parker /''' Furthia High webcomic(http://furthiahigh.concessioncomic.com/) - Become permanent non-summons after completing all of the story missions in the Furthia High area of EX World / Homeworld: EX World *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) *'Jessica Elwood '(http://jessicaelwood.deviantart.com/) - Is initially only an ally at the MacGurey Mansion area of EX World, Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after completing all missions at the MacGurey Mansion area / Homeworld: EX World *'Trace Legacy', Flora, Keith and Natani (TwoKinds (http://twokindscomic.com/) - Become permanent non-summons after completing all missions in the TwoKinds region of EX World. *Janice and Pirate Percy/ Candle Cove (Candle Cove) *'Dad' / Sakupen's "Dadgame" (search Dadgame or Sakupen on Newgrounds) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating Prez. Boss' Final Weapon *'John Egbert '/ Homestuck *'Nostalgia Critic '/ Kickassia Non-canon Villains Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Newman' / Seinfeld *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Zigzag '''and '''The Mighty One Eye '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Freddy Kreuger' / Nightmare on Elm Street *'The Creeper' / Jeepers Creepers *'Vezon & Fenrakk' / BIONICLE *'Heather / Total Drama Island'' *'''Piraka / BIONICLE *'Serlena '/ Men In Black II *'Ivan Drago / '''Rocky IV *'Imhotep''' and Benny / The Mummy *'Graboids' and large numbers of Shriekers / Tremors *'The Beldam'/'' Coraline'' *'Mecha Barbara Streisand' and Mephisto / South Park *'The Master, Angel, Father Caleb, The Trio' (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'The Cigarette Smoking Man, The Syndicate, Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer' (The X-Files) *'Skrawl '''and '''Crainiac 4 '/ Chalkzone *'Harry' and Marv / Home Alone *'Count Geoffrey DeBouillon '(Blazing Dragons) *'Stephen' [Basil Brush] *'Edgar Jomfru '''and the '''Metal Masked Assasin '(''Metalocalypse) '' *'Darla Dimple '''and '''Max '(Cats Don't Dance) *'''Grand Duke of Owls '''and '''Hunch (Rock A Doodle) *'Jenner '(The Secret of Nimh) *'Rasputin '(Anastasia) *'Hexxus '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *'Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) *'The Hacker '(Cyberchase) *'Drake '(The Pebble and The Penguin) *'Ruber '''and the '''Griffon '(Quest for Camelot) *'Discord'/ My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic *'Prince Froglip '(The Princess and the Goblin) *'Grundel '''and '''Mr. Beetle '(Thumbelina) *'Thrax '(Osmosis Jones) *'Tzekel Khan '(The Road to El Dorado) Non-Canon Villains from video games *'Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake' (MGS2: Sons of Liberty) *'Sanctus' and Agnus (Devil May Cry 4) *'The Mutant Alien Zombie Menace' (Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com) *'Whitey Hooten', Velika LaPette, Dr. Otis Ganglion, and Upton Julius (Impossible Creatures) *'Count Nefarious '(Toonstuck) *'M.Bison, Balrog '''and Vega (Street Fighter IV) *'The Doctor''' and Ballos (Cave Story) *'Andrew Ryan' and Fontaine (Bioshock) Non-Canon Villains from comics and other sources *'Alejandra' (Las Lindas) *'Mysterious Gunman(?)' (Nobody knows where he comes from. He's probably not even a villain. All that is known of him is that he's young, he has a huge arsenal of weapons, and he likes to pop up in random worlds to challenge Sora and whatever allies he has at the time to battle. He always wears a hood and a robe similar to an Organization member which hides his face, but he gives away that he's not, primarily because he has no X in his real name. He only removes his hood and robe after you defeat him for the 6th time, which is usually at Gossamer. He also reveals his real name at this point. His battles are always optional, and he cannot be assigned as a normal boss, and, further pushing the fact that he might not be a villain, he cannot control the Heartless. In fact, he is a Heartless Hunter. As an ally, he is a capable melee fighter, but obviously favors attacking from a distance with various ranged weapons.) (if allowed on the pages for it, the Mysterious Gunman makes an appearance as an optional boss and summon in the Chipmunks and Chippettes game. his boss theme: Dante Battle 2 theme from Devil May Cry 2) *'Lone Apocalypse(?) '(Lone Apocalypse has power over natural disasters. Her abilites are derived from a special device that she carries called a Energy Inducer. She is just a girl who is loking for someone important to her. Her battles are always optional. Her battles are only found on worlds where you can find one for the Mysterious Gunman, and even then, she cannot be found unless the Gunman hasn't been defeated. The battle where she becomes able to join Sora as a permanent non-summon ally is on Gossamer, and this battle is rare because it can only be fought after ''the Guman's defeat on that world. Only if the Gunman has joined you will you be able to have her join you as well. During this battle, the Gunman has his robe and hood on. After it, he takes the hood off, and, recognizing him as the person she's been looking for, Lone Apocalypse reveals her name(Sarah Yamoko), and gives Sora her Energy Inducer, leaving her without any powers except the ones that she has learned naturally. She is a Hunter just like he is. As an ally, she is capable of holding her own in a small-scale battle, and her only magic is the 2nd type of Heal magic. The ENergy INducer becomes a Keyblade of the same name.) *'Naomi Kim', '''Kayley Harker', and Helen Clearwater (Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com)) *'Darth Smeow '(http://pokemoncardmaker.org/no/66242/) (Darth Smeow is Big-Mouth's Sith nemesis. Whenever Darth Smeow appears to terrorize people, Big-Mouth transforms into Bigu Mouthas - Big-Mouth's Jedi alter ego and owner of the Power Saber. Every time Darth Smeow attacks Sora and company, if Big-Mouth is in the party, he will transform into Bigu and become automatically armed with the Power Saber. If Sora was using the Power Saber at the time, he will automatically unequip it and a keyblade selection menu will appear.) *'Metal Gear Toast '(Metal Gear Toast series) *'Bashar al-Assad', Pat Robertson, Fred Phelps, Christian Weston Chandler, Debbie Schlussel, and more (Earth 2012) *'Lupin Gibb '(Furthia High webcomic(http://furthiahigh.concessioncomic.com/)) *'The Grinch' *'The Great Templars' and most Keidran (TwoKinds) *'Scarlett' and the VCPD (EnterVoid) *'The Skin Taker' and Horace Horrible '(''Candle Cove) *'''Jack Noir ''/ Homestuck'' Code Breaker ideas *Change Sora to: **Spongebob Squarepants **Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **Bone **Omi **Riku **Mysterious Gunman **Lone Apocalypse (w/o powers) **Minos **Rachael **Maniac Man **Nero **Goofy **Donald **Raven (Teen Titans(TV series)) **Kapowski **Takeshi **Rex Chance **KO Joe (Chop Socky Chooks) **Harry Potter **Peter Griffin **Mickey Mouse **Ralph Remmington **Clay Miller **Jason Vorheese **Freddy Kruger **James Hetfield **Ozzy Osbourne **Solid Snake **Gunther **Jerome **Nina **Jerry Seinfeld **Susan Ross **Elaine Benes **Frank Costanza **Cosmo Kramer **J. Peterman **Newman **Millixaw **Xelax **Xanin **Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) **Master Chief **George Costanza **Axel **Raziel **Neil Cicierega **Burt Gummer **Jamek Rutharen **Colin Mochrie **Alvin Earthworm **Brooklyn Kinnikuman **Sonia **Angelsnow **Luna **Big-Mouth **Bug-Eye **Bigu Mouthas **TK Solid Snake **Vodka **Metal Gear Toast **Michael Jackson **Dom Fera **Seth King **Tim Kish **Randal Octogonopus **Dr. Octogonopus **Tyler King **Kale Williams **Bruce Beradino **Ashley Parker **Lupin Gibb **Trace Legacy **Flora **Keith **Natani **Ness **P2 **Angela Rudell **Mr Awesome **Ryu **Ken **Zangief **Chun-Li **Quote **Jack **Big Daddy **John Egbert New Organization Members These people are the Nobody counterparts of characters in the idea list. These Nobodies joined with the Organization and recieved their Organization names soon after their appearance. List any Organization counterparts to certain characters here, along with the name of the character they are based on, their title, and their weapon(s). *15: Millixaw - Counterpart of Mysterious Gunman. Title: The Raging Flame of the Light. Weapon: Dual Uzis *16: Jakcx(pronounced Jax) - Counterpart of Solid Snake. Weapon: Dagger and SOCOM *17: Xanin - Counterpart of Nina. Title: The Silent Princess. Weapon: Twin Katanas *18: Nevrax - Counterpart of Raven. Weapon: Powers similar to Raven's *19: Gruxneth - Counterpart of Gunther. Weapon: Sniper Rifle *20: Rexon - Counterpart of Nero. Title: The Demon Lord. Weapon: Red Queen *21: Xiscon - Counterpart of Sonic. Weapon: Sheer physical strength *22: Gyxu - Counterpart of Flight Attendant Guy. Title: The Lucky Fearful. Weapon: Flamethrower *23: Saxhek - Counterpart of Shake(Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Title: The Reckless Racer. Weapon: Drag Racer *24: Draxnei - Counterpart of Raiden. Weapon: Stinger Missile Launcher and H.F. Blade *25: Jesmax - Counterpart of James Hetfield. Title: The Metal God. Weapon: Metallo *26: Mixgol - Counterpart of Junglebook Mogli. Title: The Psychotic Rush. Weapon: Smith & Wesson Model 29 and bone dagger *27: Xelax - Counterpart of Maniac Man. Title: The Twin Furies. Weapon: Dual Chainsaws *28: Maxjal - Counterpart of Jamal Malik. Weapon: AK47 and sword *29: Xeteiws- Counterpart of Stewie Griffin. Weapon: Machine gun, laser gun. *30: Staxohm - Counterpart of Thomas Jameson Jr. Title: The Machine Warrior. Weapon: Cybernetic upgrades to arms and legs, broadsword, various machines *31: Pexthesen- Counterpart of Stephen. Title: Fat Face Fool. Weapon: Rabies *32. Axni- Counterpart of Ian McKinley. Title: The Lonely Second Life. Weapon: Red Queen. *33. Caxrelih- Counterpart of Charlie Brown. Title: The All-American Blockhead. Weapon: Metal baseball bat. *34. Moxi- Counterpart of Omi. Title: The Bald Midget Monk. Weapon: Staff *35. *36. *37. *38. *39. *40. *41. Xetro- Counterpart of Masterchief. Title: Black Spartan. Weapon: Energy Sword, Spartan Laser. *42. Xira- Counterpart of Yuki Cross(Vampire Knight). Title: The Psychic. Weapon: Two Katana Swords. *43. Yxru - Counterpart of Ryu. Title: The Qi Master. Weapon: Advanced Hadouken *44. Knex - Counterpart of Ken. Title: The Unpredictable. Weapon: Advanced Shoryuken *45. Xafingze - Counterpart of Zangief. Title: Red Cyclone Reborn. Weapon: Enhanced strength *46. Gelaxan - Counterpart of Angela Rudell. Title: The Blood Warrior. Weapon: Her own blood New Keyblades *Witchcraft and Wizardy Key - Obtained in Hogwarts after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle with Lord Voldemort. The keychain is the Hogwarts logo. *Yellow-Blade - Obtained in Springfield after defeating Mr. Burns; rewarded to Sora from Homer and Bart. The keychain is a donut. *To Protect And Serve - Blade resembling a Rhode Island police car. Obtained in Quahog after Sora and his friends find Lois and Chris hiding in Mayor West's closet before the final boss. The keychain is a police badge. *Krabby (Key) - Obtained in Bikini Bottom. The keychain is Spongebob's hat. *Powerpuff Key - Obtained in Townsville after defeating Mojo Jojo; rewarded to Sora from The Powerpuff Girls and Professer Utonium. The keychain is Powerpuff Girls Symbol. *Power Of The Force (Key) - Obtained in Star Wars level after defeating Darth Vader; rewarded to Sora by Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker. Increase maximum attack power. *She Is The Slayer (Key) - Obtained in Sunnydale after the battle with Saix in the Second Visit. The keychain is a vampire fang. *Homsar Key - Obtained in Free Country, U.S.A. (world); rewarded to Sora from Homsar after playing one of the mini-games in that world. *Untamed Dragon- Obtained in Camelhot after completing the 2nd visit. *Blader - Obtained in Junkyard Scrapheap; found in a treasure chest. looks like the normal Kingdom Key, only with a face on the handle. Keychain looks like an Appliance Cord. *Red Queen - One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. A standard Red Queen sword used by the Order of the Sword. Recieved from Credo in Fortuna City after helping Nero defeat Dante for the first time. Increases max attack power and increases MP and AP by 2. It, basically, still has the keychain on the back of it though: Kyrie's necklace is attatched to the handle. *Super Energy Key - Obtained from Dr. Wurstwagen and Ralph Remmington after taking your first stand alongside the two against the Mutant Alien Zombies. This key is literally pumping natural gas and energy through itself at all times, which strengthens your fire and electric magic while using it. It also increases MP by 1 and AP by 1. Its keychain is the Super Energy Apocalypse symbol for Energy. *Rebellion - One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Dante's sword that he inherited from his father. Recieved from Dante before the fight against Sanctus. Increases MP by 3 and max attack power. If it were a key, its keychain would be Dante's amulet. *Nuke Em' Keyblade- Shaped like a mix between a watch and a key. Obtained after defeating Ozymandias in the Watchmen level. The Keychain is the Veidt Industries logo. *NukemBlade - A keyblade with a yellow-and-black striped shaft, the key part being miniature replicas of guns from Duke Nukem 64, and the handle being the DukeBurger "D." Recieved at the same time you get the Hellfire summon gem. Raises max HP by 6, AP by 4, and MP by 1. Also strengthens melee attacks. The keychain is the tri-foil symbol for radioactivity. *Nevermore Keyblade - Obtained in Jump City (from the TV Show, Teen Titans); rewarded to Sora from Raven after defeating Lexaeus. The keychain is a raven's feather. *Crazy Key - Obtained after getting the Crazy Frog summon charm; makes enemies (espeacially Non-Canon Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a dizzy spiral. *Van Halen-blade - A deep red Keyblade with a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end. Recieved from Van Halen in Gossamer after defeating Pete. It is the guitar he uses to play the Van Halen Guitar Jam minigame, and using it allows you to use a special type of Thunder magic called "Chord," which makes Sora strum the guitar, creating an expanding wall of electricity around him that lasts from 2 to 5 seconds depending on how full the Chord meter is.* This key, or another type of Guitar-blade key, is required to be equipped before Sora can participate in a Guitar Jam minigame. The keychain is the Van-Halen logo. *Metallo - A purplish-blue Keyblade with a lightningbolt pattern and a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end, similar to the Van Halen-blade. Recieved from James Hetfield after the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. While the Van Halen-blade sounds like an acoustic-electric(like Van Halen's guitar), the Metallo sounds like James Hetfield's guitar from Metallica. It or another type of Guitar-blade is required to play Guitar Jam minigames. It allows for use of a type of Thunder magic called Strike, which sends out 1-10 supercharged lightning bolts straight out of the blade's front at the targeted enemy depending on how full the Lightning-meter is.* The keychain is the Metallica "M". *Evergreen Key - Obtained in Evergreen Forest (from The Raccoons); rewarded to Sora from Bert Raccoon after defeating Milton Midas. The keychain is a raccoon tail. *Maniac Blade - Obtained at the same time Sora gets the Manic Gem. Allows for special attack "Crazy Spin" and increases AP and MP by 3. The keychain is an MB shaped like Metallica versions of the letters. *The Truth Is Out There - Obtained in the Land Of The Paranormal; rewarded to Sora from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after defeating Donnie Pfaster. The keychain is an X. *Ninja's Honor - A Keyblade resembling a ninja sword, only with the typical key part on the front end. Obtained from Takeshi at Akuma Industries after getting into the main building of the facility. Increases max HP by 5 and max MP by 1, increases speed, and stengthens Gravity magic. The keychain is a ninja star. *Glass Key - A remarkably durable Keyblade made of glass. Recieved from Kapowski after helping him destroy Akuma's security guards at Akuma Industries. Increases the duration of Stop Magic, strengthens Ice magic, allows Sora to climb walls for up to 5 seconds, and increases max MP by 3. The keychain is, as the descripton and where it came from suggests, a piece of spare polished glass from the Glassworks. *Army Strong - A powerful keyblade with phoenix feathers strewn down the shaft and a handle in the shape of the Army star. Has the power of the Blazing Middle-East sun. Found in a chest in the Capital Wasteland. Increases Max MP by 2, increases the power of Fire Magic, and does Fire damage with every hit. The keychain is a set of dog tags from a soldier known only as "Combatant 666." *Ames' Gun Key - A keyblade with a gun barrel stretching all the way down the key shaft, with the trigger on the handle. Recieved from the Mysterious Gunman after defeating him for the 6th time as congatulations for being so skillful. Increases max MP by 4, and allows rapid-fire Fire magic while also halving Fire magic's MP cost. The keychain is a live revolver round. *The Twin Furies - Using this weapon makes Sora dual-wield a pair of Keyblades with red handles and motorized sawteeth similar to chainsaws on their shafts. Obtained after defeating Xelax at the New Deal Car Lot. The keychain is a Roman numeral 27. *The Psychotic Rush - Keyblade with a sharp ahaft made of bone, with a handle having a black-and-white pattern similar to the pattern on Junglebook Mogli's thighs, with Mogli's signature carved into it. Obtained after defeating Mixgol in the Capitl Wasteland's 7th visit. te keychain is a Roman numeral 26. *The Metal God - Keyblade resembling a Metallo, only it has an apparatus extended from the shaft that gives it the appearance of a scythe. However, it cannot be used in Guitar Jam minigames. The keychain is a Roman numeral 25. *The Reckless Racer - An extremely fast Keyblade that resembles the Kingdom Key, only the shaft is red. Obtained after defeating Saxhek at New Jersey(Aqua Teen Hunger Force). The keychain is a Roman numeral 23. *The Lucky Fearful - A Keyblade resembling a flamethrower. Equipping this weapon allows Sora to shoot out streams of fire at a cost of MP, and puts a large fuel tank on Sora's back, but don't worry, it doesn't impede his movement. The keychain is a Roman numeral 22. *The Demon Lord - A more meancing looking version of the Red Queen, with a dark aura around it and red markings on the sides. Obtained after defeating Rexon for the final time. The keychain is a Roman numeral 20. *The Silent Princess - Keyblade that resembles a katana, with a pink-tinted handle and no handleguards. Cherry flower petals appear, fall to the ground and disappear when Sora swings this weapon. Obtained after defeating Xanin at Mussel Shoals High. The keychain is a Roman numeral 17. *The Raging Flame of the Light - Keyblade that has its surface covered in white-hot flames everywhere except for the handle. Recieved from Millixaw after defeating Larxene at The World About Nothing. The keychain is a Roman numeral 15. *The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in The World About Nothing. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. *The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hogwarts. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. *The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him on Skull Island. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. *The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. *The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Sunnydale. The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. *The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Jump City. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. *The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Lyoko. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. *The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Galleria Mall. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. *The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in New New York. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. *Blade Of The Arbiter - Obtained after completing the Halo level. *Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. *Hedgehog Fury - Obtained after fighting alongside Sonic and Shadow in the Mobius world. *Impossible Keyblade - Obtained from Rex Chance after defeating Dr. Ganglion. A blade that has Level V power with the ability to spread disease among its opponents. Raises strength by 25 and attacking enemies with it will poison them in such a way that the poison spreads to all other enemies it touches. Reduces MP by 1 and AP by 3, though. The keychain is the IC logo to the game. *AK-47 - Obtained from Tom Cruise at Earth, 2009 after defeating Fred Phelps. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. This weapon allows for rapid-fire Fire magic at an even faster rate than Ames' Gun Key(hold the magic's shortcut button to keep shooting at a rate of 10 fireballs per second), but isn't nearly as strong and doesn't provide the rest of the advantages that the Gun Key provides. It still has the keychain though: a bullseye target. *''Craftsman'' Chainsaw - Obtained from Flight Attendant Guy after defeating the Undead Werewolf. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Increases strength by 35, but provides no other advantages and has a slow swing and a somewhat short reach. The ripcord is the keychain. *Metallica Sledgehammer - Recived from Frank after completing the Nome Wastelands 2nd visit. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Increases max MP by 1, Strength by 19, has a long reach, and increases the power of thunder magic by a lot. Since there is no keychain, there is no need to list one. *Lemonic Demonade - A Guitar-blade that has a handle shaped like a horned lemon. Recieved from Neil Cicierega when the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame becomes available. Increases max MP by 3, max Drives by 1, and raises strength by 18. However, it also reduces max HP by about 12, making it powerful, but hazardous to your health. It or another type of Guitar-blade is required to play Guitar Jam minigames. *Energy Inducer - A keyblade with a shaft made of electrical energy that has at least 1.5x the reach of the Kingdom Key. It also raises max MP by 5, while changing all types of Aero magic into different types of Tornado magic, and granting a new type of magic called Meteor, which allows Sora to bring meteorites down onto up to 3 targeted enemies. Hold down the Magic Shortcut button to target enemies until the crosshairs turn red, then let go to unleash astronomical hell upon the targeted foes. If there are fewer than 3 enemies, than simply release the button as soon as you've targeted the enemies. You recieve this keyblade from Lone Apocalypse when she joins your party. *Poke Key- A Keyblade which upgrades you'r fire spell. Attained after defeating Heartless Stephen. *Power Saber - A keyblade that doesnt look like a key, but is instead a green lightsaber that is significantly more powerful then the Power of the Force key. It provides twice as large of an attack power boost as the Power of the Force key, but has an added effect that makes Sora jump higher. However, it retains the keychain on the botom of the handle: a metal nametag with the name "Bigu" on it. Sora gets it on EX World after defeating a man named Big-Mouth in a 1-on-1. *Thriller - A keyblade made of sharp bone, and only able to be wielded by those who have survived without hiding during the Thriller Night on EX World. Provides an excellent attack power boost, and strengthens fire and Gravity magic, and provides a new magic called Thriller, which causes enemies hit by it to become frightened and unable to move, let alone attack. BUt its MP cost is enormous. The weapon leaves bluish-black after-images when swung. The keychain is a shiny silver "T" *Rage of Kale's Mind - A keyblade resembling a fencing sword. Has a long reach and many of its attacks are critical hits. Sora gets it from Kale at Furthia High after he awakens from his coma, explaining that he got his hands on it in his dreamworld(in other words, the first person to actually recieve it is Kale after his forced 1-v-1 battle.). It leaves a bright, reddish-white glow behind when swung. The keychain is a small shard of a special crystal. *Bug-Eye - Yes, it means the person. As few not from EX know, Bug-Eye is a kind of superhero, capable of modifying his density, weight and shape into that of just about any physical object imaginable, including gummi blocks(but you never get to use him as one =( ). The only thing he cannot shift into is projectile weapons. As Sora's keyblade, he mostly takes the form of a large and powerful hammer, but will also change himself into other things to fit the occasion(a shield when using the Guard ability, a wheel-ish thing when using the Dodge Roll ability(which allows him to continually roll by holding the square button), a sword when using Vortex, Ragnarok or Ars Arcanum, and more). This keyblade enhances Sora's Strength by 10, his defense by 4, and his max MP by 1. However, Bug-Eye cannot be a party member when this Keyblade is equipped. He has no keychain. *The Blu Spy - This keyblade is only as strong as the Metallo, but there are several differences: It looks like a Kingdom Key with a blue handle and longer shaft, and its most prominent feature is that it makes it so non-boss enemies only attack if attacked first. It has a small metal Blu Spy face as its keychain. Sora gets it by finding the blue Spy in the TwoKinds region, who gives it to Sora believing him to be the most capable out of everyone in the room to wield the abilites of a Spy. *Harpoon - Recieved after completing both of Rapture's visits. The keyblade's handle remains the same as the Kingdom Key but its shaft is replaced by a long single-edged harpoon. It is one of the longest-reaching and strongest weapons in the game on its own, but its damage is determined by the last minute digit of the Play Time(higher = stronger) and rarely if ever scores critical hits. Note about Van Halen-blade: The Chord meter is a special meter that only appears when using the Van Halen-blade. It fills when you attack with the Van Halen-blade as you would any other keyblade. The fuller it is, the longer the wall of electricity will last when you use Chord. Using Chord empties the meter completely. Note about the Metallo: The Lightning-meter is a special meter that only appears when using Metallo. It fills when you hit enemies with melee attacks. The meter has 10 sections, and at least one has to be full in order to use the special magic, Strike. Depending on how many sections of the Lightning-meter are full, using Strike will launch a bolt of lightning, stronger the more sections are filled, into whatever enemy you are locked onto. Using Strike will empty the meter completely. New Drive Forms *'Power Soldier / '''Earned after becoming an honorary Brotherhood of Steel member by completing the Capital Wastelands 7th visit. Sora suddenly becomes dressed in red-tinted Power Armor, and gains an enormous boost to his defense at a cost of reduced jump height and movement speed. This form gains experience when you defeat enemies while it is active. Costs 3 drives. *'Vira / Gained after summoning Dr. Mario 50 times. Sora's eyes and clothes become green, while his skin tints blue. He gets drastically physically weaker, but every attack that he lands will infect the enemy with a virus that spreads to other enemies simply by their touching a host. As an added bonus, every two points of damage caused by the virus will heal Sora by one point. The virus CAN infect bosses by hitting the boss repeatedly. The form gains experience when the infection kills enemies. Costs 2 drives. *'''Other Sora/ The equivilant of the Anti-Sora drive form. Earned after defeating the Other Mother/Beldam. Sora's attributes are signifcantly heightened, but Sora's health will drain until he dies or the Drive Form ends unless you perform context-sensitive on-screen cues when they pop up on screen. Costs all of your drives. *'Pro Merc / '''Sora earns this form after completing the optional mission "Teh Gary Clone Warz" at the Capital Wasteland on any visit. Sora becomes dressed in Fallout 3 merc apparel with a red vest, and his keyblade becomes a Chinese Assault Rifle. He gains rapid fire Fire magic in this form, and using Fire magic in this form doesn't use MP. THis form gains experience when you defeat enemies. Costs 4 drives. *'Green Boy / Sora earns this form after completing the Madison Military Academy storyline. He becomes dressed in a Madison Military Academy ROTC uniform and gains a pair of dog tags around his neck. With this form active, Sora is faster, stronger and can jump higher, wiht no detrimental effects. This form gains experience when you kill enemies while it is active. Costs 5 drives. *'Hunter / '''Sora earns this form after gaining Alex Mercer as an ally. When this form is activated, Sora becomes significantly larger and stronger, but also becomes a little slower and less agile. His attacks are devastatingly strong in this form, but his slow speed and large size makes him a relatively easy target. Costs 6 drives. *'Anthro / 'Sora takes on his anthro form from Gossamer with this drive active. He earns it after completing Gossamer's 2nd visit. With this form active, Sora takes less damage from enemy attacks, and is a little more agile and can jump higher. However, he will have significantly less magic at his disposal. This form cannot be activated at Gossamer or The Nome Wastelands. Costs 4 drives. *'Robot / '''Sora earns this form after completing the Mimiga Island storyline. He takes on his Mimiga island appearance, and damage he takes is halved from all enemies except bosses, in which case it has no effect aside from aesthetic. This form cannot be activated on Mimiga Island. Costs 3 drives. Spoilers and Plots *On Voya Nui, Sora and the gang have to face a lot of Heartless-transformed Matoran and face the Piraka, but mainly lose. Thok makes a deal with them that he would secretly help them find a so-called "Mask of Life" and defeat the Piraka. Soon, the Toa Inika arrive and help them defeat the Piraka, but Thok shockingly joins them. They soon find Vezon—Vezok's double—and a giant Fenrakk in possession of the mask. And Zexion of Organization XIII assists him. Vezon is defeated and some of the mask's power engraved in the keyblade(s) and weapons of the group, but the mask lost in the waters of Mahri Nui. Sora and the gang depart, wishing the Inika good luck. *In Camp Crystal Lake, Sora ends up alone in the camp, with Donald and Goofy nowhere to be found. He soon comes in a encounter with some of the campers at the camp, looking for a marijuana plant when they come in contact with the Heartless, and then Jason Vorhees as soon as the Heartless attacking the group are defeated. Sora narrowly escapes from Jason, but the campers that Sora met had recieved a grisly end. Sora soon learns from another camper named Clay Miller that Jason is a psychopath who kills partially due to what happened to his mother Pamela Vorhees, and moreover, he stole Whitney from Clay becuase the girl bears resemblence to Jason's mother when she was young. The Heartless are here because Whitney is the Princess of Light, and Jason wants to kill the Heartless along with anyone who dares to take away Whitney from him. Soon, Sora and Jason form a brief alliance to rid the Camp of Heartless, then they fight each other for Whitney. Sora beats Jason the first time, and run away with Whitney alongside Clay and another camper Jenna. Jason catches them and Jenna sacrifices herself to buy Sora and the others time to escape. Jason then fights Sora again, and wins. He is about to kill Sora when Whitney uses Jason's memory of his mother to distract him long enough for Clay to stab Jason in the chest with his own machete and kill him, then dispose of the dead body in the lake. Sora then seals the Keyhole and sets off for the Gummi Ship. but as he walks away, Jason bursts out of the lake and takes Whitney down into the water with him. In the second visit, Sora finds Maleficent in the camp attempting to resurrect Jason to get revenge on Clay and Sora. Shee manages to succeed at resurrecting Jason, but must also bring back Pamela to exact her revenge. Whitney's death holds the key to the success of his plan. Because she was pulled into the water at the end of the last visit, she ends up dying from pnemonia and then Pamela comes back, but as a disembodied head. Sora and Clay set a trap for Maleficent and Jason, so they can stop them both once and for all. The trap triggers when Maleficent trips an alarm, both she and Pamela are stunned then killed in battle by Sora, and Jason becomes enraged. He fights Sora again, but fails to defeat Sora like last time. Sora fails to stop Jason from killing Clay but then kills Jason in retaliation and steals the machete from the cold rotting hand of Jason's corpse. Clay uses his last breath to thank Sora, and then the Keyblade master sets away from the camp, and the credits roll for '''Kingdom Hearts: Friday the 13th. (Did I mention this will be a stand-alone Kingdom Hearts game, and the first not to feature Donald and Goofy at all, and be rated M?) *At the Big Shell, Sora and his friends are caught off guard by 3 soldiers, with more constantly arriving. Soon after, they discover that they have been locked in a storage room in Strut E. Not long after that, they hear gunshots and speech outside. Then, the door to the storage opens, and Raiden walks in and rescues them. After a long argument, he finally tells the gang where they are and what he's doing there. Just then, 3 more soliers enter the room, and the four of them are forced to fight. After that, Sora and his friends make their way onto the D-E connecing bridge, and see several more soldiers attempting to shoot at a strange woman on the other side of the bridge to the center. After all their ammunition is wasted, the woman quickly destroys both the soldiers and the bridge to the core. Soon after, they enter a room where a strange man named Vamp attacks them with the help of several Heartless, but before he can get at them, a man that calls himself Iroquoi Pliskin walks in the door and quickly begins shooting. Vamp and the Heartless quickly flee the scene. Later on, right when they are about to make their way to Strut H, Fatman appears on the roof of Strut E and taunts them into coming and fighting him. After he gets finished off, and all his bombs deactivated, they go along the 1-2 connector and get attacked by Solidus Snake in a jet. After destroying the jet, before it can fall in the water, a RAY hops out of the water and catches it. After a long monologue by Solidus, Sora and his friends are forced to use the pontoon bridges to get to Shell 2. But soon after hey start off along the bridge, an army of flying Heartless attack. After they finish, they make their way to the Shell 2 core, and learn of a group called the Patriots. After this, Plisken calls and answers "Yes" to a question Raiden asked him after the jet fight: "Are you Solid Snake?." Soon after this, Snake's friend Otacon tells them that the Big Shell is realy a housing for a gigantic Metal Gear. They learn that Otacon's sister, Emma, is the only one that can disable it. Afterward, Emma winds up being killed, but not before she can activate the virus designed to damage the Metal Gear's "brain." After this, Sora and his friends wind up getting captured and brought into the Metal Gear, robbed of their weapons. After getting them back, they move on with Solid Snake to the next room, where they must fight a seemingly endless array of soldiers to continue. After this, they make their way to the upper level, leaving Snake behind after he said to keep going. They are then forced to fight a RAY. Afterward, the Metal Gear surfaces, and after a long cutscene, the Metal Gear smashes into the nearby city of Manhattan. After fighting and defeating Solidus, the world's Keyhole appears on the statue in front of the City Center. After sealing it, Raiden is reunited with Rosemary, and Snake decides to join Sora and his friends(as a summoned character), claiming that joining him was a mission that he was given long ago. They soon leave, but not before Otacon is able to explain that this world is going through a strange anomaly that seems to be altering the timestream in a strange way(allowing Sora and his friends to access the Big Shell again or the Tanker at any time). (Sorry if this was a little long, I just got so invlovled.) *IN the 1st visit to Perfection Valley, soon after landing, they enter Walter Chang's store, and find him, Burt and Nester talking at a table. He finds Valentine McKee at the refrigerators getting himself a soda. However, Earl is the first one to actually take notice of Sora and company. After a short conversation, Earl sends Sora and his friends off to help him with something. After they finished, Earl thanks them for their help and goes on his way wih Val to Bicksby. On their way back to the lake, they meet Rhonda, who asks them about the unexplained readings that she's been getting on the seismometers. A few days on the world later, Sora finds Earl and Val on horses. Sora asks them what theyre doing, and Earl tells him that someone killed Old Fred the farmer down the road. Soon after, the horses that they are riding start going crazy. Suddenly, a trio of red snake-like things pop out of the ground and attack. After avoiding them, they return into the ground. THe group thinks that he attack is over, until a full-on Graboid comes out of the ground. As Sora and co. begin to run away, the Graboid returns to the ground and begins chasing them. They lead it into a concrete barrier, which kills it. After a few hours of investigation, Rhonda reveals that there are at least 3 more of them. After discovering them, they find a way to destroy them: explosives tied to RC cars to generate vibrations to attract them. In the end, Val and Sora kill the last one by driving it off of a cliff with the last explosive. All of the town celebrates. Before they leave, they discover that Val has stowed aboard. HE tells them that he doesn't want to be there just in case there's more of them. Val then becomes a summonable character. ** On the 2nd visit, Sora and co. find Earl and Burt being persuaded into coming to Mexico to kill Graboids that are attacking an oil refinery. Sora and company agree to go on the trip with them to help. A few kills in, Earl, Sora and Burt find one dead with its side completely removed. They discover that all but one of the remaining 20 Graboids have had this happen to them. They are soon after attacked by 3 Shriekers. What with the attack being unexpeted, Sora and company are overwhelmed, but Burt pulls out his gun just in time to blow them away. After destroying all of the remaining Graboid, they discover the heat-sensing property of the Shriekers. WHen they discover that the 57 SHriekers that were left have multiplied into 171 of them, the group locks them all into the refinery garage, with Burt's truck full of explosives in it. Sora comes up with a plan. He has the others spray him with a fire extinguisher to make him cold. He then enters the building, but the combined body heat of himself and all of the Shriekers melts the ice while he's trying to set one explosive. Discovering that he's been spotted, Sora quickly sets a detonator for a short amount of time and just throws it into the truck. After escaping the building and telling Burt what he did, Burt tells the entire group to run. Burt tells them that it's going to be BIG. After jumping into a ditch about 600 feet away from the refinery garage, the truck blows up, and all the Shirekers along with it. The dust wave created by the blast reaches out 300 feet beyond the ditch. When they get up, they see that everything near the blast site, including the garage, has been completely levelled. They once again celebrate another victory. Before they leave, Burt offers to join Sora and company, what with the fact the his only way home was blown up. Sora quickly accepts, and Burt joins as a permanent non-summon ally. * After entering Springfield, Sora and his friends are found walking along the highway by Marge Simpson, who offers to let them stay at the Simpsons' house. When they arrive, they meet Bart, who tricks them, along with Milhouse, into going with him to the abandoned warehouse near the Duff brewery. On the way there, they meet up with Homer, who decides to come with them after discovering that they'd be close to the "Duff place." When they get there, they all start bouncing around on old matresses, when suddenly a bunch of Heartless attack, and they are forced to fight. After this, they discover that none other than Franky the Squealer gave away the fact that Sora and his friends were in Springfield to the leader of Organization XIII. After this, Heartless begin to attack them much more frequently. Come nightfall, they decide to hide out in the elementary school, where they meet Lisa, cowering from the Heartless outside. They learn that the Heartless seem to be flocking toward Montgomery Burns' manor. They decide to make their way to the manor, only to be attacked by Smithers and Burns' guard dogs. After the fight, they enter Burns' manor and begin wandering the hallways until, finally, when they enter the foyer, a Heartless-controlled Burns, together with two large Heartless, attacks the group. After he is defeated and the keyhole(which was in his fireplace) sealed, Burns' thoughts and behavior return to normal, and all of Springfield celebrates. However, before they leave, Homer begs them to let him come with them, resulting in Homer becoming one of their most powerful summonable characters. *After the landing, the team discovers that almost everyone in the team changed in some way, most significanly Sora, who has changed into a snow leopard. They see a city on the horizon and start making their way there. When they get here, they discover that he's not the only one who looks like an animal. Hundreds of humanoid animals are wandering the streets. They ask a local fruit vendor where they are, and the vendor reveals to them that they are in the city of Gossamer, and tells them that there is a local tavern nearby, and that a barmaid by the name of Tila Tequila would give them a map of the city. Once they recieve it, a minimap appears in the corner of the screen. They make their way out of the city down a beaten road to a local farm, where they meet Taffy and Idward, who are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the others. They soon hear movement upstairs, and everyone else comes down to the table while Taffy goes into the kitchen. Afterwards, Taffy has a little talk with Mora, the owner, about letting them stay at the farm while they were here. She agrees to do so, but only after they agree that they will do something useful every once in a while. Then, they hear things breaking and rapid footsteps and shouts from the dining room. The group of them go into the room to see everyone gone but Sarah, who is backed up in a corner by a flock of Heartless who are being led by Pete, who says that he has certain "intentions." After seeing the group standing there, he directs the Heartless' attention to them, and the first fight of this world ensues. Afterwards, Sora tells everyone that he has to find the keyhole in order to save this world from eventual destruction. No more Heartless appeared for a long time, and they learn of a harvest festival being held soon... two hours to be exact. So, everyone quickly got dressed and ready and went to the festival, Sora now dressed in a tuxedo. After finding Sarah behind a wall cowering and repeatedly saying that she's afraid of something that she can't see, Donald suspects something. And his suspicions were correct: soon after this, a practical army of Heartless appear and attack, and they discover that Alejandra's mind has been taken over by the heartless. Everyone from the farm is available as allies at this point. As they begin to fight Alejandra, who now has a large scythe and a gun, after the rest of the heartless are dispatched, and Alej's health reduced to 1/2, suddenly Eddie Van Halen (0_0) comes and helps Sora and the others in their fight against the darkness with a hi-power mic and a guitar that shoot out electricty and doubles as an axe(O_O), similar to the Mysterious Gunman's Reaver Axe, and Van Halen becomes an ally as well. Afterward, they chase after Pete and get attacked by a haywire crane. After the crane is destroyed and Pete defeated, the keyhole appears on the nearby tower. After it is sealed, the festival continues and, as a special kind of "thank you," Van Halen comes up, gives Sora the Van Halen-blade, and asks if he'd like to play the guitar for his next song, resulting in a mini-game where you have to press the tringle, X, circle and square buttons as they pass through a circle in the middle of the bottom of the screen. After Sora and the others are ready to move on, Mora tells them that they can always come back. And this is a good thing in ways, because there are now minigames to play around the farm and the city, including the Van Halen Guitar Jam. They also soon discover that Alej is still alive, and she admits that she had submitted to the darkness, and promises she will never do so again. Just before they leave, they discover that Miles amd Sarah have stowed away onboard, because Miles wants to go with them and see new places, while Sarah is looking forward to an adventure. Rachael goes onboard, too, claiming that where Sarha goes, she goes, seeing as they're sisters. Sora and his friends allow them to come with them and they becomes a summonable character. If Sora accepted the challenges of the Mysterious Gunman every time, then here, before they leave, the Gunman stops them, and takes off his robe and hood, revealing him to be a young man in his late teens with a blue long-sleeve shirt, tuxedo pants, grey fur, a tail similar to Sarah's in shape, brown hair and two eyes of different colors, one brown the other yellow. He also reveals his name to be William Ames. He says he'll give them the Gun Key and the location of a world that none of them have ever seen before if they'll let him come as well. Sora agrees, and the Mysterious Gunman, not so mysterious anymore, becomes a permanent non-summon, and the world Earth, 2009 becomes available.(Note that the Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Rachael, and Sarah are permanent anthros: They don't become human when not at Gossamer. However, their outfits may vary depending on what world they're summoned on.) *When their ship crashes near a school, Sora and the gang are now kids, and they find the school is full of heartless. Sora meets up with a kid named Emmett who thinks aliens are behind this. Emmett goes with them to investageate the school. They are surrounded by heartless and then saved by a goth girl named Shareena Wickett. She tells them to meet her in the computer room. There, they meet the twins, Lemonajella and Orangajella, who explains that their teacher, Eugenia P. Kisskillya, is giveing kids more Detentions than before, and she is sending heartless to kidnap the kids. Sora decides to help them out, when they hear a girl scream. In the hallways, the scream came from a girl scout named Shelly Kelly, who is being chased by heartless. After they rescue her a heartless kindnaps Sora`s friends. He almost gets captured himself, when he is saved by a kid with a yo-yo called Duncan Bubble, a Latino kid named Gug, and a comic book fan named Jim Kim. Emment, Shareena, Shelly and the twins catch up with them. All 8 of the kids then team up with Sora to save the school and the others, making it the first time Sora has more than two people in the party. They show up in the Detention room to find a heartless-controlled Kisskillya after a boss battle. Kisskillya is defeated and returned to her old self, giving the kids Detention for attacking the teacher. But they perfer it regular without heartless than no detntenion at all. After getting back togeter with his friends, Sora seals the keyhole and says good bye to the kids. But before they give him a new keychain, and Shareena kisses him on the cheek. (note to whoever originally wrote this: I proofread it to make it a little more grammar-correct, which, in turn, makes it easier to read.) *In the Peanuts world during your first visit, Sora and Kairi join up with Snoopy to find his previous owner Lila (in a storyline similiar to the 1972 film Snoopy, Come Home. While in the world during this visit, the two experience a form change into beagles like Snoopy, and Sora and Kairi's dialogue is heard through thought processes (which can be heard by the player). *After the King Kong level, Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Mysterious Gunman in the King Kong level. *Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Gunman in the King Kong level. *Dr. Manhattan had created the Nuke 'Em Keyblade, as well as the Wishing Star and Oblivion when he was still Jon Osterman. *Masterchief was fighting a large army of Heartless. After the epic battle, Masterchief is a victor. *At Mussel Shoals High, Sora and the Mysterious Gunman discover that the Gunman has a Nobody counterpart, Millixaw, who recently became an Organization member. Sora and company encounter and fight him several times in the future. Later, at The World About Nothing, Millixaw turns on the Organization, and works together with the Gunman to destroy a horde of Dusks and Creepers, and then helped him defeat Larxene. Shortly afterward, and after a conversation between the two, Millixaw rejoins with the Gunman, making it the last time that Sora and his friends will ever see him. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include Looney Tunes, Seinfeld, Kung Fu Panda and The World That Never Was). *Xetro and Xira became traitors of the Organization and help Sora and his friends fight the Heartless, Nobodies, and the new kind of creatures called the Souless *The credits of the game show tributes to some celebrities and other people that are associated with the game in some way, who have passed away recently and in the past. These include Wayne Allwine, Michael Jackson, Freddy Mercury, Cliff Burton, Gidget the dog, Lou Albano, Umaga, Soupy Sales, Holly Wells, Jessica Chapman, Jodie Jones, Robert Burns, Captain Edward Smith, Adolf Hitler, James Doohan, John Candy, Aaliyah, Walter Cronkite, Brian Jones, Terry Kath, Billy Mays, Stephen Gately, DJ AM/ Adam Goldstein, David Carradine, Keith Moon, John Hughes, "Mama Cass" Elliot, Henry Allingham, Habib Mian, Abraham Lincoln, Laika, Keith Relf, Graham Bond, Bela Lugosi, Michael Jeter, Joe Ranft, Ricardo Montbaln, Heath Ledger, Steve Irwin, Bob Monkhouse, Princess Diana, DeForrest Kelley, Barandon Lee, Christopher Reeve, Bruce Lee, John F. Kennedy, Roald Dahl, Orson Welles, Scatman Crothers, Richard Harris, Farrah Fawcett, Dom DeLuise, Chris Latta, Mako, Machigo Soga, Bernie Mac, Eartha Kitt, Rob Knox, Graham Chapman, Forrest J. Ackerman, Marlilyn Munroe, Jam Master J (from Run D.M.C.), Pat Hingle, Wendy Richard, Daniel Boughey (who died in his sleep after shooting of an episode of Wife Swap at the age of 14 in September 5 2006), William Hanna, Joesph Barbera, and Baby P, among others. *If the player defeats the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer while in Good Karma status, he is revealed to not only be an expert with guns, but a Pokemon trainer as well. When he joins Sora and his friends, his various Pokemon become non-summon allies as well. His pokemon are, in order of importance to him, Glaceon, Infernape, Articuno, Luxray and Walrein. *EX World's storyline is long and complex, so its plot will go by the order in which each area has a mission. **'First Landing(Furthia High):'When Sora and company arrive at EX for the first time, they are in a suburban alleyway in the Furthia High area. Soon after they leave the alley, something explodes somewhere in the distance, and then someone lands with a very loud BANG in a dumpster behind them. Sora and whoever's in his party at the time go and investigate, and Walt Howkavitz, better known as Big-Mouth by the locals, comes climbing out covered in burns and bruises. Ashley Parker comes around the corner saying she heard something, and after a short conversation concerning Walt's malfunctioning generator, Bruce Beradino comes around with a very frightened look saying that something just appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Then, a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies attack and surround them, and Bruce explains that these "freaky freaks" are exactly what attacked him before. At this point, Bruce, Ashley and Walt become party members. After defeating this horde, Ashley explains that they have to get to the hospital quickly, otherwise another one of their friends could fall victim to one of these attacks. After getting Campy and making their way to the hospital, they see that it has been completely overrun by Heartless. A clone of Xehanort's Heartless appears in front of the door. Sora and company are unable to defeat him. However, when all hope seemed lost, suddenly he gets shot at least 17 times, and he then falls apart and dies. Sora and co. look around, then Wallt points to the sky: The Cat Baron just so happened to be making his patrols at the time. After he lands nearby and becomes part of the party, Sora and the others make their way to Kale Williams' hospital room. When they enter, they see the room is prtty much empty, but Kale is figeting quite a bit. After a few seconds, the room appears to grow larger, and a powerful Heartless, known as the Psycho Mantis, appears and attacks. This battle is almost a complete and utter MGS Psycho Mantis battle reference: this Heartless can predict all of Sora's attacks... unless you change to controller 2. Then it acts as a tougher type of Guard Armor, basically. *If the game is completed while the player is in Evil Karma status, Sora, Riku and Kairi were killed by Xemnas. Xemnas thought he had won, but his thoughts of victory distracted him and Xemnas was later ambushed and beheaded by Darth Vader's apprentice. After that, the apprentice stares at Sora's dead body. He said, "You fool! Many of your friends died because of your evil deeds. Now I am the hero and I will help the Galactic Empire conquer all the worlds so that men, women, and children will be safe from darkness." The apprentice spit Sora's lifeless body and leaves. After the end credits, in Destiny Island, Luke Skywalker, Solid Snake, and the Rebel Alliance are preparing for a battle against Darth Vader, who is leading a large Imperial army with the apprentice at his side. This ending is non canon *If the game is completed while the player is in Good Karma status, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were fighting the greatest battle against Xemnas. Xemnas manage to kill Riku by vaporizing him with Xemnas' new power. Angered that his best friend is dead, Sora unleashed his ultimate power because his heart is full of light and destroyed Xemnas, just in time before the villain killed Kairi. Right before Xemnas fade to nothingness, he said this is only another beginning. Five months later, Sora and Kairi are in the Destiny Island, looking at Riku's grave. After a moment of sadness, Sora and Kairi went into their secret cave where they kiss. Meanwhile, Anthony Carmine and his brother Benjamin (from Gears of War world), who are followed by Donald, Goofy, Xetro, and Xira, were spying on Sora and Kairi making out. The group who are spying were finally caught by Sora and Kairi after Benjamin accidently yelled, "THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!!". The group made a run for it, each splitting up. After the end credits, Masterchief, the Autobots, the Brotherhood of Steel, Marcus Fenix, the Lone Wanderer, Gordan Freeman, Issac (Dead Space), the Arbiter, Mickey Mouse, Solid Snake, Liberty Prime, Delta (the Big Daddy from the Bioshock world), Jack Ryan, and other heroes were fighting the new Organization. Meanwhile, the Enclave and the Galactic Empire formed an alliance. This ending is the true ending. *If the game is completed in Neutral Karma status, Riku and Kairi were killed by Xemnas, angering Sora. Sora and Xemnas fought an epic battle. Neither of them will win because a large Imperial army (There are 500 million stormtroopers and other soldiers, 910 At-Sts and At-Ats, and 400 tie fighters and bombers) appeared, with Darth Vader's apprentice leading the army. With his new power, Xemnas killed many stormtroopers but was later overwhelmed and cut to pieces by the apprentice. Sora fought the apprentice and the Imperial army. He destroyed almost half of the army until he is weakened and tired after many hours of fighting. At first, Sora thought he is winning when he is fighting the apprentice. But the apprentice use his force lightning to kill Sora. Sora's last thought before he died is Kairi. After the end credits, the Brotherhood of Steel list Sora, Kairi, and Riku as KIA (Killed In Action) after they found their bodies. Meanwhile, the Enclave unleashed an invasion against the Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland. This ending is non- canon. *Mimiga Island's fate is decided by the player's course of action in the world at one key point: During the final Balcony run, the party will suddenly fall into a deep hole that leads into Sacred Grounds B1. Here the player can decide to either attempt to go through the final area of the world to fight Ballos, or use a device near the Saev Point in the room to return to the Balcony and continue the run. If the player successfully completes this final area, then the island stops falling. However, if it isnt completed, then the island crashes, leaving this world inaccessible for the remainder of the game. Notable Lines of Dialogue * "Sora! Say something! They'll send us all to be cruxified if we don't!" ** "Give us the Messiah!" *** "The who?" ** "THE MESSIAH!!" *** "There's no Messiah in this house! There's a mess all right, but no Messiah! No go away, you damned pigs! Shoo!" * (in a whisper) "Nice one." -Brian Cohen, The Crowd, and Sora (Monty Python's Life of Brian level) * "AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) * "The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. The dawn is COMING!" -Harvey Dent (The Dark Knight level) (First Visit) *"Xemnas! Why don't you just shutty, and enjoy some loser stew!" -Doug Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"What the?" (head is nearly bashed into the coaster seat by the pressure of a roller coaster bump) **"Ohmigod... Sora? (sees the roller coaster is about to give in to the wear and tear) SORA!!" **"What? (derails) Oh. OH SHITTTTT!!!" -Wendy Christensen and Sora, before the preminition ends, as they are plummeting to their deaths (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Now, Mickey, you will die in the name of the Organization." *"Sora? Why are you doing this?" *(Sora pauses out of hesitation, and mutters under his breath) "Forgive me, old friend." (kills Mickey) -Sora and King Mickey, after a battle where Sora is brainwashed by the Organization XIII (Hollow Bastion) {Bad Karma} *Hi puppies. Mom said I can keep you. (Sora and Snoopy try to struggle away from the girl (Clara) but it doesn't work well, since they are chained up) I guess I have to name you now. How about Rex, Skyburst, and Blossom? *(Sora, Snoopy and Kairi give a "bleah" at the names) *You like 'em, don't you? *''NO! I bleahed because I hate the name "Skyburst". It's Sora, not "Skyburst", you idiot!'' -Clara and Sora (as a beagle) (Peanuts level) (First Visit) *"Go back to hell!" **"Who does your nails, girly girls?" **" Let us go! The only reason why you're alive is because I asked the judge for life! The only reason why you're alive is because we didn't kill you when we could! " **" You're the one's that got away. You're all I think about. " **" Sora will save us. I know he will! " **" I'm going to run you a bath. " (Scully and Kairi scream. He clamps his hand over their mouths) -Donnie Pfaster, Dana Scully and Kairi (The X-Files level) (Second Visit) *"Yeah! How about that now, Sora? I'm not afraid of death. Fuck death! I just win. That's all I know how to do. I just win! Yeahhh!!!" (his head is then crushed offscreen by the weights, and blood splatters over Sora, Wendy and Kevin) -Lewis (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Damn. You're even better than I've heard." **"Who are you?" **"Does my name really matter?" **"..." **"What matters is, you're really starting to get close to my status. You're the greatest competition i've had in years." ***"Competition?" **"Exactly. I'd like to see if you're really as good as people say you are. Now then, bring it on!" -Mysterious Gunman, Sora and Goofy (this cutscene plays the first time you see the Gunman in the game) *"What's going on?" **"The hydraulics are going to rupture and the coaster will crash!" **"Whoa, that's not going to happen. Let the people in the front off. (the seat securers rise in the front rows." **"Hey, Wendy, why are you crying?" ***"Will someone keep this bitch under control?" **"That's it. I'm getting off." **"Me too." ***"NOBODY ELSE IS ALLOWED TO GET OFF THIS RIDE!" **"Are ya kidding me? (mockingly) "The hyraulics will rupture. It's gonna crash." She's just trying to get some damn attention! **"You know what, Lewis? You're a real piece of shit, and you've been that way since we've met. Fuck you!" (Sora shoves Lewis) **"You did not just do that, punk!" (the two angrily wrestle) **"Ugh. So high school. We're outta here." **"Let me off. I want to get off!" **"OK, start it." **"No! (everyone else still in the coaster cars start to bellow out to the tune of Blitzreig Bop) Dude, that's my girlfriend!" ***(outside the roller coaster's exit, to Wendy) "OK, what's your mom's phone number?" (sees the roller coaster derail) **"Oh my god..." **"NO!!! Jesus!!" - Wendy Christensen, Sora, Roller Coaster Manager, Lewis Romero, Kevin Fischer, Jason Wise and Ashlynn Halperin (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Kill for mother." -Pamela Vorhees (Friday the 13th level) (1st Visit) *"What just happened? It seems like our world just fell apart. But we won't let the rungs of opression rule over us! The Heartless shall die at our hands! Onward, men!" -Jean Valjean, after being summoned into the battlefield in any level *"Hang on a moment. What are the Heartless?" **"The Heartless are these black creatures that attacked you and Sally, remember? If you hadn't knocked them away with that baseball bat, you would have been a goner." *"(sighs) It's comforting to hear there's at least something I'm good at." **"Why? Aren't you good at baseball?" *"I'd say some friends of mine would make a good cutscene conversation out of this question." - Charlie Brown and Sora (Peanuts level) (2nd Visit) *"Cursed Keyblade!" **"It's over, Xemnas." *"Sora! Look out!" *"It's not working! Somebody stop the train!" *'"... Death's Design must be fufilled."' *"Noooooooo!!" (Sora and Xemnas are struck by the subway train, and Wendy, Julie, and Kevin are also struck down by the train.) "Sora! Don't die! Please!!" *"It's finished. I'm going to be with Ansem now." (dies) - Xemnas, Sora, Wendy Christensen, and Riku (at the end of the Final Destination 3 level at Bad Karma Status) (Final Destination 3 level) (2nd Visit) *"Cursed Keyblade!" **"It's over, Xemnas." *"Sora! Look out!" *(Julie gets killed as glass explodes, and blows her head up bloodily) **"It's not working! Somebody stop the train!" (Kevin, Sora, Xemnas and Wendy get hurled out of the train) ***"!!" ****'"... Death's Design must be fufilled."' ***"Noooooooo!!" (Train is approaching at full speed, about to smash everyone.) ****'"WHAT!?"' *****Dr. Octagonapus! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Octagonapus destroys the train, stopping it in its tracks) ***"Thanks, Dr. Octagonapus!" *****You're welcome! Dr. Octagonapus! BLAAAAAAAAHHH!! (Blasts Xemnas into a wall, then leaves) - Xemnas, Sora, Wendy Christensen, Riku and Dr. Octagonapus (at the end of the Final Destination 3 level at Good Karma Status) (Final Destination 3 level) (2nd Visit) (This is the storyline that happens if Dr. Octagonapus is summonable. If not, a Peanut Butter Jelly Time banana jumps out in front of the train, screams "I LIKE CEREAL!!", and explodes, destroying the train while leaving the others unharmed.) *"Oh no. Apallo!" *"Apallo is down! And he looks badly hurt." *For the love of God, someone call an ambulence!" *"I have defeated a real champion. I am now unstoppable." *"What started as a joke has turned out to be a disaster." *"Nobody could punch that hard!" (to himself) This has to be the work of the Heartless in some way." *"Apallo, I'll get you out of here." *"And if he dies, he dies." (Rocky and Sora angrily glare at Drago) -Rocky Balboa, Sportscasters 1 and 2, Ivan Drago, and Sora (after the Ivan Drago battle as Apallo Creed at Neutral Status or Bad Karma Status) (Rocky IV level) (1st Visit) *"So you're saying that it's that big blue ball in the sky that makes you powerful?" *"Not exactly. Kagutsuchi is what gives us demons our energy. Without it, we'd be as weak as we are in other worlds. When it's at its brightest, most of us have trouble interacting well with others. What with the fact that you're half demon while you're in this world, it is your power source for now as well. But don't worry, you and I are just fine at full stage." *"What happens at the so-called "New" stage?" **"It's basically night: all of the world grows dark come stage 2, and it remains dark until stage 2 comes again after passing New. When it's directly AT New, it's completely pitch-black. You can't even see your own hand in front of your face." *"So this is basically like the rest of the worlds, only..." **"It's inside-out and is chock-full of demons. Exactly right. Now let's get going, it's almost Full, and you don't want to be out when Kagutsuchi is that bright. Not in your current condition, anyway." -Sora and the Demi-Fiend (Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo level) *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." **"Golbez?" **"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." **"And the item they were eyeing for?" **"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." **"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ***"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) *"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"You have no idea of the magnitude of this thing! If she is allowed to infiltrate this world, then George Costanza as you know him ceases to exist! You see, right now, I'm in the relationship George persona- but-''' there is also independent George. That's the George you know, the George you grew up with. Movie George, coffee shop George, liar George, bawdy George! **"I haven't known you long, but I like that George. **"Me too! And he's dying, Sora! If relationship George walks through this door, he will kill independent George. A George divided against himself cannot stand! -George and Sora (Seinfled level) (First Visit) *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh dammit!" (Genesis stabs Luxord) -Luxord (Star Wars level) * "And now, Keyblade master, you will die." -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) * "There's no way out, girly girls. (He enters a bedroom, and retrieves a gun from the dresser) I know this house, girly girls. There's nowhere to hide. " -Donnie Pfaster to Dana Scully and Kairi (The X-Files level) (First visit) * "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." **He told me enough! He told me you killed him. **"'''No. I am your father." **"No. That can't be true. That's impossible!" **"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." **"NOOOOOOO!! NOOOO!!" -Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars level) (First Visit) * "No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) -Sephrioth (Harry Potter level) * "I'm back!!!!" -Axel * "Dog carcass in the alleyway this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. This city's afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are filled with blood. And when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists, and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!". And I'll look down and whisper "No". Rorschach's Journal. October 12, 1985." -Rorschach (Watchmen level) * "If it wasn't for Ramallah, I'd still have a mother" -Jamal Malik (Slumdog Millionaire level) * "Please, Mora. They've nowhere else to go except the common house in the west district, and you know that it's not a very nice neighborhood..." ** "I don't know, Bun. They just seem a bit... different." * "And that's a reason not to trust them?" ** "(groan)... Alright. But only if they don't wind up being dead weight around here. I get enough of that from Miles." *** "Oh, don't worry, we won't be." **** "(scream)" * "That sounded like Sarah!" -Taffy, Mora, Sora and Sarah(not in room) (Gossamer level) *"Who are you?" **" My name is Sora. Some people call me the Keyblade master. My goal is to locate this world's Keyhole before the devil vermin known as the Heartless locate it, and send this world plunging into the hell-hole of darkness." -Silk Spectre II and Sora (Watchmen level) * "Pooh told me all about you, Sora." -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) * "What the!? Where the hell am I? And why in the world am I here at all!? The last thing I remember is squashing these freaky black dudes with giant mouse traps and slashing them with a chainsaw. Then came this dude in a black robe... called himself Xemnas. He knocked me out, and the next thing I know I'm inside that gem thing! I want REVEEEEEENNNNNNGE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" -Maniac Man after being released from his summon gem (Gossamer, Neutral or Evil Status) (2nd visit) *"Huh? Where the hell am I? I don't remember being here when it happened..." **"When what happened?" *"I'm just standing around, minding my own business and killing a few Heartless, when suddenly i get konked on the head!" **"Wait a minute, you know about the Heartless?" *"Yeah. Some guy called my cell phone and told me all about them. He told me about the Heartless and the Nobodies. And about you. He told me you could be trusted." **"Ah." ***"Say, Sora, maybe he could help us." *"If it involves destroying Heartless and Nobodies, then I'd be glad to." **"Then you're in!" -Maniac Man, Sora and Goofy (Gossamer, after M. Man is released from his gem at Good Karma Status) * "Thief! You won't get awa... oh. I'm sorry. Who are you? ** "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." * "Glad to meet you, Sora. I'm sorry about that sudden outburst, I just got a little carried away." ** "That's alright. We're used to such sudden things." *** "Are you a doctor?" * "Only the best doctor you'll ever know!" * (a warp pipe appears, and a Red, a Yellow and a Blue come out) **** "Hello, I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet..." * (The warp pipe returns to the ground) ** "Who are YOU!?" **** "I'm "Chill", but you can go ahead and call me Blue if you like." ** "..." **** "These are my two counterparts, Fever and Wierd." ***** "Call me Red." ****** "Oh how I despise that name... just call me Yellow." * (standing out of sight)"Sora, you might want to step back..." **** "I'll bet you're wondering why we're here..." *** "Why?" ***** "We were sent by Xemnas to drive you nuts and make you weak!" **** "Red, you gave away the plan!!" ****** "Who cares!? They can't hurt us! Let's get 'em!" * "You might want to rethink that plan, you cretins!" **** "Oh no, not YOU!!" * "Oh, yes, it's me! I knew I'd find you again!!" -Dr. Mario, Sora, Donald, Blue, Red, and Yellow (Gossamer) (1st Visit) * "Why should I save a world I no longer have any stake in?" ** "Do it for me." -Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre (Watchmen level) (2nd Visit) * "Who the heck are you? And what are these creatures with you?" ** "They're not creatures! The're my friends!" * "Okay, okay, easy! I didn't know!" *** "I have to apologize for Rex. He sometimes says things without thinking. There's not much of a filter between his mind and his mouth." * "Lucy, shouldn't we be focusing more on what these three are doing here rather than making me feel bad?" *** "Oh, yes. Who are you?" ** "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." *** "Glad to meet you. I'm Dr. Lucy Willing, and this is Rex Chance." * "Why are you even here?" ** "We're here to seal this world's Keyhole so that these very evil creatures called Heartless can't destroy it." * "Heartless, huh... Julius must be leading them." ** "Who's Julius?" * "A very evil man. He killed my father, and is having himself and his minions use the Sigma technology to terrorize the villages on these islands." *** "These three look like good people, Rex. Maybe we should take them with us." * "Maybe." *** "What do you say, Sora? Would you like to help us get rid of Julius?" ** "Why not? We'll go with you." *** "Excellent! But, we won't be able to get very far without the lab repaired, so why don't you go with that henchman over there and make sure he's kept safe whle he makes the creature chamber?" ** "Okay, sure." Rex Chance, Sora and Lucy Willing (Isla Variatas level) * (to Rachel Dawes) "You must be Harvey's squeeze." {Rachel makes no response} "You look nervous. It is the scars? Wanna know how I got them? See, I have a wife, and she was beautiful, like you. She says I worry too much, that I should smile more. {Rachel tries to break away} C'here, C'here. Then she gets her faced carved. We have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanted to see her smile again, hm? I just wanted her to know I don't care about the scars! So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. {makes scars fully visible to Rachel) Now... she can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! Now I see the funny side of it all. Now I'm always smiling. ** {shoves the Joker away from her} Get off me!! ** Ahhhh- a little fight in you. I like that. ** (Keyblade appears close to the Joker's throat) Then you're gonna like us. (Batman punches Joker from behind) ** Sora! Batman! Watch out! The Joker, Batman, Sora, and Rachel (The Dark Knight level) (First Visit) *Maybe your "Organization" bad guys might come here, but they'll send their Nobodies after us to destroy us to make it happen! Destroy us all! Destory us all! {Sora goes offscreen, and then comes back on with Riku's Dark Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts I, and stabs Billy with it} *''Dousche. ''(proceeds to kill the rest of the cast of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) I'm out of here. (teleports out of world) -Billy and Sora (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy level) (Final Visit) {Bad Karma} *Maybe your "Organization" bad guys might come here, but they'll send their Nobodies after us to destroy us to make it happen! Destroy us all! Destory us all! {Sora goes offscreen, and then comes back with a mallet and whacks Billy with it} **Has he ever had any kind of higher brain function? ***No. As a matter of fact, I think he might be the missing link. Billy, Sora and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy level) (Final Visit) {Good or Neutral Karma} * (Sora is standing at the edge of the roof of the school, looking over the world) ** (Nina happens by and gives him a nudge) * (winds up falling off the roof, hanging on for dear life on a flagpole protruding from the wall) *** "Oh my God! There's somone up there!!" **** "No kidding! What do we do?" * "How about you help me down for starters!?" *** "We can't do that! We need the fire department or something... someone who knows what they're doing..." ***** "(window next to flagpole opens) What the hell are you doing out there!?" * "Someone pushed me off!!" ***** "Well, come inside, before you hurt yourself." -Sora, Nina, Ashlee, Calib, and Mitch (Mussel Shoals High level) * (smash) (panting)... you have to help me! ** What's wrong? * A pack of deadly creatures followed me back here! I'm desperately trying to hide as they're coming near... I need help! ** Maybe we can help you out. What kind of monsters are they? * The worst kind... ** ... *** You mean like the Heartless? * Worse... the living dead!! -Flight Attendant Guy, Sora and Mitch (Mussel Shoals High level, when Flight Attendant Guy bursts through the back door) *AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! BOOGEYMAN!!!! -Homer Simpson, after seeing the "Creeper." (Jeepers Creepers level, said if Homer is summoned in battle against the Creeper) * Finally, after all these years, I've found you. ** Who are you? * I am Xanin. ** Are you with the Organization that Sora's always talking about? * But of course. What kind of Nobody doesn't work with the Organization? ** You're a Nobody? * Yes. And what maeks me special is... I'm YOUR Nobody. ** Wha...!? * You have my heart. And I want it back. I'm afraid that I have to eliminate you in order for that to happen. ** No! YOU'RE LYING! My heart is mine and mine alone!! *attacks Xanin* -Xanin and Nina (Mussel Shoals High level) * Anybody here? ** Eh? Ah! New faces! Always something good to see around here. * You mean, there hasn't been very many new people around? ** Not that I've seen. Well, until now, that is. Who are you? * I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. ** Nice to meet you. All of you. * (ground starts vibrating rythmically) ** Oh good, here he comes! * Who? ** (door to the bar opens, revealing a humongous man) *** Hey, Tom. Who're your friends here? * ... ** Frank, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy. They're new here. *** Ah. Anyway, you guys might want to get out of here. Lehanna's on her way and she's pissed about something. ** SO true. Don't want to get on her bad side. Come on, we'll take you to the hot springs. It'll make you feel better to get some warm water. You're gonna want it. * After being in this cold, I could go for something nice and hot... -Sora, Thomas Jameson Jr. and Frank Jones (Nome Wastelands level) * You guys give up? Or are you thirsty for more? -Kevin McCallister (Home Alone level) *YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! -Izzy yelling at Marluxia *What the hell's your problem, Xemnas!? **Yeah, what gives!? ***Why do you despise me so? I simply wish to become whole again. **You don't do that by taking innocent lives! *Yeah, why not just take the heart of one of these idiot Raiders or something!? **... ***The hearts of these Raiders are too weak. I need the heart of someone more powerful. *Like who? **... ***Like your father. *If you even try something like that, then you'll have to answer to me! **... ***Oh, is that so? *Do you want to mess with me!? *pulls out a Fat Man* DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING MESS WITH ME!? BRING IT ON, BITCH!! -The Lone Wanderer, Sora and Xemnas (Capital Wasteland, 4th visit) *"AAAGGH!!!" *falls over onto ground* *poke ball comes rolling out from under jacket* **"You're a trainer?" **turns away sitting* "Yeah, I am. What, you got a problem with that?" **"No, it's just that... I didn't know." *"Oh yeah, big surprise that even a guy like me needs friendly company once in a while." *stands up* **"That's not exactly what I meant..." *"Just go away. I need to think about things for a while..." -The Mysterious Gunman and Sora (Gossamer, after his defeat, Good Karma only) *(Sora and company are simply walking somewhere) **an enormous explosion happens in the distance, and Alvin Earthworm comes flying out of it and onto the ground nearby Sora and his friends* *"What the hell!?" **groan* I was about to ask you the same thing. ***Brooklyn and the other 3 appear* There he is. Jesus, it happen to you again!? **"Obviously. Those bananas never give me a break.* *"Bananas explode like THAT!?" **"The kind that always come after me do." ***. ****I LIKE CEREAL!! *explodes in the center of the group* -Sora, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman and a Banana Bomb (whatever world the game creator wants to put this event into) *AAAAAAAAAAGH!! (lands with a loud SLAM!! into a dumpster) **"Huh?" ***"What was that?" *"(mubling angrily to self) Why does that always happen!?" ***"What?" *"Every time i get close to getting the fusion generator working, it explodes in my face!" **"Fusion...generator?" ***"What's that?" *"Okay, you three obviously haven't been here for very long." ***"No, we havent. In fact, we only just got here." *"Well, that explains it." ****"What happened out here? I heard something crash." *"Oh nothing, my generator just blew up again." ****"Too bad. Anyway, you really should be more carefu... who are they?" *"Newcomers. They say they just got here." ****"Hmm. So another world has run its course." ***"You know about the other worlds out there?" *"Of course we do. Everyone here does. Quite a few of us have gone to some of them, including me." ****"He's right. But he's never cared to tell me about anything that he's seen." *"Oh, that reminds me, where's Bruce? I thought you said he'd be here." ****"He'll be here. Eventually. Say, you three are from another world, right? Do you think you could..." *****"(runs around the corner into the alleyway in which everyone is standing) Sorry I'm late, I had a close encounter of the freaky kind." ***"The freaky kind?" *****"Yeah, like, "hand-waving freak-outery because of something very freaky happening" kind of freaky." ***(a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies appear, surrounding everyone) *"What the!?" **"Here we go again!" ***"Always at the worst times!" ****"!" *****"OH MY GAWD!! It's them! It's the freaky things!!" -Big-Mouth, Goofy, Sora, Ashley and Bruce (EX World / Cutscene that plays when Sora and company first land there) *You! **Who, us? *Yes, you. You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, human. **What do you mean...? *Don't play dumb with me! -Excerpt of conversation between Keidran Commander and Sora (TwoKinds region, EX World)u Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds *'Show Me What I'm Looking For '''by '''Carolina Liar '(This song can be heard in Nuetral or Good ending) *'Move Along' by All-American Rejects *'Battle Theme #03' by Reone662 / This is Mussel Shoals High's battle theme, day or night. *'Battle Theme #14 '''by '''Reone662' / This song plays when doing the optional battle against Rachael at Las Lindas. This battle is fought one-on-one, with no allies allowed in battle. You get the Octagon Shades by beating her. *'Battle Theme #16 '''by '''Reone662' / This song plays when doing the optional battle against Patrice at the Nome Wastelands. This battle is fought one-on-one, with no allies allowed in battle. The Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame will only be unlocked after completing this battle. *'Battle Theme #29 by Reone662 / T'his song plays when battling an AL-14. *'Battle Theme #36 by Reone662 / '''This song plays as Gossamer's battle theme during the day. *'Epic Boss Theme by Reone662 / This song plays as Kingdom Hearts III's final world's theme outside of battle. *'Manamana '''by '''The Muppets / '''This song plays as the Stormtrooper Office's theme outside of battle. *'Scatman 'by '''Scatman John / '''This song plays when battling Metalzora at the Nome Wastelands *'Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic / 'A no-vocals version of this song plays while inside Bug-Eye's workshop. A full-vocals version of the song is in the EX World special minigame "Workshop Jam" in the workshop. Instead of the normal guitarblade requirement, this song can be played without a guitarblade, because rather than a guitar and a bass, Sora and Miles use the tools and equipment heard in the song. Vocalists: Weird Al and Idward *'The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing by Joe Satriani / 'This is a song in the New York City(The Mask) guitar jam minigame. THe song has no vocals anyway, so nobody acts as vocalist. *'Devil in The Midnight Mass '''by '''Billy Talent / A no-lyrics, repeating version of this song plays as the theme at all times for the world "Armageddon," where a never-ending war ensues in a wartorn city. Sora and whatever friends he has get stuck right in the middle of it when they first make it to the world, and they can't leave unti lthey find their ship, which has been taken into the main base of the bad guys. *'"Isamu" from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne OST / '''This song plays when in a cutscene that involves any of the new Organization members other than Millixaw or Staxhom. *'Blood & Iron Suite (HoHT OST) by sshafty1 / This song plays when doing an optional battle against the anthro wolfgirl known as Lone Apocalypse, so named because of her ability to cause apocalyptic events on a far smaller scale(powers include (but aren't restricted to) creating tornadoes and focused earthquakes and bringing down meteors on her enemies). *'''Dead Memories and Psychosocial by Slipknot / Psychosocial plays any time Corey Taylor is summoned into the battlefield. Dead Memories plays as a song in the McKinley High School Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Corey Taylor or Sora. *'Beyond Beautiful', Pink, Jaded, and Just Push Play by Aerosmith / Jaded plays as a song in the Marzipan City Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, or Sora. Pink plays within the opening for Kingdom Hearts: Firday the 13th (...for some reason). Beyond Beautiful plays during Steven Tyler and Joe Perry's Limit command, and Just Push Play plays whenever Steven Tyler and Joe Perry are summoned onto the battlefield. *'Fallout 3 main menu theme' / this is the Capital Wasteland's theme outside of battle at all times, and is the Nome Wastelands' theme when not in battle in the world's day. It is also this Kingdom Hearts game's main menu theme, a theme that plays during the end credits, and is the song that plays when in a cutscene that involves the Mysterious Gunman while he's still in his robe and hood. *'"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" Tanker Alert theme' / this song plays when in battle with normal enemies or mini-bosses at the Big Shell. *'"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" Big Shell boss theme' / this song plays when in a battle against a boss at the Big Shell. *'"Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater" "The Fury" theme' / This song plays when battling Staxhom on his own. It also plays during the part in the Capital Wasteland where the player is attempting to find a way to destroy Staxhom's robot factory. *'"Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne" real world map theme' / this is Mussel Shoals High's day theme when not in battle and not at the Spring Formal. It is also the world map theme for the real world in the Nocturne world, "Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo". $ *'"Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne" post-apocalyptic world map theme' / This is Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo's main non-battle theme. *'Toy Food' by Lemon Demon / This is the first song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Neil Cicierega *'Decode' and Misery Business by Paramore and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap / Misery Business: this is the song that plays in the Valley of Peace's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Hayley Williams & Sarah(Las Lindas) *'I've Got Some Falling To Do' by Lemon Demon / This is a song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalists: Sora and Neil Cicierega *'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine / This is the song that plays in New York, 1985's Guitar Jam minigame. Sora is both the main guitarist and the vocalist for this song. This song also plays while battling Xigbar or Gruxneth, and is the theme that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman on Gossamer *'Dr. Jaming theme' from Dark Cloud 2 / This song plays when battling Invincitron or Millixaw. *'Fallen Leaves' by Billy Talent / This song plays when battling Jesmax or Saxhek. It also plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman at the Nome Wastelands, and is a song in Nome Wastelands' Guitar Jam minigame. Voaclists: Marlowe, Sora and Mr. C *'My Apocalypse' by Metallica / This song plays when battling Xelax. *'The River feat. M. Shadows and Synyster Gates' by Good Charlotte / This song plays when battling Xanin. *'No Reason' by Sum 41 / this song plays when battleing Alejandra on Gossamer, and is a song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Sora *'Prisoner of Society '''by' The Living End''' / This song plays while battling the Mysterious Gunman. *'Snake Eater' by Cynthia Harrell / A no-lyrics version of this song is used as the main theme for the Nome Wastelands when not in battle during this world's night. *'Hold Nothing Back' and In The End by Linkin Park / these are songs in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Chester Charles Bennington or Calib *'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit / This song plays when battling Millixaw at the Capital Wasteland. *'All Nightmare Long' by Metallica / This song plays when battling Draxnei or Jakcx. It is also a song in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Mysterious Gunman *'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance / This song plays when battling Mixgol or Gyxu. It also plays during the battle against Larxene and the Nobody Horde at The World About Nothing, where Millixaw makes his last appearance as an ally. *'Bad Idea' and The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny by Lemon Demon / these are songs in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. For both songs, the vocalists are Sora, Calib and Mitch. Bad Idea also plays while Flight Attendant Guy is summoned. *'Jai Ho' by A.R. Rahman / this song plays the special dance track for the Slumdog Millionaire world, and also as that world's theme outside of battle. *'The Times They Are A' Changing' by Bob Dylan / This song serves as the Watchmen world's theme outside of battle. *'Here Comes The Boogeyman' by Henry Hall / This song serves as the Jeepers Creepers world's theme outside of battle. *'Dr. Mario 64 "Fever" theme' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a battle with normal enemies *'Remixed Dr. Mario 64 "Chill" theme(http://www.ocremix.org/song/id/1010/)' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a boss battle *'Thick' and If You Could Only See (Original Radio Edit) by Tonic: these are songs in the New York, 1985's Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Randall (Las Lindas) or Emerson Hart *'Detroit Rock City' by KISS / Plays during the battle with Lexaeus *'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult / Plays during the battle with Marluxia *'The Hand That Feeds' by Nine Inch Nails / Plays during the battle with Zexion *'Riot' by Three Days Grace / Plays during the battle with Xaldin *'Danger High Voltage' by Electric Six / Plays during the battle with Larxene *'Beat It' by Michael Jackson / this is the song that lays in Elm Street's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Michael Jackson if you have him as a summonable, if not, Randall from Las Lindas comes out of nowhere and takes this role *'Shrinking Universe' by Muse / plays during the final battle and also as a track on the McKinley High School Guitar Jam. Vocalist: Sora. *'Ace Of Spades' by Motorhead / Plays during the first battle with Luxord. *'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa / Plays during the second battle with Luxord, and as a track in the McKinley High School Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Sarah (from Las Lindas) or Lady GaGa. *'Holier Than Thou' by Metallica / This is the song that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman in Fortuna City. *'Enter Sandman' by Metallica / Plays during the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. James Hetfield automatically comes out of nowhere and helps you during this battle. After the battle, he gives you the Metallo. *'Darkside Of The Moon' by Pink Floyd / Plays during the battle with Saix. *'Hot For Teacher' by Van Halen / This is the song that plays in Gossamer's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Van Halen *'Mr. Crowley' by Ozzy Osbourne / This is the song that plays in The Mask's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Ozzy Osbourne if you have him as a summonable, if not then Stanley Ipcus(as The Mask) takes this role *'Trapped Under Ice' by Metallica / This is the song that plays in the Capital Wasteland's Guitar Jam mingame. Vocalist: James Hetfield *'Pull Me Under' by Dream Theater / This is the song that plays during the Disney Castle Guitar Jam minigame. This minigame is automatically initiated just before the game ends. If it was the Bad Karma ending, then the minigame takes place at an exclusive "Hell" location. Vocalist: Kevin James LaBrie *'Feed My Frankenstein' by Alice Cooper / Plays during the battle with Vexen. *'Through The Fire And Flames' by Dragonforce / Plays during the battle with Axel. It is also a song in the Gossamer Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalists: DragonForce's lead singer, Miles and Sora *'Orion '''by '''Metallica' / Plays during the battle with Maleficent. It is an instrumental, with no vocals. It is among the songs in the Gossamer Guitar Jam minigame. *'The Spirit Never Dies '''by '''Masterplan '/ Plays during battle with strongest Heartless. Vocals by Jorn Lande. It is a Gossamer Guitar Jam song. *'Tetris '''by '''Powerglove '/ Plays during battle with non-canon enemy. *'Bara Wa Utsukishuku Chiru '''by '''Animetal'/ Plays during battle with Satan. Vocals by Mie & Eizo Sakamoto. *'Cornman '''by' Kinky / BGM while in EX World's Latin District *'Devil May Cry 3's Heart of Leviathan battle theme '/ This song plays when battling Leviathan's Heart after being eaten by him at Void City on EX. Dante is automatically put into the party for this battle whether Sora visited Fortuna City or not. Sarah from Las Lindas is also in the party for this battle for no apparent reason(but then again, seeing as chances are Sora will have completed Gossamer's storyline by this point in time...). This is also the battle theme for TRN-1. *'Welcome To The Black Parade '''by '''My Chemical Romance '/ This is a song in EX World's Guitar Jam minigame. VOcalists are the vocalist for the band itself and Sora. *'''Moonsong from Cave Story / This song plays while on the Outer Wall at Mimiga Island as well as during that world's epilogue cutscene if the Island was allowed to crash. *'Welcome to Rapture '''from Bioshock OST / This song plays during the bathysphere ride in Rapture as well as in the world's epilogue cutscene. *'Most Homestuck music can be heard in its respective world at some point or another. Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'''Springfield/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Working Together, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Hogwarts'/''Villains of a Sort (KHII Version), ''Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Desire For All That is Lost and Friends in My Heart. *'New New York'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'Bikini Bottom'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor and Friends in My Heart. *'Jump City'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'Hidden Leaf Village'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, The Encounter and Friends in My Heart. *'Mussel Shoals High'/''Hazardous Highway'', Strange Whispers, Laughter and Merriment The Corrupted, and Roxas *'Robot City'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation, Dance to the Death and Roxas *'Sunnydale'/''Missing You'', Apprehension, Hesitation, Desire For All That is Lost, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Sinister Shadows, A Fight to the Death, Roxas, and Friends in My Heart. *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''Space Paranoids'', Byte Bashing, Byte Striking, Hazardous Highway, Sinister Shadows, Hesitation, Villians of a Sort (KHII Version), The Corrupted, Missing You, Laughter and Merriment, Kairi (KHII Version), A Twinkle in the Sky, Darkness of the Unknown and Friends in My Heart. List of New and Returning Non-canon Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters *'Sunnydale' **Vann (from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Vincent Valentine (from Final Fantasy VII) **The Gullwings *'Jump City' (from Teen Titans) **Auron (from Final Fantasy X) **Moogle(s) *'Twilight Town' (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) **Tifa **Moogle(s) *'The World About Nothing' (from Seinfeld) **Seifer **Vivi **Fuu **Raijin *'New York, 1985' (from Watchmen) **Sephiroth **Cloud **Tifa **Seifer **Vivi **Moogle(s) *'Quahog, Rhode Island' (from Family Guy) **Montblanc **Kuja **Lulu **Kimahri **Setzer **Garland **Moogle(s) *'Moon Kingdom' (from Sailor Moon) **Jecht **Terra Branford **Quina Quen **Zell Dincht **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca **Al-Cid Margrace **Moogle(s) *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' (from Bone) **Exdeath **Gilgamesh **Necron **Vayne Solidor **Kefka Palazzo **Moogle(s) Voice Cast English Voice Cast Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas, Himself David Gallagher: Riku, Himself Hayden Panettirie: Kairi, Herself Jesse McCartney: Roxas, Ven, Himself Alyson Stoner: Xion, Susie Derkins, Herself Brittany Snow: Namine, Herself Willa Holland: Aqua, Herself Jason Doring: Terra, Himself Christopher Lee: Ansem the Wise, Saruman, Himself Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Himself Bill Farmer: Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Himself Bert Iwan: King Mickey, Himself Russi Taylor: Queen Minnie, Clara Cluck, Webby, Lewis, Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Uter, Wendell, Herself Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merriweather, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy's Mom, Hattie McDoogal, Linda the Newscaster, Mom, Ndnd, Petunia, Robot Gypsy, Tinny Tim, Turanga Munda, Woman, Wilma Flintstone, Agnes Skinner, Mrs. Glick, Mrs. Albright, Kala, Wicked Witch of The West, Merle the Wizard, Ms. Fourtune, Marge the Cow, Herself Jim Cummings: Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Monterey Jack, Fat Cat, Professor Norton Nimnul, King Colbert, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Cat, Tasmainian Devil, Cortes, Feral's Sergeant, Skrawl, Mayor Manx, Gossamer, Sam the Sheepdog, Genghis Frog, Leatherhead, Nick Fury, Henry Peter Gyrich, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Beta Ray Bill, Tyrant, Hobbes, Green Eggs and Ham Hater, Sam-I-Am, Sneetches, Dough, Feedback, Seedy, Cap'n Poppy, Ackar, Himself Frank Welker: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Mindy's Dad, President Bill Clinton, Ralph the Guard, Ralph's Wife, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz, Lead Suit, Suchi, Farley Wink, Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Boskov the Bear, Barney Rubble, Dino, Nibbler, Max the Dog, Altivo, Barty Blake, Doctor Viper/Elrod Purvis, Flying Monkeys, Toto, Ray, Himself Rob Paulsen: Jose Cairoca, P.J., The Troubador, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, Katie's Dad, Yakko Warner, Craniac 4, Major Glory, Mac Gopher, Bird Brain, Hi-Tech, Hi-Beam, Raphael, Brick, Lugnut, Mee, Himself Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles, Clam, Lazlo, Eye Witness, Rabbit, Rocko, Spunky, Dr. Fish, Spyro the Dragon, Bane, Ragman, Blue Beetle III, Vibe, The Key, Himself Jason Marsden: Max Goof, Chase Young, Speedy, Snapper Carr, Himself Maurice LaMarche: Mortimer Mouse, Squit, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Dr. Dischord, The Terrible Trivium, Duke Nukem, Verminous Skumm, Father, Calculon, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Hyper-Chicken, Lt. Kif Kroker, Morbo, Raoul Inglis, Walt, Yosemite Sam, Tubbimura, Mad Thinker, ZigZag, Space Ghost, Calendar Man, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Himself Jeff Bennett: Merlin, Choose Goose, Baloney, Charlton Woodchuck, Commander Hoo-Ha, Raj, Samson, Ace Azmuth, Johnny Bravo, Bloppy Pants, Petrie, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Agent Nutz, Keswick, Larry, Ollie, Clay, Cyclops, Red Tornado, OMAC, Jonah Hex, The Creeper, Ultra-Humanite, Abra-Kadabara, The Whether Man, The Spelling Bee, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Krona, Dr. Sivanna, The Carecrow, Woof, Spike the Clown, Strakk, Tarix, Himself Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket, Himself Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, V.V. Argost, Dale, Zipper, The Zax, Dr. Whoovy, Horton the Elephant, Jo-Jo, Whizzer McWhoff, Who-ville Citizens, Santa Claus, Ticket Seller, Traffic Cop, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Grimsby, Soldiers, Townspeople, The Humbug, King Azaz, The Mathemagican, The Atom, Mercury, Forager, Uncle Marvel, Brainiac, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Killer Moth, Icicle Sr., The Brain, Kanto, General Zahl, Nitrogen, Dr. Light, Steppenwolf, Cleric Loran, Goggles, The Skin Taker, The Laughingstock, Himself Paul St. Peter: Xemnas, Grand Fisher, Yammy Llargo, Jirocho Wasabi, Koumei, Nine-Tailed Fox James Patrick Stuart: Xigbar, Himself David Dayan Fisher: Xaldin, Himself Derek Stephen Prince: Vexen, Lumina, Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame, Himself David Boat: Lexaeus, Fire Barons, Reapers, Thor (Norse mythology), Himself Vincent Corazza: Zexion, Himself Kirk Thornton: Saix, Gegetsuburi, Gyokaku Kumoi, Ugaki, Akahoshi, Genno, Kuromaru, Shukaku, Tazuna, Waraji, Himself Quinton Flynn: Axel, Reno, Kon, Raiden, Iruka Umino, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds, Himself Hynden Walch: Princess Bubblegum, Penny Sanchez, Starfire, Herself Ryan O' Donahue: Demyx, Himself Robin Atkin Downes: Luxord, Genesis, Fletus, Prophet of Regret, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, Himself Keith Ferguson: Marluxia, Bloo, Gabranth, Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge, Himself Shanelle Workman: Larxene, Herself Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck, Haggis MacHaggis, Himself Cathy Cavadini: Blossom, Alanna Strange, Herself Kevin Michael Richardson: Demongo, Crunch Bandicoot, Barney Rubble, Glorft Commander, CMC Scott Dolph, Trigon, Pandabubba, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson, Martian Manhunter, Kilowog, Detective Chimp, Vykin, Herald, Lucis Fox, Steve Lombard, Talky Tawny, Himself Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf, Captain Hero, Annoucer, Royal Guards, Tosh Gopher, The Impossible Man, Crash Bandicoot, Himself Will Ryan: Papa Bear, Royal, Tika, Stuey, Goat, Hero, Reverend Rat, Himself Neil Ross: Elder #3, Rahab, SEAL, Scrawny, Mac Mange, Mr. Bear, Mr. Fox, Himself Edie McClurg: Miss Right, Herself Ewan MacGregor: Rodney Copperbottom, Himself Wayne Knight: Newman, Jack O' Lantern, Gang Boss, Dojo, Himself John Rhys-Davies: Gimli, Woolie Mammoth, Himself John Kassir: The Cryptkeeper, Dunglap, Mervis, Marines, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern, Ch'p, Mindwarp, Scarecrow, Klarion the Witch Boy, Heatwave, Himself Danny Mann: Ash, Voice Dispatch, Mozo Toad, Himself Christian Bale: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Himself Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher, Himself Bob Bergen: Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Himself Eliza Schneider: Estella, Liane Cartman, Mayor McDaniels, Mrs. Crabtree, Mrs. McCormick, Principal Victoria, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Baroness Paula Von Gunther, Stomper, Herself Patrick Pinney: Painty the Pirate, Himself Phil Proctor: Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak, Himself Jason Alexander: George Costanza, Himself Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star, Frosty the Snowman, Lead, Big Bear, Himself Mickie McGowan: Librarian, Cockney Woman, Herself Peter Renaday: Abraham Lincoln, Richard Ames, Big Louie, Chrome Dome, General Tragg, O.M.N.S.S, Splinter, Vernon Fenwick, Himself John Hurt: Ollivander, Mr. Mole, Himself Arthur Malet: Mr. Ages, Major Domo, Traveling Man David DeLuise: Jeremy, Coop, Himself Billy West: Woody Woodpecker, Elmer Fudd, Mr. Sunshine, Rancid Rabbit, Randolph, Emmit Roswell, Principal McQueen, Captain Zapp Brannigan, Dr. John Zoidberg, Leo Wong, Officer Smitty, Phillip J. Fry, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Richard Nixon's Head, Stimpy, Evil Knight #3, Himself Dee Bradley Baker: Appa, Momo, Echo Echo, Numbuh 4, Toiletnator, Kong, Mandy's Dad, Gravemind, Lou, Realistic Fish Head Announcer, Scooter, Sundae, Ra's Al Ghul, Tin, Dove, Serifan, The Haunted Tank, Gnarkk, Brother Eye, Oberon, Dessad, Chemo, Top, Clock King, Skallox, Cinder and Clinker, Pirate Percy, Bone Hunters, Skrall, Vorox, Himself Jodie Benson: Thumbelina, Almondine, Mrs. Jane Doe, Patsy Smiles, Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Queen Mera, Herself Susan Blakeslee: Maleficent, Flora, Wanda, Motherboard, Mrs.Toucanella, Herself Kath Soucie: Kanga, Lita Halford, Linka, Computress, Cubert Farnsworth, Sora's Mother, Lola Bunny, The Princess of Pure Reason, Nan Blake, Fry Kids, Herself Bernard Fox: Col. Archibald Gracie, Himself Tino Insansa: Gus Polinski, Uncle Jojo Diggety, Himself Edward Glenn: Squire Flicker, Himself Nicky Jones: Chowder, Calvin, Himself Cree Summer: Dominatrices, Numbuh 5, Foxxy Love, Kerry, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugina Tusk, Tessa James, Vanessa James, Granny May, Madame Xanadu, Aquagirl, Bumblebee, My'ria'h, Natasha Irons, Herself Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, Rudy Tabootie, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler, Herself April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow, Grandma Pearson, Lydia Pearson, Ms. Stark, Molly Mange, Batwoman, Ms. Fitt, Polly the Sheep, Herself Doris Roberts: Auntie Shrew, Herself Tara Strong: Bubbles, Princess Ilana, Truffles, Harley Quinn, Shareena Wickett, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Rikku, Terrence, Roshan, Start, Tutu the Dog, Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Raven, Omi, Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink, Mary Marvel, The Princess of Sweet Rhyme, Spoiler, Kole, Herself Phil LaMarr: Count Dracula, Samurai Jack, Wilt, Hector Con Carne, Judge, Ollie Williams, Jackie Khones, Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Hermes Conrad, Reverend Lionel Preacherbot, Irwin's Dad, Irwin's Grandma, Judge Roy Spleen, M, Vamp, Nestor Parrot, Phineas Porpoise, Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski, Static Shock, Aquaman, Himself Jennifer Hale: Ophelia, Princess Morebucks, Billy's Mom, Emma Emmerich, Miss Keane, Katnappe, Zatanna, Ice, Starfire (Earth One), Ramona, Inza, Maggie Sawyer, Killer Frost, Giganta, Bernadeth, Herself Andre Stojka: Owl, Archimedes, The Professor, Himself Gary Imhoff: Prince Cornelius, Himself Charlie Adler: Hamburglar, Bev Bighead, Ed Bighead, George Wolfe, Gladys the Hippo Lady, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Duppete, Mr. Fathead, Lem, Murray, Ninjas, T-Bone/Chance Furlong, Zed, McNuggets, Cowardly Lion, Horace Horrible, Himself Robert Axelord: Finster, Lord Zedd, Himself Estelle Harris: Estelle Costanza, Herself Jennifer Tilly: Bonnie Swanson, Herself Marshall Efron: Bass Drum, Lamppost, Microphone, Toliet Bot, Hun-Gurr, Himself David Ogden Stiers: King Hugh, Himself Patrick Warburton: Joe Swanson, Sheriff Bronson Stone, Himself Steve Buscemi: Scamper, Himself Christopher Lloyd: Drew Blanc, Rasputin, The Hacker, Himself Tabitha St. Germain: Nazuna, Sayo, Soma Peries, Birdy, Fllay Allster, Haro, Granny Smith, Princess Luna, Rarity, Herself Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Tweety Bird, Slyvester, Gossamer, Smokey the Genie, Beaky Buzzard, Mama Bear, Henry Hawk, Officer Short Shrift, The Dodecahedron, Himself June Foray: Magica De Spell, Granny, Witch Hazel, Teacher, Faintly Macabre (The Which), Queen Tabitha, Miss Wormwood, Herself Nancy Cartwright: Mindy, Bart Simpson, Kearney, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Rod Flanders, Tod Flanders, Herself Jack Angel: Rex One, Astrotrain, Omega Supreme, Professor Terranova, Ramjet, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Himself Kat Cressida: Dee Dee, Janice, Herself Phillip Williams: Buzz, Mayor of Poddleville, The Sams, General Klump, Bert Raccoon, Mr. Knox, Pig Three,Pig Two, Himself Matt Frewer: Samuel Sterns/Leader, Pestilince, Moloch, Himself Regis Philbin: Himself Michael Dorn: Steel, Mata Nui, Vandal Savage, Kalibak, Himself Brad Garret: Trypticon, Morris Bench/Hydro Man, Himself Jerry Stiller: Frank Costanza, Arthur Spooner, Himself Gilbert Gottfried: Digit, Mr. Beetle, Himself Robin Williams: Fender, Batty Koda, Himself Wally Wingert: Renji Abara, Bert, Bus Driver, Kevin Cronin, Richie, George Jetson, Astro, Almighty Tallest Red, Larb's SIR Unit, Psycho Ranger Blue, Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man, The Riddler, Himself Dan Castellaneta: Robot Devil, Grandpa Abraham Simspson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby, Sideshow Mel, Flux Wildly, Himself Kimmy Robertson: Gwen Mezzrow, Herself Robert Tinkler: Delete, Himself Jesse Corti: Commando, Himself Angela Lansbury: Dowager Empress Marie, Herself Brian Cummings: Actual Factual, Big Paw, Mayor Horace T. Honeypot, Beebop Beagle, Ock, Himself Bernadette Peters: Sophie, Rita, Herself Paul Reubens: Himself Tim Curry: Doviculus, MAL, Hexxus, Drake, The Grinch, G. Gordon Godfrey, Count Nefarious, Himself Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Kanjar Ro, General Zod, Himself Dakota Fanning: Coraline Jones, Herself Tim Hamaguchi: Slider, Himself Cam Clarke: Yasochika Lemura, Ooze, Liquid Snake, Aoi Rokusho, Attila the Frog, Leonardo, Rocksteady, Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E., Saint Walker, Metamorpho, Razer, Himself Melissa Joan Hart: Herself Clancy Brown: Long Feng, Gorrath, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy, Morg, The Supreme Intelligence, Phantom Stranger, King Faraday, Parallax, Hades, Himself Gregg Berger: Eeyore, Jecht, Grimlock, Longhaul, Skyfire, Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer, Himself Michael Gough (II): Gopher, Russian Soldier, Himself Travis Oates: Piglet, Himself John Koensgen: Count Geoffrey, Evil Knight#1 Ken Sansom: Rabbit, Hound, Himself Wyatt Hall: Roo Jack Boulter: Christopher Robin, Himself Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Kessie, Jane Kangaroo, Herself James Earl Jones: Darth Vader, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Ommadon, Himself Miguel Ferrer: Heretic Leader, Himself Ken Boyton: Brutes, Brute Chieftian, Crazy Marine, Sergeant, Tutorial Guy, Himself Kymberli Colbourne: Nova, Herself Jason Cottle: Cole MacGrath, Himself Jacqueline Pillon: Matt, Herself Scott Burns: Beltino Toad, Bowser, Himself David Scully: Sergeant Johnson, Elites, Dimitri, Rajan, LeFwee, Octavio, Leon Powalski, Panther Caluroso, Himself Henry Dardenne: Peppy Hare, Himself Daft Punk: Themselves Craig Ferguson: Himself Johnny Depp: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd, Himself Jennifer Saunders: Miss April Spink, Other Spink, Herself Orlando Bloom: Legolas Greenleaf, Himself Bill Nighy: Minister Rufus Scrimegour, Himself Kevin McNally: Frank Devereaux, Himself Chow Yun-fat: Himself Keith Richards: Himself Ian McShane: Tai Lung, Mr. Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, The Other Bobinsky, Himself Richard Griffiths: Uncle Vernon Dursley, Himself Susan Silo: Wuya, Munchkin Mayor, Herself Teri Hatcher: Mel Jones, The Other Mother/The Beldam, Herself Doug Stone: Amachi, Fugaku Uchicha, Himself Steve Blum: T.O.M., Vilgax, Brutes, Jamie, Kagero Fuma (Male), Orochimaru, Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Gabriel Lan/Air Walker, Red Shift, Geatar, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Joker (Earth One), Blue Beetle II, Lightray, G.I. Robot, Shade, The Changing Robot, Sam Lane, Ranakar, Thomas Wayne, Count Vertigo, Captain Cold, Jack, Kobra, Amon Sur, Faceless Hunter, Virman Vunderbar, Joe Chill, White Martians, Parasite, Ragnar, Milo the Pirate, Himself Kevin McDonald: Almighty Tallest Purple, Robodad, Himself Will Friedle: Seifer Almasy, Himself Bryan Cranston: Himself Weird Al Yankovic: Himself Phil Morris: Solomon "Doc" Saturday, Himself Leonard Nimoy: Master Xehanort, Mr. Spock, Uatu the Watcher, Himself Martin Short: The Cat in the Hat, Hubie, Himself Emma Thompson: Professor Sybil Trelawney, Herself David Hyde Pierce: Drix, Himself Jane Carr: Pud'n, Herself Rodger Bumpass: Professor Membrane, Squidward Tentatcles, Biclops, Announcer for Nerve News Network, Himself Annick Obansawin: Inez, Sierra, Herself Michael Wincott: Prophet of Truth, Himself Joe Whyte: Mermaid Man, Himself John Hodgman: Charlie Jones, The Other Father, Himself Tom Jones: Himself Candi Milo: Snap, Blocky, Cheese, Coco, Dexter, Shantotto, Madame Foster, Ann Gora, Herself Zach Braff: Dr. John J.D. Dorian, Himself Adam West: Mayor Adam West, Himself Mark Dindal: Max, Himself Harry Shearer: Charles Montgomery Burns, Dr. Hibbert, Dr. J Loren Pryor, Dr. Marvin Monroe, Eddie, Jasper, Judge Synder, Kang, Kent Brockman, Lenny, Mr. Largo, Ned Flanders, Otto Mann, Principal Seymour Skinner, Rainer Wolfcastle, Rev. Timothy Lovejoy, Scratchy, State Comptroller Atkins, Waylon Smithers, Himself Robert Bailey Jr.: Wybie Lovat, Himself Amy Sedaris: Ms. Davis, Herself Tim Conway: Barnacle Boy/Kyle, Himself Fred Willard: Boogie Man, Himself Richard Binsley: Sir Blaze, Dr. Marbles, Himself Mel Brooks: Bigweld, Himself William Shatner: Mayor Phlegmming, Himself Kari Wahlgreen: Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanna Inuzanka, Mikoto Uchicha, Ranmaru, Tayuya, Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Hawkgirl, Wonder Girl, Enchantress, Element Woman, Vicki Vale, Sayd, Martha Wayne, Harley Quinn, Gilotina, Tigress, Huntress, Herself James Belushi: Rocko, Himself Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind, Brutes, Grunts, Himself Nika Futterman: Daughterbat, Mombat, Lola Caricola, Marines, Fry Kids, Lashina, Herself Julianne Buescher: Battle Nuns, Anko Mitarshai, Herself Eddie Izzard: Dr. Schadenfraude, Himself Jim Broadbent: Madame Gasket, Horace Slughorn, Himself Liam Neeson: Father, Himself Dawn French: Miss Miriam Forcible, The Other Forcible, Herself Warwick Davis: Wicket, Filius Flitwick, Griphook, Himself Timothy Spall: Beadle, Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail, Himself John McLaughlin: Himself Fred Tatasciore: Brutes, Gorrila Guard #2, Panda Dad, Major Force, Amazo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Manhunters, Tuma, Himself Bumper Robinson: Dwight Conrad, Carter, Cyborg (Earth One), Himself Paul Christie: Dan Matter, Germ, Himself Ving Rhames: Commander Vachir, Himself Keith David: Chaos, The Cat, Arbiter, Himself Helena Bonham Carter: Bellatrix LeStrange, Mrs. Lovett, Herself Alan Rickman: Severus Snape, Judge Turpin, Himself Frances De La Tour: Madame Olympie Maxine, Herself Steven Sutcliffe: Queen Griddle, Himself Imelda Staunton: Dolores Umbridge, Herself Deep Roy: Droopy McCoy, Himself Doug Jones: Joey, Himself Henry Winkler: Ambush Bug, Himself Brendan Fraser: Rick O' Connell, Himself John Cleese: The Black Knight, Wise Man#1, Reg, Jewish Official, ,Centurion, Deadly Dirk, Arthur, Jean-Bob, Dr.Glickenstein, Himself Jason Dolley: Newton "Newt" Livingston III, P.J. Duncan, Himself John Ratzenberger: Rigger, Rebel Force Major Derlin, Himself Mark Hamill: Master Eraqus, Luke Skywalker, Stickybeard, Himself Don Rickles: Cornwall, Himself Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir, Sideshow Bob, Himself Stephanie Morgenstern: Princess Flame, Herself Michael Keaton: Calvin's Dad, Himself Jan Rabson: Kurma, Himself Kristen Schaal: Victoria Best, Herself John Cygan: Who, Solidus Snake, Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar, Himself Debi Derryberry: Coco Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron, Mirei, Mitsuki, Reiko, Ryo-Ohki, Yura, Herself Scott Wentworth: Sir Loungealot, Himself Denis Leary: Diego the Smilodon, Himself Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Elaine Benes, Herself Stephen Root: Frank the Brontotherium, Start, Topsy Toppington, Bill Dauterive, Buck Strickland, Himself Jay Leno: King Malbert, Fire Hydrant, Himself Tony Shaloub: Jeebs, Himself John Stocker: Sir Burnevere, Evil Knight#2, Himself Patton Oswalt: Theodore "Tobey" McAlister III, Himself James Remar: Hawkman, Himself Edward Asner: Hoggish Greedly, Granny Goodness, Himself Christopher Plummer: Grand Duke of Owls, Himself David Warner: Spicer Lovejoy, Himself B.J. Ward: Magellenic, Glinda the Good Witch, Herself Scott Cleverdon: Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Himself Thomas F. Wilson: Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro, Raymond Toro/Human Torch, Catman, Sportsmaster, Himself Danny Cooksey: Milo Kalmalani, Dirge, Jack Spicer, Himself Grey DeLisle: Roxanne, Princess Azula, Frances "Frankie" Foster, Mandy, Goo Goo Gaga, Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity the First, Last and Only ("Duchess"), Mabel Licorice, Aunt Sis, Major Dr. Ghastly, Portia, Aloysius Elephant, Inga Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Nurse Gazelle, Samantha "Sam" Manson, Femme Fatale, Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers, Kitty Katswell, R.I.T.A., Zippy, Lady Redundant Woman, Ms. Question, Ms. Ripley, Kimiko, Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana, Catwoman, Fire, Huntress, Arisia Rrab, Indigo-1, Beautiful Dreamer, Queen, Red Inferno, Mad Harriet, Lyssa Drak, Bleez, Rosalyn, Herself Paul Rugg: Mr. Director, Himself Joan Rivers: Bubbe, Herslef Richard Steven Horvitz: Jack the Lift-Op, Kabbage Boy Guitarist, Billy, Harold, Zim, Alpha 5, Himself Pamela Adlon: Moose, Fairy#2, Bobby Hill, Chane Wasanasnog, Clark Peters, Donna, McNuggets, Eileen/Birthday Girl, Herself Rickey D'Shon Collins: Tucker Foley, Himself Susan Tolsky: Aunt Janie Diggety, Herself Richard Sanders: Prophet of Mercy, Himself Terence McGovern: Imperial Pilot, Stormtroopers, Wildrider, Himself Michael Bell: Raziel, Russian Soldier, Vanden Willard, Bombshell, First Aid, Prowl, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop, Himself Chris Phillips: Fireman, Himself Jessica DiCicco: Olette, Gwen, Herself David Kaufman: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton, Daran Noriss: Cosmo, Chief, Fransisco, Jack Rabbit, The Chameleon, Nocan the Contraian, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Supernova, Hush, Larfleeze, Wotan, Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-5, Himself Dorian Harewood: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone, Himself Laraine Newman: News Anchor, Herself S. Scott Bullock: Argos Bleak, Chubby, Gentoo, Himself Brian Doyle-Murray: Coach Tiffany Gills, Flying Dutchman, Himself John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog, Muscle Princess, Bobo Haha, Schnitzel, The Scotsman, Uka Uka, Kimhari, Wakka, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Elzar the Chef, Igner, Officer URL, Randy, Sal, Brutes, Rico,Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Rocket Raccoon, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor McKenzie/Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Zoltan Drago/Mister Fear, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Grey Hulk, Owen Reece/Molecule Man, Darkseid, Lobo, Bibbo Bibbowski, Black Adam, Toyman, Captain Boomerang, Ocean Master, Starro, Ubu, Maxwell Lord, Brother Blood, Ma'alefa'ak, Hellgrammite, Hector Hammond, The Shade, Himself Gary Cole: Mayor Fred Jones Sr., The Spectre, Himself Gwendoline Yeo: Paine, Herself Novie Edwards: LeShawna, Jackie, Herself Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Major Francis Monogram, Himself Breckin Meyer: Joseph Gribble, Himself Tom Kane: Him, Mr. Herriman, Tock the Watchdog, Professor Utonium, Policeman, Talking Dog, Quincy Sharp, Blackbriar Thorn, Himself George Takei: Wong, Himself Nicole Sullivan: Drew Saturday, Muriel Goldman, Herself Tom Kenny: Ice King, Marshmallow Kids, Starchy, Algonquin C. Lumpus, Slinkman, Eduardo, Mayor of Townsville, Cliff, Dog, Gary, Spongebob Squarepants, Chad, Dickie Sugarjumper, Henry Armadillo, Jake Spidermonkey, Marvin Hammy, Mrs. Bear, Mitch Micthelson, Narrator, Heffer Wolfe, Mr. Smitty, Peaches, Mr. Squarepants, The Dirty Bubble, The Awful DYNNE, Brent the Handsome Successful Everybody-Loves-Him Sandwich Guy, Dr. Two Brains, T.J. Botsworth, Hannibal Roy Bean, Raimundo, Vlad, Plastic Man, Skeets, Dan Turpin, Himself Lauren Tom: Numbuh 3, Amy Wong, Inez Wong, Cindy Wasanasong, Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone Jr., Minh Souphanousinphone, Market Sheep, Dr. Light II, Herself Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisagari, Katara, Herself Diedrich Bader: Fiskerton, Hoss Delgado, Oscar the Smilodon, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Ego The Living Planet, Guy Gardner, Shadow Thief, Ace, Batzarro, Gorilla Boss, Himself Seth Green: Chris Griffin, Dylan, Neil Goldman, Himself Malcolm McDowell: Vater Orlagg, Himself John O' Hurley: Phantom Blot, J. Peterman, Himself Olivia Olson: Marceline the Vampire Queen, Herself Darryl Kurylo: Druids, Sonbat, Adam Park/Black Zeo Ranger, Carlos Vallerte/Black Space Ranger, Himself Yuri Lowenthal: Keigo Asano, Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchicha, Mr. Miracle, Tempest, Lagoon Boy, Icicle Jr., Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger, Rock DeSantos/Red Zeo Ranger, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger, Andros/Red Space Ranger, Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter Greyson/Red Lightspeed Ranger, Wesly "Wes" Collins/Red Time Force Ranger, Alex Collins/Red Time Force Ranger, Himself Kim Mai Guest: Mei Ling, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal, Katma Tui, Katana, Linda Park, Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Ranger, Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Ranger, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger, Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger, Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo Ranger, Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger, Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger II, Kesley Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger, Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger, Herself Scott McNeil: Grallock the Ash Bear, Toa Onua, Toa Tahu, Nappa, Ali Al Saachez, Mwa La Fllaga, Duo Maxwell, Himself Chiara Zanni: Hahlii, Yura of The Hair, Herself Michael Dobson: Hewkii, Toa Kopaka, Jinejii, Sergei Smrinov, Ades, Lt. Otto, Himself Andrew Francis: Jaller, Hiten, Tsuyu's Lord, Lasse Aeon, Muruta Azael, Himself Lee Tockar: Makuta, Pewku, Snips, Himself Jason Michas: Takua, Toa Takanuva, Himself Kathleen Barr: Toa Gali, Marie Kanker, Kevin, Herself Dale Wilson: Toa Lewa, Turaga Onewa, Himself Trevor Devall: Toa Pohatu, Samurai Leader, Villager, Patrick Colasaur, Mwu La Fllaga, Prince Blueblood, Himself Lesley Ewen: Turaga Nokama, Herself Christopher Gaze: Turaga Vakama, Himself James Arnold Taylor: Berix, Vastus, Fred Flintstone, Tidus, Jew Producer, Wooldor Sockbat, Obi Wan Kenobi, Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack, Tomar-Re, Geo-Force, Major Disaster, The Prankster, Himself Mark Farmiglietti: Gresh, Himself Marla Sokoloff: Kiina, Herself David Leisure: Metus, Himself Armin Shimerman: Raanu, General Skarr, Hector's Stomach, Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce, Himself Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Himself Jen Taylor: Princess Peach, Toad, Cortana, Herself Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi, Herself Richard Yearwood: Donkey Kong, Himself Joy Tanner: Candy Kong, Herself Aron Tager: Cranky Kong, King Allfire, Himself Andrew Sabiston: Diddy Kong, Cat, Himself Stevie Vallance: Dixie Kong, Jineji's Ma, Chinstrap #2, Priscilla, Herself Damon D' Olivera: Funky Kong, Himself Ben Campbell: King K. Rool, Papa Q. Bear, Himself Ron Rubin: Krusha, Artemis, Himself Greg Eagles: Aku Aku, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Zommari Rureaux, Grim Reaper, Peter Stillman, Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon, Himself Chris Williams: Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Himself Nolan North: Dr. N Gin, Superboy, Animal Man, Deadman, I-Ching, The Penguin, Black Mask, Gentleman Ghost, Cyborg Superman, Black Hand, Veon, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk, Aaron Stack/Machine Man, Himself Lex Lang: Dr. Neo Cortex, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Hayate Gekko, Jigumo Fuma, Teuchi, Ecliptor, Rygog, Louie Kaboom, Dr. Polaris, Orion, Arkkis Chummuck, Gold, Blue Devil, Steve Trevor, Rick Flag, Atomic Skull, Hydrogen, Himself Amy Gross: Nina Cortex, Herself Japanese Voice Cast Miyu Irino: Sora, Vanitas, Saji Crossroads, Jirou, Himself Mamoru Miyano: Riku, Setsuna F. Seiei, Takuna, Cilan, Takanuva, Himself Risa Uchida: Kairi, Xion, Herself Koki Uchiyama: Roxas, Ven, Himself Iku Nakahara: Namine, Herself Megumi Toyoguchi: Aqua, Elena, Paine, Mirialla Haw, Herself Ryotaro Okiayu: Terra, Setzer Gabbiani, Kaku, Aoi Rokusho, Byakuya Kuchiki, Andrew Waltfield, Vamp, Himself Genzo Wakayama: Ansem the Wise, Himself Koichi Yamadera: Donald Duck, Ebeneezer Scrooge, Kain Highwind, Bert, Donkey Kong, Burger Beagle, Bebop Beagle, Manfred the Mammoth, Fender, Jacquimo, Ronald McDonald, Michael Jordan, Himself Yuu Shimaka: Goofy, Fat Cat, Flavio Hippo, Bouncer Beagle, Kosack, Ahato, Himself Takashi Aoyagi: King Mickey, Himself Chika Sakamoto: Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Shinta, Maiya, Ma-Ti, Herself Yuko Mizutani: Queen Minnie, Black Joker, Buffy Summers, Sarah Zabiarov, Cheimin Noa, Herself Mika Doi: Daisy Duck, Arthur/Wart, Tweety Bird, Koby, Queen Serenity, Melissa Duck, April O' Neil, Herself Miyoko Aso: Flora, Herself Hisako Kyoda: Fauna, Kaede, Slappy Squirrel, Aunt Em, Herself Masako Nozawa: Merriweather, Gibo, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Gotten, Vegetto, Gotenks, Gogeta, Doctor Kureha, Herself Toru Ohira: Pete, Gaimon, Darth Vader, Fred Flintstone, Homer Simpson, Himself Minoru Uchida: Merlin, Grandpa Longneck, Himself Kaneta Kimotsuki: Jimminy Cricket, Himself Kenji Utsumi: Scrooge McDuck, Garland, Shenron, Reccome, Hexxus, Himself Minoru Inaba: Dale, Pesto, Tappi, Jack Dia, high official B, Charlie, Villy Graddol, William Sutherland, Doctor J, Magany, Dune, soldier, King Neptune, Ned Flanders, Moe Slyslak, Himself, Cyclonus, Razorclaw, Scattershot, Himself Masashi Ebara: Mortimer Mouse, Might Guy, Dr. M, Lord Voldemort, Squit of The Goodfeathers, Tom Hanks, Rachet, Skywarp, Himself Naoko Matsui: Gadget Hackwrench, Roux Louka, Dorothy Catolina, Yoshino Nara, Herself Toshiya Ueda: Professor Norton Nimnul, Owl, Katsura, Nefereti Cobra, Himself Ryusei Nakao: Jose Cairoca, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Frieza, Whirlwind Erik, Indigo, Bartok, Yakko Warner, Cranky Kong, Miguel, Jean-Bob, Himself Toshio Furukawa: Panchito Pistoles, Kai Shinden, Piccolo, Portga D. Ace, Kageroza Inaba, Another person further forward (at Mount – "Do you hear that? 'Blessed are the Greek'!"), Blood and Thunder prophet, Geoffrey, Gaoler, Frank, Terry Gilliam, Herb Copperbottom, Shaggy Rogers, Bert Raccoon, Spanky Ham, Himself Yu Hayashi: Jaller, Kyle Broflovski, Himself Taiten Kusunoki: Tahu, Zommari Leroux, Rude, Himself List of worlds that have Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies, and one or more of the Organization XIII members Springfield (The Simpsons)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/CreeperOrganization member(s): AxelUnbirths:Special Enemies: Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Engalnd BrushHeartless- Shadow/Powerwilds/Bouncywilds/Soilder/Stealth Sneak/StephenNobodies-Organization-Vexen and PexthesenUnbirths-New Jersey (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)Heartless: Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot RodNobodies: Dusk/Assassin/SniperOrganization member(s): ZexionUnbirths:Nome Wastelands (The Wastelnds forum)Heartless: Shadow(day only)/Soldier/Red Nocturne(day only)/Blue Requiem/Neoshadow/Large Body/Invisible(night only)/DarkballNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dancer/Samurai(night only)Organization member(s): Xanin, Mixgol, Xelax and XigbarUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)New Texas (Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/CreeperOrganization member(s): AxelUnbirths:Enemies from the original game: Mutant Alien Zombie, Mutant Alien Zombie Raider, Mutant Alien Zombie Super RaiderSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3)Heartless: Shadow/Knight/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/AssassinOrganization member(s): XemnasUnbirths:Enemies from the original game: Raider, Mole Rat, Vicious Dog, Bloatfly, Yao Guai, Giant Worker Ant, Giant Soldier Ant, Ghoul, Feral Ghoul, Fire Ant Soldier, Fire Ant Worker, Talon Mercenary, Vault Security Personell, Super Mutant, Super Mutant Brute, Super Mutant Master, Super Mutant Behemoth, Deathclaw, Enclave Soldier(only encountered on 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th visits), Enclave Officer(only encountered on 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th visits)Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)The World About Nothing (Seinfeld)Heartless: Shadow/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Bulky Vendor/Hot RodNobodies: Dusk/Assassin/DancerOrganization member(s): LarxeneUnbirths:Gossamer (Las Lindas)Heartless: Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot RodNobodies: Dusk/Assassin/SniperOrganization member(s): NoneUnbirths: NoneSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Soul Society (Bleach)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Bolt Tower/Green RequiemNobodies: Sniper/Dusk/AssasinOrganization member(s): SaixUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Darkball/Red Nocturne/Search Ghost/Trick Ghost/Night Walker/Hot RodNobodies: Berserker/Dusk/SamuraiOrganization member(s): LarxeneUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Fedual Era (Inyuasha)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Morning Star/Night WalkerNobodies: Samurai/Dusk/AssasinOrganization member(s): LexaeusUnbirths:Fortuna City (Devil May Cry 4)Heartless: Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot RodNobodies: Dusk/SniperOrganization member(s): NoneUnbirths: NoneEnemies from the original game: Bianco Angelo, Alto Angelo, Scarecrow Arm, Scarecrow Leg, GladiusSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Nosgoth (Legacy Of Kain)Hearless: Soldier/Neoshadow/Hook Bat/Grand GhostNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/GamblerOrganization member(s): NoneUnbirths:Gotham City (The Dark Knight (film))Heartless: Shadow/Hot Rod/Lance Soldier/DevastatorNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/BerserkerOrganization member(s): XaldinNew York, 1985 (Watchmen)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Large Body/Magnum LoaderNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Dancer/GamblerOrganization member(s): NoneHogwarts (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)Hearless: Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Book MasterNobodies: Dusk/SorcererOrganization member(s): MarluxiaUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Camp Crystal Lake (Friday The 13th)Heartless: Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Trick Ghost/Night WalkerNobodies: Creeper/DragoonOrganization member(s): NoneUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/TrickmasterNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/DancerOrganization member(s): MillixawUnbirths:Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island)Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Sniperwild/Storm RiderNobodies: Dusk/Dancer/DragoonOrganization member(s): Xaldin, Zexion, and MarluxiaUnbirths:New New York (Futurama)Heartless: Aeroplane/Magnum Loader/Surveillance Robot/WyvernNobodies: Dusk/SniperOrganization member(s): XigbarUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls)Heartless:NobodiesOrganization member(s):The Land Of Unicorns (Legend (Film))Heartless: Driller Mole/Armoured Knight/Trick Ghost/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/Dragoon/DancerOrganization member(s): ZexionUnbirths:Mumbai, India (Slumdog Millonaire)Heartless: Hot Rod/Aeroplane/Powerwild/BouncywildNobodies: Dusk/Samurai/Sniper/GamblerOrganization member(s): Lexaeus, Saix, Jakcx, Maxjal and DemyxUnbirths:New Deal car lot (Used Cars (Film))Heartless: Driller Mole/Aeroplane/Hot Rod/Rabid DogNobodies: Dusk/DancerOrganization member(s): DemyxUnbirths:Jump City (Teen Titans (TV series)Heartless: Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/AeroplaneNobodies: Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/SniperOrganization member(s): LexaeusUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Quahog (Family Guy)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Green Requiem(LOTS of them)/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/CreeperOrganization member(s): Xemnas and XeteiwsUnbirths:South Park (South Park)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Blue Rhapsody/Neoshadow/Driller Mole/Hot RodNobodies: Dusk/Sniper/DancerOrganization member(s): VexenUnbirths:Sunnydale (Buffy The Vampire Slayer)Heartless: Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/GraveyardNobodies: Dusk/Dancer/CreeperOrganization members(s): SaixUnbirths:The Land Of The Paranormal (The X-Files)Heartless: Shadow/Magnum Loader/DevastatorNobodies: Dragoon/Dusk/GamblerOrganization member(s): LuxordUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Ballydung Manor (A Scare at Bedtime)Heartless: Shadow/Search Ghost/Large Body/Shadow Stalker and Dark ThornNobodies: Creeper/Dusk/AssasinOrganization member(s): NoneUnbirths:Galleria Mall (6teen)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Aeroplane/Guard ArmorNobodies: Dancer/Creeper/SniperOrganization member(s): XaldinUnbirths:Lyoko (Code Lyoko)Heartless: Shadow/Magnum Loader/Morning Star/Lance SoldierNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/DragoonOrganization member(s): VexenSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.)Benedict Arnold Middle School (Detention)Heartless: Crescendo/Shadow/Aeroplane/Soldier/Prison KeeperNobodies: Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/DancerOrganization member(s): MarluxiaUnbirths:Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Middle-Earth (The Lord Of The Rings:Return Of The King)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Large Body/Gargoyle KnightNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/BerserkerOrganization member(s): LuxordSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Elm Street (Nightmare on Elm Street)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Grand Ghost/Dark SideNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Twilight ThornOrganization member(s): XigbarSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Creeper Country (Jeepers Creepers (film))Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Hook Bat/Trick Ghost/Gargoyle KnightNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/DragoonOrganization member(s): Marluxia and VexenSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Skull Island (King Kong(2005 film))Heartless: Shadow/Powerwild/Living Bone/SniperwildNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/DancerOrganization member(s): DemyxSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Isla Variatas island chain (Impossible Creatures)Heartless: Shadow/Knight/Powerwild/Sniperwild/Aeroplane/Magnum LoaderNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/DancerOrganization member(s): Demyx and XigbarEnemies from the original game: various combined creaturesSpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Marzipan City (Chowder (TV Series))Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Rapid Thruster/Aeroplane/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/DragoonOrganization member(s): Luxord and XaldinWindy (Conker's Pocket Tales)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/WyvernNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Berserker/SamuraiOrganization member(s): Xemnas and SaixMussel Shoals High (Good Cheese)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Knight/Gargoyle(night only)/Large Body/Hot Rod/Aeroplane/Search Ghost(night only)/NeoshadowNobodies: Dusk/Berserker/Samurai/SniperOrganization Member(s): Xemnas, Luxord, Larxene and Millixaw(first encounte)Special Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Daisy Hill (Peanuts)Heartless: Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle(night only)/Large Body/Search Ghost(night only)/Neoshadow(night only)Nobodies: Dusk/Sniper/Gambler(night only)Organization Member(s): TBASpecial Enemies: Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.), Zombies (can be killed by anyone, but are exceptionally weak against Flight Attendant Guy)Mimiga Island (Cave Story)Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large BodyNobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Samurai(if lv 45 or higher)Organization member(s): Larxene and XeteiwsUnbirths:Special Enemies: Most all of the original game's normal enemiesBoss Level ideasNew New York (Futurama)1st Visit: Walt, Larry and Inger then later, MomSummon(s): Fry and Goofy2nd Visit: XigbarSummon(s): Fry and DonaldOptional Battle: The Robot Devil (1st Visit or 2nd Visit)Summon(s): Fry / Assistance: BenderHogwarts (Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire)1st Visit: Sephiroth, then later Lord VoldemortSummon(s): Harry Potter, Dumbledore and Goofy2nd Visit: Draco Malfloy, then later MarluxiaSummon(s): Harry Potter and DonaldOptional Battle: JakcxSummon(s): Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and GoofyFortuna City (Devil May Cry 4)1st Visit: DanteSummon(s): Nero and Goofy2nd Visit: SanctusSummon(s): Dante and DonaldOptional Battle 1: Dante (2nd Visit)Summon(s): Nero / Assistance: CredoOptional Battle 2: Agnus (1st or 2nd Visit)Summon(s): Nero / Assistance: CredoOptional Battle 3: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Nero and Dante / Assistance: Tim Kish and Seth KingMussel Shoals High (Good Cheese)1st Visit: LuxordSummon(s): Calib, Nina, Gunther and Goofy / Assistance: Ashlee2nd Visit: Millixaw, then later LarxeneSummon(s): Nina, Ashlee, Mitch and Donald / Assitance: Mysterious Gunman(Millixaw battle only), Dom Fera(both battles)3rd Visit: Undead Werewolf, then later XemnasSummon(s): Flight Attendant Guy, Nina and GoofyOptional Battle 1: Mysterious Gunman (2nd or 3rd Visit)Summon(s): Nina / Assistance: Demyx and Dom FeraOptional Battle 2: Vexen (any visit)Summon(s): Gunther and AshleeOptional Battle 3: Invincitron (from Andrew Kepple's music video of "When Robots Attack") (any visit)Summon(s): Nina, Gunther and Mara / Assistance: Neil CicieregaOptional Battle 4: AL-14Summon(s): Nina / Assistance: DemyxOptional Battle 5: Xanin(3rd visit)Summon(s): Calib / Assistance: NinaNome Wastelands (The Wastelands forum)1st Visit: XaninSummon(s): Demyx and Goofy / Assistance: Lehanna2nd Visit: Xigbar, then later DarksideSummon(s): Patrice, Tib and Donald / Assitance: Thomas Jameson Jr.3rd Visit: Xelax, then later MixgolSummon(s): Tib(Mixgol battle only), Thomas Jameson Jr.(Xelax battle only), Frank Jones(Xelax battle only) and Axel(Xelax battle only) / Assistance: Junglebook MogliOptional Battle 1: Mysterious Gunman (2nd or 3rd Visit)Summon(s): Demyx and LehannaOptional Battle 2: Zexion (any visit)Summon(s): BoOptional Battle 3: Invincitron (from Andrew Kepple's music video of "When Robots Attack") (any visit)Summon(s): Neil Cicierega and Selia SorassaOptional Battle 4: Armored Haywire Crane(3rd visit)Summon(s): Demyx and MarloweOptional Battle 5: AL-14Summon(s): Patrice, Tib and Mr. C / Assistance: Thomas Jameson Jr.Optional Battle 6: Dr. Octagonapus (super-evil clone)Summon(s): Dom Fera, Tim Kish and Seth King / Assistance: SeliaMumbai, India (Slumdog Millonaire)1st Visit: LexaeusSummon(s): Xaldin and Goofy / Assistance: Latika2nd Visit: Saix, then later Anti SoraSummon(s): Jamal, Salim and Donald / Assitance: Mr. Chi3rd Visit: Jakcx, then later DemyxSummon(s): Salim(Demyx battle only), Mr. Chi(Jakcx battle only), Jamal(Jakcx battle only) and Riku(Jakcx battle only) / Assistance: Prem KumarOptional Battle 1: Mysterious Gunman (2nd or 3rd Visit)Summon(s): Demyx and LatikaOptional Battle 2: Marluxia (any visit)Summon(s): SalimOptional Battle 3: Maxjal and VexenSummon(s): Jamal / Assistance: Larxene and XaninSpringfield (The Simpsons)1st Visit: Mr. BurnsSummon(s): Homer and Bart2nd Visit: Sideshow Bob then later, AxelSummon(s): Bart and GoofyOptional Battle: Mysterious Gunman (1st or 2nd visit)Summon(s): Homer and Donald, with Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have him, if not use Samara Morgan. / Assistance: Samus AranGossamer(Las Lindas)1st Visit: AlejandraSummon(s): Taffy and Goofy2nd Visit: Haywire CraneSummon(s): Rachael and DonaldOptional Battle 1: Mysterious Gunman (1st Visit or 2nd Visit)Summon(s): Idward and Randall, with Maniac Man as your summoned character if you have him/ Assistance: SarahOptional Battle 2: AL-14Summon(s): Mysterious Gunman and Rachael / Assistance: Neil CicieregaSunnydale (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)1st Visit: The MasterSummon(s): Buffy, Goofy and Angel / Assistance: Xander Harris, Donald Duck and Rupert Giles2nd Visit: Angel then later, SaixSummon(s): Buffy Summers, Goofy and Donald Duck / Assistance: Spike and Willow RosenbergOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Buffy and GoofyGenesis Mode only: Vincent Valentine, VaanSummon (s): Sephiroth, SaixValley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda)1st Visit: Tai LungSummon(s): Po and Goofy2nd Visit: TBASummon(s): TBAOptional Battle: NoneBikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants)1st Visit: PlanktonSummon(s): Spongebob and Sandy2nd Visit: Doodlebob then later, Maleficent (Dragon)Summon(s): Donald and Riku3rd Visit: MillixawSummon(s):Spongebob and KairiOptional Battle: NoneCamp Wanawanakwa (Total Drama Island)1st Visit: Storm Rider, then XaldinSummon(s): Chris, Duncan2nd Visit: Zexion then later, MarluxiaSummon(s): Donald and Goofy (Zexion) / Donald, Duncan, Cody, and Chris (Marluxia)Optional Battle: NoneGreat Valley (Land Before Time)1st Visit: Psyco Killer With The chainsaw and a hook(from Total Drama Island)2nd*summon(s): Chomper, Littlefoot, Kairi, DonaldPanda's Valley (Skunk Fu!)1st Visit: BaboonSummon(s): Goofy and Skunk2nd Visit: Dragon and DemyxSummon(s): Skunk and DonaldOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Skunk and Donald, with Alfred Hitchcok as your sumoned character(you recieve him as a summon gem after you fight Baboon)Death Star/Coruscant (Star Wars)1st Visit: Wampa, Boba Fett, then Darth VaderSummon(s): Luke Skywalker, Goofy, Donald2nd Visit: Boba Fett, then Jabba The Hut, then The EmperorSummon(s): Princess Leia, Goofy, Donald, Darth Vader, Duke NukemGenesis Mode only: Marluxia, Luxord, VexenSummon (s): Sephiroth, The EmperorElm Street (Nightmare on Elm Street)1st Visit: Freddy KrugerSummon(s): Kairi, Goofy, Donald2nd Visit: Freddy Kruger (again), then XigbarSummon(s): Larxene, Goofy, Donald, RikuGenesis Mode only: Zexion, XaldinSummon (s): Sephiroth, Freddy Kruger, XigbarCreeper Country (Jeepers Creepers)1st Visit: The Creeper and VexenSummon(s): Kairi, Riku, Donald2nd Visit: The Creeper (again), then MarluxiaSummon(s): Larxene, Goofy, Donald, AxelGenesis Mode only: Xigbar, SaixSummon (s): Sephiroth, The Creeper, VexenMarzipan City (Chowder)1st Visit: FunjlSummon(s): Chowder, Goofy, Donald2nd Visit: Mrs. Endive, then Luxord, then later XaldinSummon(s): Chowder, Goofy, Donald, LarxeneOptional Battle: The Cinamini MonsterSummon (s): Demyx, Chowder, Mung DaalCamp Crystal Lake (Friday The 13th(2009 film))1st Visit: Jason VorheesSummon(s): Clay Miller, Kairi2nd Visit: Maleficent, then Jason Vorhees (again)Summon(s): TBAOptional Battle: NoneSprial Mountain (or Isle O' Hags) (Banjo-Kazooie)1st Visit: Klungo and SephirothSummon(s): Goofy, Cloud, Kairi and Banjo2nd Visit: GruntySummon(s): Kairi and Kazooie3rd Visit:Bizzarro SephirothSummon(s):Banjo, Goofy, Donald, Axel, Cloud and KairiOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Banjo, Kazooie, and Donald, with Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have himGotham City (The Dark Knight)1st Visit: The JokerSummon(s): Goofy and Batman2nd Visit: TwoFace, then XaldinSummon(s): Donald and BatmanOptional Battle: TBANew York, 1985 (Watchmen)1st Visit: Big FigureSummon(s): Goofy and Nite Owl II2nd Visit: Sephiroth and OzymandiasSummon(s): Nite Owl II, Rorshach, Silk Spectre II and Dr. ManhattanOptional Battle: TBAThe Land Of Unicorns (Legend)1st Visit: Meg MucklebonesSummon(s): Goofy and Jack2nd Visit: Darkness, then ZexionSummon(s): Riku and JackOptional Battle: TBANew Deal car lot (Used Cars)1st Visit: MaleficentSummon(s): Goofy and Rudy Russo2nd Visit: Roy L Fuchs, then DemyxSummon(s): Axel and Rudy RussoOptional Battle: XelaxSummon(s): Maniac Man / Assistance: Rudy RussoThe Land of the Paranormal (The X-Files)1st Visit: Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie PfasterSummon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully2nd Visit: Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer, Luxord, then The Cigarette Smoking ManSummon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, KairiOptional Battle: RexonSummon(s): Fox Mulder and Goofy / Assistance: DemyxRobot city (Robots)1st Visit: RachetSummon(s): Fender and Goofy2nd Visit: Madame GasketSummon(s): Rodney, Fender, Goofy and LugOptional Battle: NoneWasabi World (Chop Socky Chooks)1st Visit: Jurrasic SharkSummon(s): KO Joe and Goofy2nd Visit: Dr. Wasabi and BubbaSummon(s): Goofy, Mickey, Donald and KO Joe / Assistance: Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and the Junior ChooksOptional Battle: NoneJump City (Teen Titans (TV series)1st Visit: TrigonSummon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans2nd Visit: Slade then later LexaeusSummon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans (Slade) / Goofy, Donald and Raven (Lexaeus)Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman (incredibly powerful in this specific battle because of all the assistance)Summon(s): Donald and the Teen Titans, with Samara Morgan or Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have one of them. Assistance: Chuck Norris, Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight, Benito Mussolini, the Blue Meanie, Cowboy Curtis, Jambi the Genie, Robocop, Terminator, Captain Kirk, Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston, Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock and Hulk HoganGalleria Mall (6teen)1st Visit: Guard ArmorSummon(s): Goofy and Jude / Assistance: Wyatt and Jen2nd Visit: XaldinSummon(s): Donald, Jonesy and NikkiOptional Battle: GyxuSummon(s): Neil Cicierega and Flight Attendant GuyThe World About Nothing (Seinfeld)1st Visit: NewmanSummon(s): Goofy and Jerry Seinfeld / Assistance: Cosmo Kramer2nd Visit: AL-14, then later LarxeneSummon(s): Jerry Seinfeld(AL-14 battle only), Cosmo Kramer and Donald / Assistance: Mysterious Gunman and Millixaw(Larxene batle only)Optional Battle: NoneLyoko (Code Lyoko)1st Visit: William, then XanaSummon(s): Goofy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich2nd Visit: VexenSummon(s): Yumi, and DonaldOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Yumi and Donald, with Samara Morgan as your summoned character(you should have her by then)Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros )1st Visit: BowserSummon(s): Mario and Luigi2nd Visit: PeteSummon(s): King Mickey and MarioOptional Battle: NoneKongo Bongo (Donkey Kong Country )1st Visit: King K. RoolSummon(s): Donkey Kong and Donald2nd Visit: Reno and RudeSummon(s): Goofy and Donkey KongOptional Battle: NoneTransylvania (Van Helsing )1st Visit: Count DraculaSummon(s): Van Helsing and Donald / Assistance: Frankenstein's Monster2nd Visit: SeymourSummon(s): Goofy and Van HelsingOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): Van Helsing and Donald, with Samara Morgan or Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have one of them.Skull Island (King Kong (2005 film))1st Visit: King Kong, T-RexSummon(s): Donald and Goofy2nd Visit: DemyxSummon(s): Goofy and King KongOptional Battle: Mysterious GunmanSummon(s): King Kong and Jack Darrow, with Samara Morgan as your summoned character(you should have her by then)Windy (Conker's Pocket Tales)1st Visit: The Evil AcornSummon(s): Conker and Donald2nd Visit: Xemnas, then later SaixSummon(s): Axel and LarxeneOptional Battle: DraxneiSummon(s): Demyx and ConkerQuahog(Family Guy)1st Visit: The ChickenSummon(s): Peter Griffin and Goofy1st Visit (2nd Boss): KimahriSummon(s): Donald and Peter Griffin2nd Visit: GarlandSummon(s): Goofy, Donald and Kairi2nd Visit (2nd Boss): XemnasSummon(s): None3rd Visit: KujaSummon(s): Peter Griffin and Kairi3rd Visit (2nd Boss): XeteiwsSummon(s): Goofy, Donald and Kairi / Assistance: Peter Griffin, Stewie, QuagmireSummon Gems: What they're called, who they are and where you get themHellfire - Recieved on the Death Star after defeating Darth Vader. After Vader is defeated, something happens to Duke, and he turns into a bright orange-red gem in a blinding flash of light. When Sora picks it up, he hears Duke's voice say, "You better not leave me behind. Use this to call me when you need me." Obtaining it gets you the Duke Nukem summoned character.Crazy Train - a flawless amethyst laser-carved into the shape of a modern train engine. Holding it makes Sora feel a powerful energy, dark, yet light at the same time. Obtaining it gets you Ozzy Osbourne as a summoned character.Buddygleam - After defeating the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths in the Peanuts world, Charlie Brown hands Sora a shiny gem that gives Sora the sensation of battling alongside two friends from your exciting but brief time in this world. Snoopy and Woodstock become summonable allies now.Lightningstone - After helping Ash and his friends defeat Jesse and James in Kanto and Hoenn, May gives Sora this strange-looking gem that she thinks is a thunderstone, but it's purplish-blue instead of yellow. Holding it makes Sora feel the power of sheer lightning mixed with heavy metal. When he gets its summonable released, he sees why he felt the power of such things. The Lightningstone gets you Metallica's James Hetfield as a summonable, with a supercharged guitar similar to Van Halen's from Gossamer.Mike J. Gem - a bright whiteish gem with a blue stripe on it that has a very bright gleam to it. Received from General Scales' knocked out body on Sauria in the Lylat System. Picking it up makes Sora feel the power of one of the greatest music artists of the 80s and 90s. Obtaining it gets you Michael Jackson as a summonable.Aero Force One Gem - Received from a treasure chest after having found it in the New York, 1985 level. When Sora finds it, he feels the power of two members from one of the greatest rock groups of all time. Obtaining it makes Steven Tyler and Joe Perry summonable.Dark Omen - Received from Ralph Remmington after saving him from zombies that attack the fortress in the middle of the night while everyone's still asleep. An obsidian-like gem that Ralph mistook for a piece of "cursed coal." When Sora tkes it, he feels the power of a strong dark rage toward all Heartless stored deep within the gem. Obtaining it unlocks Samara Morgan as a summoned character.Manic Gem - Received from Rachael at Las Lindas if Sora manages to reach 2,000,000 points in the "Fun With Miles" minigame. When he holds it, he starts to twitch, then feels ready to go nuts and break things. Obtaining it gets you Maniac Man as a summoned character.Monochrome Jewel - Received from Fox in Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu!). She mistook it for a regular stone, so she gave it to Sora because she thought it was useless. When Sora takes it, he feels a strange effect in his mind, as though he were watching a drama. It unlocks Alfred Hitchcock as a summoned character.Tigerstone - An orange jewel with a black stripe pattern similar to a tiger's. Received from Calvin in Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia. Obtaining it allows you to summon Hobbes.Chilly Gem - A dark blueish gem with a marking that resembles a penguin's head. Received by Yumi from the Arctic sector of Lyoko when she thinks the gem is a monster egg she found while battling and remarks "Did I see him from somewhere?" when she looked at the marking. When Sora toked it, out comes Chilly Willy. Obtaining it allows you to summon Chilly Willy.Octagon Shades - A pair of rectangular black sunglasses. Rachael gives them to Sora after he defeats her in a 1-on-1 battle at Gossamer. She explains that someone holding them can feel an immense power emnating from them. When Sora takes them, his keyblade unlockes a small keyhole on the right lens, and Dr. Octagonapus is released form them. After putting his shades back on, he offers to help Sora and complany in any way he can. Obtaining the Octagon Shades allows you to summon Dr. Octagonapus.Numba Won Gem - A strange green gem that has the images of two masks on opposite sides of it. Recieved from Ashley Parker at EX World after defeating the Psycho Mantis. When Sora holds it, he feels invigorated, just as Ashley did when she held it. Soon after retrieveng it, the gem begins to glow, and then disintegrates, revealing its summonable: Karate Duo Numba One from the Bowser's Kingdom series on Newgrounds. Obtaining it allows just that: the ability to summon Karate Duo Numba One.King P Rock - A seemingly normal rock with an odd design on it that Sora finds in the Abandoned Chapel. Holding it fills his head with the thoughts of a corrupt and immature leader. Soon after this it shatters, releasing Porky and the Spiderbot he resides in. He, despite his nature, feels indebted to Sora for freeing him and vows to help him however possible.Mischief Charm - Some kind of gem on a chain that emanates a strange power over energy causing everything near it to slow down. After a while, like the King P Rock, it shatters, only instead of releasing its contents, it calls forth someone - a mysterious man known only as the Troll, with similar power over movement, who wants to help Sora for reasons unknown, but it's obvious he has his own underlying motives for doing so.Journal Entries on new charactersMysterious Gunman:Before defeat at Gossamer: A mysterious young man with an impossibly large arsenal of guns and gun-like weapons, who hides his identity by wearing an Organization robe and hood. Judging by how frequently Sora runs into him, he seems to be following Sora around on his travels, always challenging him. His visible outfit makes him appear to be an Organization member, but he continually swears that he is not. When Sora first encountered him, he said that Sora was the greatest competition he'd had in years, so he wants to see Sora's true skill in battle by having Sora fight him. So far Sora has always been successful in defeating him, and every time, the Gunman says that Sora is coming ever closer to his final challenge, which he says if Sora can still beat him then, he will give Sora a "speacial something."After defeat on Gossamer: A young man with a giant arsenal of guns whose real name has been revealed to be William Ames, who has finally proven to Sora that he is not a XIII member. Despite his seeming appearance as a villain at first, it turns out the Gunman is a good person, a Heartless Hunter. After his final defeat on Gossamer, the Gunman finally revealed his identity by removing his hood and robe, and has kept them off ever since. He also told Sora and company his name at the time and, as he had promised, he had given Sora something very special: a new keyblade designed to double as a gun and the location of a very special world. He gave these to Sora on the condition that he be allowed to travel with them. Sora quickly agreed, and the group went on their way. He, for some reason, has a serious, out-of-nowhere grudge against Joe Perry and Steven Tyler, but really enjoys being around Rachael and/or Lone Apocalypse and insists on helping Osbourne whenever possible.(Never summon him and one of the Aerosmith characters at the same time, or he will simply stand there and refuse to attack enemies at all. However, summon him alongside Rachael, LA or Ozzy Osbourne, and he will fight with greater vigilance, focus, and speed, and be more likely to strike a critical hit.)Maniac Man:A man who is called Maniac Man not only because of his behavior, but because he has also had a history of doing crazy things that often don't make any sense whatsoever.(for example, when about to battle Axel in New Texas, if Maniac Man is summonable, in the intro to the battle, he goes at Axel with a hammer and a giant piece of cheese.) He knows that the Heartless are evil and claims that he's managed to get a few of them. He explains that his arsenal of crazy stuff just comes out of nowhere when he wants to use it.(His most notable Maniac Toolz include a mallet, a giant mouse trap, a toy screwdriver, a steamroller, a chainsaw, a pair of tweezers, an electrically charged hand buzzer, C4 bombs, and a regenerating robot that he calls Mr. Wierdo that chases after enemies, attaches itself to them, blows itself up with amazing power, and then fixes itself and returns to M. Man. If the player has Good Karma, M. Man also has a Shoop Da Whoop attack, that makes him fire a lazer out of his mouth like Dr. Octagonapus. When summoned, he will use these and more Toolz in battle.) If there are no enemies around, however, Maniac Man is able to keep himself calm, and talk and behave like a normal person. He has crazy hair and a homicidal face when going after enemies. He wears a blue shirt with baggy green pants and no shoes. After being released from the Manic Gem, he decided to join Sora as a Hunter and do his best to help him destroy the Heartless menace.Jamek RutharenAn anthro mercenary from a far away world hired to kill Sora by any means neccecary. He attacked Sora at least 4 times during his adventure. He used a variety of weapons such as a unique sniper rifle called the ZM32, a pair of 12 gauge shotguns, explosive weapons and, finally, a Super Sledge. {Good Karma entry} After his final defeat, Sora decided to spare his life without delay. Because of this, Jamek offered his services to him, but not without its price. He came up with a way to decie his payment: a coin toss. Heads, Sora would only have to pay 10 munny, but tails, and he'd have to pay half of whatever he had. After the toss and the payment, they discovered that his coin was double-sided. He joined the group as a permanent non-summon ally. {Neutral Karma entry} Despite very strong urges, Sora agreed not to take Jamek's life. Jamek gave up his current job and returned to his home. Who knows, maybe someday they'll meet again?(Jamek's world is a world that cannot be travelled to until after the game is completed at least once in any save game, and even then you can only travel to it after his final defeat. The same coin toss game is used for his hire by finding him, only this time the coin isn't double-sided, so the result is completely random.) {Bad Karma entry} After finally defeating him for the last time, Sora hadn't had enough yet. Sora continued attacking him until he eventually fell of of a cliff to his death.(However, his death can be avoided if the player repeatedly presses the triangle button(a turbo controller would work wonders here). If the player is successful, then the outcome will follow the Neutral ending.)(every field you fight him on has a cliff on it. Don't worry, neither of you can fall off of it in the heat of battle.)Mora Linda:A sassy, temperamental cowgirl from Las Lindas farm near Gossamer. She runs the farm with the help of Minos. She, after a little convicing from Taffy, allowed Sora and company to stay at the farm on the condition that they do something useful every once in a while. She and Sora became good friends, and she became a great help in the battle against the Heartless and Pete at the Harvest Festival.Minos:A bull from Las Lindas who is easygoing and unnaturally strong. He runs the farm with the help of Mora Linda. He became good friends with Sora and company and was one of their best assets in the battle at the Harvest Festival.Rachael:A stray-life-toughened catgirl from Las Lindas. Lives with her sister Sarah there, and manages the farm's finances. She rarely even talked to Sora until the Harvest Festival, where she was the one who told he and his friends of the Heartless attack. She is the drummer when performing a Guitar Jam minigame on any world. She tries to ignore the Gunman if she and him are summoned at the same time, but she shows signs of having a liking of him. This, of course, means that Lone Apocalypse is a little upset when she's around.(Having the Mysterious Gunman in the party while Rachael is summoned or also in the party will increase her chances of scoring a critical hit and increase her strength by a little. However, having Lone Apoclypse in the party at the same time as Rachael will reduce the speed and increase the strength of both of them.)Sarah:A young, white-and-brown catgirl from Las Lindas. The fact that she is underage means that she has no job, even though she is the most energetic person on the farm. She takes her older sister as the only reliable soure of information. She was constantly trying to get Sora's attention at the farm. After the battle at the Festival, before Sora and company left, she told them that there would be plenty of fun things to do if they came back.Idward:An arctic fox who works at Las Lindas. He was a writer before, enjoys playing role-playing games with Taffy, and is head-over-heels in love with Mora. He quickly became good friends with Sora and company, and was a great asset in the battle at the Festival.Taffy:Ria, called Taffy by just about everyone in Gossamer and the surrounding countryside, is, in a basic description, the working housewife of the farm. She sweeps the porch, cooks the food, and is usually calm. She lacks self-confidence at most times, but was still a great help to Sora and company the whole time they were in the Gossamer area.Miles:Miles is a cat who works at Las Lindas, but often loafs around or is nowhere near where he should be at times when he should be working. He is sarcastic, charismatic(to a certain degree), and used to be Taffy's boyfriend. Despite his laziness, he was still a great help at the Festival, and acts as the bassist/second guitarist during Guitar Jam minigames in various worlds.Randall:Randall is a dog who lives at Las Lindas and loves to fish. He has certain behaviors that would lead some people to believe he is gay, but other behaviors of his clearly mark off the fact that he is properly gender-oriented. He enjoys being with Sarah, and is a good friend to Sora and company. He was a great asset at the Festival battle.Ambar:Ambar is the High Prime, ruler of the entire continent, which includes Gossamer. Nobody knows much about her, but she apparently has had previous relations with Minos, even to the point where he can ask favors of her. She did not actively participate in the Festival battle, but was a good asset to Sora and company in other ways nonetheless.Alejandra:Alejandra is a cow girl that lives in the Gossamer area, and is CEO of Alexandria Dairy. She is Mora's archrival. She succumbed to Heartless control during the Harvest Festival, and was the reason for the sudden Heartless attack. After her defeat, her mind was freed from the Heartless, and she became normal again, and had no reason to not thank Sora and company for her freedom.Death:A malevolent force which controls the forces of life and death. Even though it aids the villains with summoning Heartless, it actually works for nobody but itself, and has everyone, but it Keyblade masters or accomplices to Sora, the Organization, or Maleficent, or even innocent people minding their own business, on its list of people to die. Recently, its attention turns toward Sora and a group of kids who escaped a roller coaster derailment before it even occured, in the heart of a similar method that led to the explosion of an airplane, a highway pileup, and countless people killed. It then proceeded to kill the survivors in the order they were meant to die, but in more gruesome methods, eventually reaching Sora, Wendy Christensen, Kevin, and her sister Julie, and Xemnas, who all escaped being killed by the accident. (However, Riku, Donald, and Goofy didn't even get on the coaster at all, so they were not marked for Death)Wendy Christensen:A young high school senior who is one of the sole survivors of a horrifying roller coaster accident. She allies Sora in trying to stop Death from claiming those who escaped Death's clutches. Hopefully, they may be able to save both herself, Sora, and the survivors.Ian McKinley:A survivor of the roller coaster crash, and a senior at McKinley High School. He is the goth kid, and is friends with Erin Ulmer, another school goth. When Sora and the group find him, he is attacked by a Heartless, infected with its bloodstream. When Sora offers to cure Ian of his condition, he responds, "It's too late for me" before transforming into a Pitch Black Virus Gate Heartless (like Parasite Cage, but with pitch-black coloring). {Good Karma Entry} He is cured of his Heartless form, then flees to safety. {Bad Karma Entry} After being defeated in Heartless form, he is stunned, a cherry picker crane falls on him and dies. {Neutral Karma Entry} He transforms back from his Heartless from, but hangs himself before the madness took him again. (Regardless of whichever karma entry pops up, his Nobody Axni comes into existence)Ashphalt Ripper:A Heartless born after Death reprogrammed a truck into a Heartless to kill Frankie. One of the few occasions at which the Nobodies and the Heartless work together, an organization member by the name of Staxohm controlled the mechanical Heartless, which was too powerful to control itself. Sora, Wendy, and Kevin ended up facing it as they saw it approaching and defeat it. {Good Karma Entry} Frankie survives without being hurt too badly, and heads off to a hospital. {Bad Karma Entry} Despite being defeated, one of the Ripper's blades sliced off the back of Frankie's head, killing him. {Neutral Karma Entry} Although Frankie had sustained serious injury, Sora and company were still able to get him medical attention in time to save his life.Red:Reds are red Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only take Yellows, Blues, and other Reds as its friends(this means it will attack enemies other than viruses as well as your friends. They will go after the closest character/enemy that is not a virus. This goes for all virus colors). Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Red touches Sora, it will die at the same time as reducing his strength by 5 until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Reds glow red.Yellow:Yellows are yellow Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only takes Reds, Blues, and other Yelows as its friends. Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Yellow touches Sora, it will die at the same time as making him unable to use Drives until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Yellows glow yellow with a white haze around them.Blue:Blues are blue Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only takes Reds, Yellows, and other Blues as its friends. Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Blue touches Sora, it will die at the same time asdoubling magic's MP cost until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Blues glow blue.Flight Attendant Guy:A red-headed man with incredibly rotten luck. Despite this, however, he has managed to cheat Death several times, so Death is constantly trying to find new ways to get him killed. The first time he escaped Death was when he fell out of an airplane but was caught and rescued by a giant squid, and the second time he cheated him was when he wandered into a town full of bloodthirsty zombies that wanted to eat his brains, but ironically, he destroyed all of the zombies instead, and put some humor into it by grinding one of them with to bits the hammers in a piano. He appears to be in his early 20s, and he's faster and stronger in battles against the undead.(Also, when summoned in a battle that involves the undead in any way, Flight Attendant Guy will arrive with a chainsaw, a shotgun and a flamethrower, and exclaim, "It's time to kick some zombie ass!". If not, then he appears with nothing but the Sword and says "I know this, I won't die hiding!".)Ashlee:Full Name: Ashlee Hurwitz. Ashlee is a 15-year-old dormouse who has trouble communicating her feelings, but cares deeply for her friends. Often irreverent but rarely outspoken, she is more of a thinker and listener.Gunther:Full Name: Gunther Hausmann. A shy lynx around Ashlee's age. He is interested in art and video games, and puts the feelings of others before his own. Still, he's pretty clueless about girls and romance.PriyaFull Name: Priya Parvati. A hare that is also around Ashlee's age, Priya can be rather unladlylike and sometimes oblivious to the feelings of others. She hasn't noticed that a lot of guys think she's cute. Energetic but a little hot-tempered at times, Priya is probably the most immature of the girls.JeromeFull Name: Jerome Baker. A 16-year-old skunk. Jerome promotes himself as the all-purpose expert, and tends to show off for girls. He's really into weird music, and wants to start a band with his best friend, Mitch.NinaFull Name: Nina Morena Agil. A dhole around Jerome's age. Most often described as 'stylish' and 'sophisticated', Nina is probably the most mature of the girls. She likes to maintain this image even though she's pretty naive in regards to 'real life'.MaraFull Name: Mara Kilpatrick. A 15-year-old wallaby. Energetic and cheery, a romantic at heart. Mara drifts through life on a happy little cloud. She loves playing softball and reading trashy teen magazines.CalibFull Name: Calib Peterson. A 14-year-old squirrel. He's a smart-aleck, and argumentative, so most folks see him as an obnoxious jerk. But he also seems to be the only one who realizes he's in a comic(or in this case, a video game).MitchFull Name: Mitch Calhoun. An 18-year-old goat. He dropped out of high school to pursue a musical career, but soon returned. Mitch is kind of goofy, likes playing practical jokes, and doesn't seem to care what others think of him.H-BotA police helicopter transformed into a robotic killing machine. They are mass-produced in incredible numbers by Staxohm, who designed the H-Bot, along with the Z-, S-, G- and D-Bots. They are the hardest to defeat of all 5 of the models because of their erratic movements and their ability to fly.Z-BotA robot made of scrap metal designed for melee combat rather than gun weapons. They are mass-produced in incredible numbers by Staxohm, who designed the Z-Bot, along with the H-, S-, G- and D-Bots. They are easy to defeat because of their slow movement and their requirement to be close to their target.S-BotA robot made from a derelict WWII naval transport ship. They attack with machineguns and a plasma cannon. The only way to hit them is by using magic, or well-placed melee attacks when they are near the shoreline. They are mass-produced in incredible numbers by Staxohm, who designed the S-Bot, along with the H-, Z-, G- and D-Bots. They are the easiest of all the robots do defeat because attacks almost always strike a critical hit on them because of their weakened armor.G-BotA land-based scrapbot that has a minigun for a left arm. They are mass-produced in incredible numbers by Staxohm, who designed the G-Bot, along with the H-, Z-, S- and D-Bots. They are in the middle when it comes to the difficulty of the diffferent robot types.D-BotA land-based scrapbot that attacks its enemies by burrowing into the ground with its drill hands, then coming up from under their prey. You can tell where they're about to pop out of the ground by a sudden flash of blue on the ground. They are mass-produced in incredible numbers by Staxohm, who designed the D-Bot, along with the H-, Z-, S- and G-Bots. They are the second-hardest to defeat of all the diffrent robot types.AL-14A robotified bulldozer with incredibly powerful mechanical arms and hands. Staxohm was controlling it from the driver's seat, and it attacked Sora and company at Mussel Shoals High soon after they left the Spring Formal. There are a total of 50 of these robots, but Sora only had to face a few along his journey. The rest were destroyed in the factory explosion. After each was destroyed, Staxohm escaped, claiming that he would someday soon take Sora's heart.StaxohmTitle: The Machine Warrior. Staxhom is number 30 in Organization XIII. Whenever he attacked Sora and company, he only once fought on his own: All other times he was controlling either an AL-14 or a heavily reinforced version of one of his many Bots. He claimed several times that Sora's heart would eventually belong to him. He was proven wrong when he was nearly destroyed after one of their battles caused an explosion in his Robot Factoryin the Capital Wasteland(3rd visit). After this explosion, Staxohm gave up his evil ways, was redeemed by light, and gained a heart to call his own. The existing Bots may be hostile, but now, Staxohm helps Sora by developing summonable versions of his Bots.(After defeating Staxohm, he gives Sora a gem that will allow Sora to summon a Z-Bot. Eventually, Sora will recive summon gems for the other Bots as well, and, near the end of the game, a summon gem for an AL-14.)Dante:Dante is a Devil Hunter and a Heartless Hunter ever since they invaded Fortuna City. He is the son of the ledgendary Sparta, the demon who sealed the gate from the demon world to the human world. At first, he appeared as a villain, but quickly became known as the hero he is. He helped Sora defeat Sanctus(*until you reach the next star, everything from here on is only in the journal if if you fought Mysterious Gunman*) and helped him defeat the Mysterious Gunman(*).Nero:Nero is a Devil/Heartless Hunter who bears a demonic right arm known as the Devil Bringer. He helped Sora defeat Dante when he attacked them, and helped Sora defeat the crazed Sanctus. His girlfriend, Kyrie, was the very reason he decided to help Sora. He gave Sora the Red Queen after Sora helped him defeat Dante for the first time.George Costanza:George is a 40-something man from the World About Nothing. He is often depressed, sadistic, and often a push-over. When he first meets Sora, his girlfirend Susan Ross is spending time with Elaine Benes. This vexes him, because he fears his "independent world" will be "blown up" by this. He is the person who suggested the concept for Jerry's sitcom Jerry.Michael Jackson:Michael Jackson was one of the greatst pop stars of the late 1900's. He claims that something happend to him, and that his world was destroyed but he survived somehow. Now that he is back, and he knows WHAT destroyted his world, he has vowed to take his revenge on the Heartless and the Organization by any means neccecary.Joe Perry:Joe Perry is the guitarist for the famed rock group Aerosmith. He, along with lead singer Steven Tyler, claim that something hppened to him, and his world was destroyed, but they survived somehow. Now he's back, and knows WHAT destroyed his world, and has vowed to take revenge on the Heartless and the Organization at all costs. He dislikes the Gunman, but not to the degree that the Gunman hates him.(Summoning the Mysterious Gunman at the same time as either of these two characters will result in the Gunman not attacking, and a reduction of Joe and Steven's speed and strength)Ozzy Osbourne:John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne is an English singer-songwriter known as The Prince of Darkness. Osbourne rose to prominence as lead vocalist of pioneering English heavy metal band Black Sabbath, and eventually achieved a multi-platinum solo career which revolutionized the heavy metal genre. He claims that he found a way to imprison himself in the gem before his world was annihilated, and that his gem was found in the nick of time by a traveller of many worlds, and sold to the merchant that Sora got it from. He is the vocalist during the Guitar Jam minigame in New York City(The Mask), in which the song is Ozzy's own "Mr. Crowley." Now that he knows what the Heartless do, he has agreed to join Sora on his adventure to destroy the Organization. Enjoys working with the Gunman and gets along well with Hetfield.(Summoning the Myserious Gunman alongside Ozzy will increase Ozzy's speed and strength. Summoning James Hetfield alongside Ozzy will boost the strength of both of them.)Takeshi:The last living ninja master. He tried to abandon his life as a ninja, but his old master Akuma found him and sent out ninja warriors to try and destroy him, but ironically, he destroyed them instead. He travelled to Akuma Industries, where he met Sora and company. After learning that both he and Sora were trying to get inside, he decided to join Sora's party. After getting inside, Takeshi gave Sora the Ninja's Honor, and after destroying Akuma, he became a fellow Heartless Hunter, and decided to travel with Sora to other worlds to continue his duty. He gets along well with Kapowski.(if Takeshi and Kapowski are out at the same time, Takeshi's speed is increased.)Kapowski:Kapowski is a sarcastic man with a pair of mechanical gloves that allow him to climb walls. He met Sora and company on his way to the top of Akuma Industries, and decided to join the party after helping Sora defeat a bunch of Heartless. Kapowski later gave Sora the Glass Key, and joined Sora and company permanently along with Takeshi. He gets along well with Takeshi.(if Takeshi and Kapowski are out at the same time, Kapowski's strength is increased.)Raven:Journal Entries for "Worlds"New Features in these Kingdom Hearts games that previous KH games did not haveEvery character's status display will change facial expressions when that character is hit or low on health instead of just Sora's.More than one character can be summoned at a time.Up to five allies can be in battle with Sora at one time instead of only two.Special gauges appear when certain Keyblades or Items are equipped, such as the Metallo's Strike gauge.A "Power" gauge that is colored white on allies's status displays. When Sora initiates a Drive that results in Final Form, all of the characters who have a full Power gauge will also initiate a Final Form of their own, doubling their strength and defense. This form stays active until the Power gauge empties.Wisdom form no longer requires Donald to be present.Keyblades that don't look like keys.Characters that have not been seen anywhere else.A Karma system similar to that of Fallout 3. The player's Karma determines the ending scenes of certain battles, and changes how some people behave toward you.A Fallout 3-style perk system that allows you to choose a special new trait for Sora every level.Munny becomes Caps in the Capital Wasteland adn the Nome Wastelands, and caps become munny when you are not on either world.Characters other than Sora and Kairi having living Nobody counterparts.Some worlds, such as the Nome Wastelands and Mumbai, India, allow Sora and his allies to find, carry around, and use one extra weapon each, called their temporary "Secondary Weapon", which, in Sora's case, is used by setting the weapon to a magic shortcut button. The others will use their Secondaries of their own accord. These weapons include hammers, blades, explosives, guns, and more. Gun Secondary Weapons have infinite ammo.Some worlds, such as Mussel Shoals High and Gossamer, have a real-time system: non-player characters always follow along their typical daily life no matter where the player is as long as you're still on the world, and there is a sense time that makes the game's world alternate between day and night every half-hour or so, making the average game day on these worlds about an hour long. Only the day-night sequence of a world continues on if the player leaves.Some worlds, such as Mussel Shoals High and Gossamer, make a minimap appear in the upper left corner of the screen, which helps the player navigate around large worlds. It marks minigame locations, but not objectives.Certain characters, such as the Mysterious Gunman and Maniac Man, have a Rage counter on their status display. A character with a Rage counter gets stronger and faster as it fills, but also takes more damage from enemy attacks. If it fills, it acts as a kind of Special gauge: it makes the character initiate a Final Form if Sora does, but the Form as a red aura around it and looks different than what it would look like if their true Power gauge was the trigger. Also, initiating Rage form make that character's facial expression on their status display change and drains their MP completely. This form stays active until the Rage counter empties or the player enters another room.The ability to switch between characters in the active party and play as them rather than Sora.Gainable PerksFast Learner | Available at Level 2 or higher | Increases the amount of XP that Sora recieves by 10%Adult Thoughts | Available at Level 2 or higher | Get your mind out of the gutter! This perk gives Sora special dialogue options when speaking with adults.Thief | Available at Level 2 or higher | This makes it so that every attack that hits an enemy will give you an extra 1 munny.Youngling | Available at Level 4 or higher | This perk makes Sora do an extra 5% damage when using the Power of the Force key.Gun Nut | Available at Level 4 or higher | This perk makes sora do an extra 5% damage when using keyblades/weapons that allow rapid fire Fire magic.Mercenary | Available at Level 6 or higher | Sora has become a reknowned mercenary. Bonus missions that come with pay have been unlocked on all worlds, especially the Capital Wasteland.Slaver | Available at Level 6 or higher | You have to talk to Grouse at Paradise Falls in the Capital Wasteland before you can take this perk. | Bad/Evil Karma required | Sora has become one of the Capital Wasteland's many Slavers. You can now recieve extra money by capturing people in the Wasteland as slaves and talking to Grouse afterward(250 caps for each slave.)Regulator | Available at Level 6 or higher | You have to have visited the Capital Wasteland at least once | Neutral or Good Karma required | Sora has become a Hero of the Wasteland. You can now get 10 caps for every evil character(including Raiders, Talon Mercs and Enclave) that you kill while you're there.VATS Unlocked! | Available at Level 8 or higher | This perk allows Sora to use VATS from Fallout 3 for precision attacks on certain parts of an enemy's or a boss' body. (This perk adds an AP meter to Sora's status display. AP is used to perform attacks in VATS. If you don't have enough AP, you cannot use VATS to attack. The AP cost changes depending on the Keyblade in use and the attack attempted. The percentage above the label for certain body parts is an approximate estimation of your chances of hitting that part of the target's body. If it's 0%, then you can't attack that part.)Guitar Hero | Available at Level 8 or higher | This perk makes Sora do an extra 5% damage with all Guitar-Blades.Gun Master | Available at Level 8 or higher | Must have Gun Nut perk | This makes Sora do another 10% damage with rapid-fire Blades.Jedi | Available at Level 12 or higher | Must have Youngling perk | This makes Sora do another 10% damage with the Power of the Force key.Shoop Da Woop | Available at level 75 or higher | This perk gives Sora a new type of magic that makes him FIRE HIS LAZOR!! New AbilitiesSoraCrazy Spin | Requires 4 AP | A special attack where Sora spins around uncontrollably. Only present when the Maniac Blade is equipped.Machinegun | Requires 10 AP | Allows Sora to go insane and use his rapid-fire Fire magic at random enemies. Only present when a keyblade that allows rapid-fire fire magic is equipped.SharedSpace Jump | Allows Sora and co. to repeatedly jump while in mid-air. However, Sora and co. can't attack while performing the Space Jump. To activate space jump, press the jump button while in mid-air. Recieved when Sora and co. land on EX World.Screw Attack | Requires 25 AP | As a kind of compensation for the inability to attack while in Space Jump mode, this ability makes it so that any enemies that come in contact with Sora while in Space Jump mode get electrified. Recieved when Sora completes South Park's 3rd visit.Character "Profile" InformationJudeKana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here)Home World: Galleria MallRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School StudentFirst Appearance: 6teen (2004)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Christian PotenzaJapanese Voice: Akira IshidaRavenKana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here)Home World: Jump CityRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/SuperheroFirst Appearance: Teen Titans (2003)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Tara StrongJapanese Voice: Iku NakaharaFox MulderKana (Japanese Name): 藤本 聖人 (Fujimoto Masato)Home World: The Land Of The ParanormalRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/FBI AgentFirst Appearance: The X-Files (1993)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: David DuchovnyJapanese Voice: Hideo IshikawaDr. ManhattanKana (Japanese Name): 中島 慶時 (Nakajima Yoshitoki)Home World: New York, 1985Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/SuperheroFirst Appearance: Watchmen (2009)Real Name: Jon OstermanEnglish Voice: Billy CrudupJapanese Voice: Genzō WakayamaGeorge CostanzaKana (Japanese Name): 道重 亜門 (Michishige Amon)Home World: The World About NothingRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/SummonFirst Appearance: Seinfeld (1989)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Jason AlexanderJapanese Voice: Yasunori MatsumotoBuffy SummersKana (Japanese Name): 国信 歩 (Kuninobu Ayumu)Home World: SunnydaleRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/SlayerFirst Appearance: Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Sarah Michelle GellarJapanese Voice: Ayumi ItoMysterious GunmanKana (Japanese Name): 小島 聖人 (Kojima Masato)Home World: Earth, 2009Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Sora's Rival/Summon/CommandoFirst Appearance: OriginalReal Name: William J. AmesEnglish Voice: Karl UrbanJapanese Voice: Keiji FujiwaraFrank JonesKana (Japanese Name): 猿渡 信史 (Saruwatari Shinji)Home World: Nome WastelandsRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/WastelanderFirst Appearance: OriginalReal Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Jon St. JohnJapanese Voice: TBAThomas JamesonKana (Japanese Name): 千羽 聖人 (Chiba Masato)Home World: Nome WastelandsRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/WastelanderFirst Appearance: OriginalReal Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Johnny Yong BoschJapanese Voice: TBAManiac ManKana (Japanese Name): 黒田 克己 (Kuroda Katsumi)Home World: EX WorldRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Crazy PersonFirst Appearance: OriginalReal Name: Alex SwinsenEnglish Voice: Paul GiamattiJapanese Voice: Kyûsaku ShimadaAlvin EarthwormKana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here)Home World: EX WorldRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Martial ArtistFirst Appearance: Mark Haynes' artwork (2005)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: Mark HaynesJapanese Voice: TBABrooklyn KinnikumanKana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here)Home World: EX WorldRole/Occupation: Ally/Friend/KinnikumanFirst Appearance: Mark Haynes' artwork (2005)Real Name: NoneEnglish Voice: I'll have to find out.Japanese Voice: TBANotable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses)Battle Quotes for Spongebob:"That didn't hurt""Hi-ya!""Sora!""Aw Tatar Sauce.""(Groan)...""Sandy!"Battle Qputes for TrevChikey!G'dayBlimeySorry, mate...he faintsBattle Quotes for Neo:**Sora!More Heartless?I know kung fu.Battle Quotes for Takeshi:Sora!More Heartless?By the end of this day, you will wish you had left me alone, Akuma.Many of you will die before the night is out.I fly through the air like a deadly sparrow of death!!Ugh!Oi... (Said when he faints)Battle Quotes for Kapowski:Sora!Let's go!Hey!I don't see what the problem is!I'll show you!Augh!!(groan)... (said when he faints)Battle Quotes for Duke Nukem:Sora!Bring it on!!Who wants some?Die you son of a bitch!Damn, I'm good!Lets' rock!Piece of cake!AAUGH!!!This really pisses me off....! (said when he faints)Battle Quotes for Cole MacGrath(Empire City(inFamous)) (is a very powerful boss if the player has Bad karma)Sora!Kessler, youre going to pay for this!! (said during boss battle against Kessler)Agh!I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!!(Zeke: I just saw this hellacious explosion! What was that?) Um... I just blew up the gas station. (What's wrong with you dude? Other people use that gas too, you know.) Oh, come on Zeke, like you wouldn't have done the same thing. (..... touche, elecric man.) (said when Sora destroys a gas station when Cole is in the party)Battle Quotes for various New Texas characters:Sora!(any)More of them?(Ralph RemmingtonAttack!!(Colonel Roosevelt)Help me! (Dr. Wurstwagen)Come on, help me out!! (Ralph Remmington)I'm vulnerable here, you two! (Colonel Roosevelt)They're too strong... need to rest... (any of them when they faint)We're being overrun! (Dr. Wurstwagen)Battle Quotes for Beavis (as Cornholio)Sora!I am the great Cornholio!I need TP for my bunghole.Are you threatning me?Heartlessios for my bunghole!Fear the almighty bunghole!Bungholio.My Bunghole must fight now!Long live the almighty bunghole!Battle Quotes for Nero:Sora!Kyrie!!What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it!?(said to Dante on 1st visit as a taunt to get him to fight)(grunts)....(moan)... (said when he faints)I used to trust you Sanctus! Now how do you think I feel knowing that you're a madman!?Where do all these things come from!?Battle Quotes for Mysterious Guman(when he becomes a summonable):Sora!Ozzy!Hetfield!Hayley!Miles!Sarah!Rach!King Kong!Maniac!Doc!More of these things!? Where do they come from!?Don't tempt me!Your life ends here, Heartless scum!!RRAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!You're really pissin' me off!!COME ON!!EPHEMURAL! I've got a score to settle with you... you parasitic BITCH!Ugh... darn....you win...this time. (said when KOd)Agh, what happen... oh, right. (said when recover from KO)Battle Quotes for Seinfeld characters:Sora!! (all)(Sora: You seem stressed.) Oh, I'm stressed. (Kramer, whenever he faints)I win! I win! Shut Up! SHUT UP!! (George)Oh, yeah!! (Kramer)Serenity Now! (Frank Costanza, whenever he faints)Say Vandelay! Say Vandelay! (George Costanza, whenever he faints)Oh, this is just great!! (Elaine, whenever she faints)I'm not gonna go down yet! (Jerry)Hello, Newman. (Jerry)Battle Quotes for Millixaw(only an ally in the Seinfeld world, where he helps Sora and company in the battle against the Nobody Horde and Larxene.)Sora!!Look out!Nobody behind you! (Sora: What??) LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU DUMBASS!!I liked it a lot better when they were on my side!I may be a traitor, Larx', but I know right and wrong. And what the Organization is doing is VERY wrong!!I can't help but laugh after seeing you suffer for your evil doings!Augh, dammit to the bowels of bloody hell!! (said when he faints)I'm only gonna say this one time, Kramer. Calm. Down. (Kramer: I'm CALM!!! *gets up*) (said during special skill "Get up, Kramer!", where he instantly revives Kramer if the latter faints. However, Millixaw can only use this ability once in battle.)Did we do it? Is it over with? Are we done? (said after battle against the Nobody Horde has been completed)Get out... GET OUT!!!! (Larxene: *scream* *disappears*) (said after defeating Larxene)Battle Quotes for Dante:Sora!More Heartless?This party's getting crazy!(says whichever of his styles he switches to)Augh... damn... (said when he faints)Batte Quotes for James Hetfield(summoned character)Sora!Ozzy!Miles!M. Man!Don't make me do it! You know I will!!I'm Trapped Under Ice! (said when using special freeze attack)Someone Help Me! OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!Life it seems to fade away... (said if fainted before his summon meter runs out)Battle Quotes for Van Halen:Sora!!WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!! *grunt*(during special skill "Hot For Teacher Jam")Augh!!Oh, wow, man... (falls over)(said when Van Halen faints)Battle Quotes for Corey Taylor:Sora!It has begun! I'm not the only one!! Psychosocial! Psychosocial! (during special skill "Psychosocial" jam)Death metal!Oh, God!! Why? (when he takes damage)Dead memories in my brain, dead fingers in my veins... (if he is knocked out before his summon meter runs out)Battle Quotes for Clay Miller:"Take this!""Damn it!!" (this and others bits of dialogue being explicit becuase the game is rated M)"JASON!!!!""I've had enough of these f***ing Heartless!!""Fuck this." (when he faints)Battle Quotes for Snoopy and Woodstock:"Arf! (Sora!)" (Snoopy)Hee hee hee! (Woodstock)Ow ow ow ow! (Snoopy, when he takes damage)Wheee!! (both)Battle Quotes for Luke Skywalker:"Take this!""Auggghh!!""Sora!""(sigh)..."(to Darth Vader) "You killed my father!"The Las Lindas GroupSora!(all)Ozzy!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael)Ames!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael)Hetfield!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael)Corey!(Miles)Sarah!(all)These things just don't stop coming!!(Miles)Help!!(any female ally)Augh! Son of a BITCH!!(Rachael)I don't mean to interrupt, but, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!(Randall)Now that just makes me mad. And you won't like me when I'm mad!(Minos)Dammit!(all characters other than Idward and Sarah)AUGH!! I can't hold it! I'm down...(Miles, Idward, or Randall when one of them faints)Dr. MarioSora!!You won't escape!Here we go!Yes!Woohoo!Oof!Viruses! We meet again!Oh, no... (said when he faints)Maniac ManSora!I'm a maniac, MAAAAAAANIAC, that's for sure!YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAH!!I'm gonna cheese you!(mindless blabber)I'm gonna mess you up!!Who wants fried evil dude!? (said when he pulls out a Flamethrower and blasts a random enemy)OW!Imma chargin mah lazar!!... SHOOP DA WHOOP!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (said when he performs his Shoop Da Whoop attack. This attack does an incredible amount of damage.(only available at Good Karma status.))D'oh!(said if fainted before summon meter runs out)(looks at watch)Looks like more Maniac antics will have to wait for later!(disappears) (said when summon meter runs out)Battle Quotes for King Kong (King Kong (2005 film) ):"ROAR!"Battle Quotes for Homer and Bart Simpson:"Ouch!" (Homer or Bart)"Doh'" (Homer)"(Grunt)" (Homer)"You're going down!" (Homer or Bart Simpson)"WHY YOU LITTLE..." the Heartless (Homer)"BART!" (Homer)"DAD!!" (Bart) Battle Quotes for Peter Griffin:Sora!Hey, that hurts!Augh, you BASTARD!!!(laughs in his usual way)Do you want to get your ass kicked? Think about that while I get myself a drink.(during one of his special skills, where a fridge appears out of nowhere, and as he opens it after he finishes speaking, a raccoon jumps on his face and he charges at a random enemy uncontrollably trying to get it off)(in drunken speech)If there was a stupid and ugly contest, YOU'D WIN! Or lose.... whichever's funnier... (falls over)(said by Peter when he faints"Battle Quotes for Buffy Summers (Sunnydale):"BACK OFF!!""(Grunt)""(Groans)...""(Moans)..." (when she faints)Battle Quotes for Jude (6teen)"That's gonna leave a mark.""This is gonna hurt!""(Grunt)""(Moans)...""Ouch!""(Gasps)!"Battle Quotes for James(Fallout 3) "Sora!""I won't let it end like this!""If that's the way it has to be, then so be it.""Keep away from my son!"(only said if the Lone Wanderer is in the party)"ugh!""agh!!"(said when fainted)Battle Quotes for the Lone Wanderer(Fallout 3)"You three sure know how to throw one hell of a party!""Damn it!""What the hell are these things!?""Don't make me shoot your ass!"(said when a non-hostile character says or does something that pisses him off)"Agh, I wanted a fight!"(said when Sora kills his target before he can)"It's over, Autumn! You've lost!"(said before the Capital Wasteland's final boss battle against Colonel Autumn)"So much for celebration. One of us has to die or we all do. {Good Karma} (Sora: Why not just shoot the right buttons with your dart gun, then run out before the radiation starts flowing?) Hell, that's a good idea. I like that. {Neutral Karma} Well, this sucks.... you know what. I'll do it. (Sora: But you'll die!) A neccecary sacrifice. {Bad Karma} Forget it. Let's just get out of here and out of the explosion range. (Sora: I'm gonna have to agree with him. Let's go before we all go boom!) (these outcomes are the three different endings for the Capital Wasteland's final visit, when the player is at the purifier. If the player has Good or Neutral Karma, all of the water in the parts of the river adjacent to the purifier will be free of radiation. Also, at Good Karma, the Lone Wanderer survives, and becomes a permanent non-summon ally.)Battle Quotes for the Detention kids.Back off creep (Shareena)Take that alien scum (Emment)Twin power (Lemonajella, and Orangajella)Not bad for a short kid huh (Gug)For truth,justice,and free hail passes (Jim)You big meanine(Shelly)"(Grunt)""(Moans)..."Battle Quotes for 9 (From 9's world)"Sora! Wake up!""Unforgivable!""Let 5 go!"Battle Quotes for Trace Legacy (TwoKinds region, EX World)"Sora!""How dare you!""Agh!""Ive.. failed..." (said when KO'd)"I'm not finished yet!"(said when recovering form KO)Battle Quotes for Egoraptor (starting region, EX World)"Oh, shit!""What the fuck, I didn't expect that!""Man, this sucks!" (Said when KO'd)"I'm baaack!" (said when recovering from KO)Battle Quotes for Masterchief"Let's finish the fight." (said when confronting Guilty Spark)"Heartless!""I'll give you covering fire!" (said when he holds either a beam rifle or Spartan Lazer, or other weapons)"Sora, hang on." (said when he healed Sora)"I...can't...go...on...." (said when he is knocked out)"Thank you, Sora." (when he is healed)"You will understand the power of the Spartans." (said when he unleashed his rage power)Battle Quotes for Ryu"The answer lies... in the heart of battle." (occasionally said upon discovering enemies nearby/when enemies spawn)"Your style is lacking!""Hadouken!", "Shoryuken!" (shuold be obvious)"METSU!... HADOUUUKEN!" (said when utilizing his Limit attack, Metsu Hadoken, a powerful hadoken attack that chases the enemy the player is locked onto)"I'll show you what I'm made of!" (said when he activates his Final Form.)"You need more training before attempting to face me." (sometimes said when he defeats an enemy)Battle Quotes for Zangief"I am ze Red Cyclone!" (occasionally said when he discovers enemies nearby/when enemies spawn)"Mother Russia has made me strong!""You will regret the day that you made the Red Cyclone angry!""Your size makes you weak, puny Heartless!""So... strooong...." (said when KO'd)Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses)Battle Quotes for Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda):"Give me the Dragon Scroll!""Th...That's IMPOSSIBLE!! You're supposed to be dead!!" (said if Duke Nukem is summoned mid-battle. He supposedly killed or otherwise badly harmed Nukem a long time ago)"Why do you help this fool!?"(said if Miles, Sarah or Rachael is summoned mmid-battle)"Maleficent!!!! Summon your evil-magic!""(SCREAMS!)""(Groan)..."Battle Quotes for William (Code Lyoko):"It's all over.""HA!""Super smoke.""You're going down Sora."Battle Quotes for Donnie Pfaster (The X-Files):"Give up now!""Your'e the one that got away, Kairi.""NO WAIT, STOP!!"Battle Quotes for Alejandra (Las Lindas):"Hold still!!(fires gun several times)""You're mine, Sora!!""You're going to pay!! Why? Because I want you to!""Damn you, Van Halen!""Maleficent, cast the powers of the scourge, the chaos, of the cosmos!""What!? Im...Impossible....."(said when defeated)Battle Quotes for Marluxia (Death Star/Coruscant)"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!""Your heart shall be judged!""Oof!""THIS ENDS NOW!!"YOU WILL DIE!""NUKEM! We finall meet! And I finally have my chance to try and kill you!" (said in intro to battle. The intro to this battle is different depending on if Duke is in the party or not when the battle begins.)"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!""Go to hell, Genesis!""Maleficent, use the spell on me!" (Genesis: Siding with Maleficent, eh? You traitorious bastard! You shame the cloak you wear!) SHUT UP!!Battle Quotes for Luxord (Death Star/Coruscant)"Cards!""No! Stop this instant!""ENOUGH!!""Damn! No! NO!""I HATE YOU!!"Battle Quotes for Ivan Drago (Philadelphia)"I must break you!" (said in intro Version No. 1 of battle.)"Gunman! We finally meet! And now I finally have my chance to try and kill you!" (Gunman: Heh. Nice to meet you too, BITCH. I'm going to kick your ass for what you did!)(said at any point if you summon Mysterious Gunman into battle)"Heartless! Come forth!""What happened to Apallo was he wasn't strong enough to fight me. And neither are you.""NOOOOOOOOO!! This- isn't- possilbe!""Oof!""Spell of Maleficent, help me crush the Italian Stallion!"Battle Quotes for Darth Vader (Death Star/Coruscant)"HaHaHa!!""The force is strong with this one.""YOUR HEART IS MINE!!""Foolish Keyblade master!""Impressive. Most impressive.""Gahk!""You shall die, young Skywalker!""NUKEM! We finally meet! And I finally have my chance to try and kill you!" (said in intro to battle. The intro to this battle is different depending on if Duke is in the party or not when the battle begins.)"Who is this? I feel like I recognize you five from somewhere.... Yes, now I remember, you were the ones who went in those jewels and was picked up before I was able to desrroy your world. Time to finish What I started!" (said if Ozzy Osbourne, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry, Corey Taylor, or Hayley Williams are summoned mid-battle. What he says means that it wasn't the Heartless that destroyed their world; it was Vader's Death Star)"!! I don't believe it... the only person other than a Jedi that I could barely defeat... I suppose I might as well kill you before you become a nuisance."(said if the Mysterious Gunman is summoned mid-battle.)"Maleficent, Cast the spell!""Put that down before you hurt yourself and make this too easy for me."(said if Sora is using the Ninja's Honor, Red Queen or Rebellion)"Such a shame. You could have been a great asset to the Empire.""NOOOOO!!!!"(Vader's respirator breathing)"Ugh!"Note on this battle: if the Mysterious Gunman is summoned in this battle, he will be holding a Metallo playing No Reason.Battle Quotes for Ozymandias (New York, 1985)"I shall bring peace to the world! (Sora: By doing what? Killing millions of innocent lives?!)"Dan? Grow up.""Poor dears. This will all be over soon.""Oof!""Sephiroth! We shall stop them! Together!""Rorschach... your failure will be your own undoing." (Rorschach: Shut up! If I get the slightest chance, I'll kill you!)"Let it be known on this day, I brought upon the end of the Watchmen! (sends Dr. Manhattan through a molecular destruction device, ripping him apart instantly. Sora and Silk Spectre II: Jon!!) "And now, you shall join him in death!" (occurs at the start of the battle)"Fuck!""Black magic of Maleficent, forever make me indestructible!""NOOOOO!!! Not the SHOOP DA WHOOP!! AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!! (said when hit with Maniac Man's Shoop Da Whoop attack)Battle Quotes for Sephiroth/Ozymandias (New York, 1985)"Arise Heartless Angel!""Enough! My new world order shall begin! And you shall not stop me!""All shall be extingushed.""Still confused, Watchmen? Then perhaps this will enlighten you!""Sora? This cannot be possible!""Is this the answer? It can't be!" (spoken when the battle starts to end)Battle Quotes for the Mysterious Gunman (Various Worlds):"Come on, you can do better than that!""Ah, Nukem. I've always wanted to meet you. Don't worry, just like your friends here, I won't kill you. But I'll bring you awfully close!" (said if Duke Nukem is summoned mid-battle.)"Ugh!""Augh!""Don't worry, I won't kill you. I would never kill a fellow Heartless hunter. Not unless they pissed me off!""Damn it! That's it! You've PISSED ME OFF! Time to die!!" (said when he is able to use his missile launcher)"(Groan)..."(said when defeated)"This is the last time... I can't believe that I have to stoop so low as to use the power of darkness to defeat you."eyes grow wide* Oh dear god. Not YOU! (said if Dr. Octagonapus is sumoned mid-battle)Note on the Mysterious Gunman: The Mysterious Gunman gets stronger with every encounter, and you encounter him at least 6 times.Battle Quotes for William (Code Lyoko):"You cannot defeat XANA!""(laughs)""Sora!""You can't win!""Your unity is pathetic!""Your duty is feeble!""Accept your doom!""The heart is one that I shall devour!""This cannot be...happening!""Spell of Maleficent, make me strong! Make the Heartless do anything wrong!"Battle Quotes for Trigon (Teen Titans(TV series)):"(laughs evily)""You cannot escape your destiny, Raven.""SORA!!!""You'll pay for this!""Guh!""I will show you my true power""This cannot be""I'd surrender if I were you.""My destiny has been chosen, Maleficent. Cast your spell on me to turn me giant!"Battle Quotes for The Joker (The Dark Knight):"C,mon, hit me!""Why So Serious?""It's all part of the plan.""Let's put a smile on that face!""Gah!""WHAT?!""Any last words, Batman.""MALEFICENT! CAST YOUR SPELL ON ME! NOW!"(Joker's evil laughing)"You know how I got these scars?"Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)"Back down, Lord Voldemort I'll personally kill the boy who lived!""Look, Dumbledore, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!""Dumbledore is dead Harry Potter! Now you and Sora are next!""Arise, Heartless Angel!"Battle Quotes for Mom (Futurama):"You must die!""Stop me or else!""Robots, attack!""I will prepare your defeat, Sora!""You must not win!""Heartless, back up!""No! back off!""It Can Not Be! No!""Maleficent's spell must work on me!"Battle Quotes for Draco Malfloy (Harry Potter):"I will destroy you!""Heartless! attack!""Cast Maleficent's spell!""If I defeat you, Voldemort will be pleased.""I'll destory you, filthy mudblood!""No! stop! please! nooooooo!"Battle Qoutes for heartless Stephen brush :"You made me miss my Audition!" the battle begins"TREV!" Trev is summoned"Stop Poking me! "in the intro to the battle and the poke limit with Trev"Oi!" hit"Why Don't you leave me alone?" using his punches and kicks"Shut up,you!" Voice-Over Man narrates the fight"You..."charging out his spit attack"Power of Maleficent, make thee strong!""That's it! Heartless, get 'em!""Please stop!" (When beaten)(Sora hits him on the head, destroying the Heartless which was posessing him) Thanks, Sora.Battle Quotes for Lone Apocalypse"You can't beat me!""Why do you always have to get in the way!?""You're mine this time!""Maleficent! Hurry!""Who the hell are you!? You seem familiar... but no. I don't know you. You're going down just like the others!" (said if the Mysterious Gunman is in the party during the Gossamer battle)"Agh!""Unf!""No! Stop!""How... how can this..." (said when defeated)"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me..." (said when defeated when the Mysterious Gunman is in the party at the Gossamer battle. During the battle, he wore his hood and robe. After her defeat, he removes the hood, revealing himself as the one she was looking for.) Battle Quotes for Jamek RutharenWith ZM32:"Hold still, you little prick!""Agh!""You can't stop me!""Oh... it's you again... once again, you're too cowardly to face me alone. (Gunman: I'm not the coward, YOU are. Now come out from wherever you're hiding!) (said if Mysterious Gunman is in the party during the battle. Jamek jumps out of wherever he's hiding at the time to attack you directly)"Ugh... damn..." (said when defeated)With twin 12-Gauges and Bombs"I'm gonna tear you apart!!""Stop moving!""Agh!""Damn it to hell!!" (said when defeated)With Super Sledge"It's about time I found you again. You're starting to become a real pain in the ass! And I'm gonna make you pay for that." (said at beginning of the battle)"Agh!""RAAAGHH!! *slams hammer*"Ugh!""Oh, forget it! *throws down hammer* No amount of money is worth the trouble you've caused me!" (said when defeatedWith Discord"Chaos will regin surpeme!" (said at the beginning of the battle)"Take this!""Where's the power of friendship now, Sparkle!"(evil cackle)"ugh!""Ow!""Will you ever learn?""What's this?""How..." (when defeated)"GRRR, you asked for it!" (said when he gives in to the darkness)"Maleficent, be a dear and help me out." With Swiper (Dora the Explorer)" Fine. If I can't have that keyblade, then nobody can!" (said a the beginning of the battle)"Get em! (When he summons Heartless"Pow!" (when he activates his robot's fist)"Hey! I spent weeks in that!" (if Sora defeats his robot butterfly first)"Uhghhh..." (in a daze when knocked away from his robot)Your too late!" (climbs into robot)"Bye, Dora!" (when Dora is summoned into battle)Forget Maleficent! Darkness has filled me a long time ago!" (a dark aura surrounds him like Scar in Kingdom Hearts 2)"Fear the tail!" (uses his tail whack attack)"Ouch!""Oh, Man!" (defeated) Battle qoutes for Two Face (Dark Knight)"Lets see what fate has in store in you." (flips coin and sees it's on burnt side) "Sorry, boys." (said at the begining of battle)"Justice will be served.""Ugh!"(shoots gun)"For Rachel!"Rachel.." (when defeated)New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy InstructionsWhen battling the Mysterious Gunman on any world, the strategy remains the same. The first time you fight him, he has 4 HP lives. Every time afterward, he gains an extra one until the final challenge at Gossamer, at which he has 10 HP lives. Since your summons can vary, there are no summons certain to be there other than Donald and Goofy. If you have them, you should summon James Hetfield and Maniac Man together when fighting him.The strategy to beating him is that at first he will try to get close to you and attack you with a sword with the blade covered in ignited gasoline. Avoid is attacks and attack him yourself until he jumps to the other side of the battlefield and begins to attack you with twin handguns. Every time he begins to shoot at you, start dodge rolling under his attacks until you get close enough to attack him, at which point he will re-draw and re-ignite his blade. This cycle will repeat until he loses half his HP lives, at which point he will attack you with his blade and an assault rifle. Continue attacking him, dodge rolling under his gunfire until he is out of HP lives and only has one HP bar left, at which he begins to take a drastic last stand, attacking you the same way as before if you are relatively close to him, but get too far away and he will pull out a missile launcher and attack you with it, firing about 1 missile every two seconds, all of them heat-seekers. Continue closing in on him and attacking until he is finished off. If you are skilled enough, you can jump over his missles and make them fly back at the Gunman.You encounter Invincitron 3 times in the entire game, each time as an optional battle: Mussel Shoals High, New York 1985 and The Land Of The Paranormal. He is not invincible, but he is unphased by all but the strongest attacks and has a lot of health(30 HP lives). The music that plays when battling him on any world is MGS2: SoL's Big Shell boss theme. He spends most of his time mocking you, laughing evilly, and saying things like "Your attepts at destroying me are futile!!". This means that the time that he attacks you during one of his fights is less than half of the total time you spend in them. Basically, the key is to attack his legs until he falls over, and then attack his head while he's getting up. Attacking his arms will do a little bit of damage to him at the same time as eventually disabling that arm. The best strategy is to shut down his arms so he can only attack you with his laser eyes and kicks, and then knock him over and attack his head until he is defeated.There is a reaction command that you can perform if Nina is in the active party or summonable. When Invincitron is charging his laser eye blast, press the triangle button just before he fires to have Nina rush over and have Sora and her hold up a mirror, deflecting the beam back at his eyes, which will do serious damage and stun him for a few seconds.Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in the Lylat System, defeat with new powers and James Hetfield will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of the Lylat System where the StarFox crew is. (The Starfox crew will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and James go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas.On the First Visit of Hogwarts, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Harry Potter, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, James Hetfield, and Ozzy Osbourne will be your assistant.On the First Visit of Gossamer, the first boss will be Alejandra. She has 5 HP lives. Your summons will be Ozzy Osbourne, Maniac Man and Goofy. James Hetfield, Van Halen(eventually) and Rachael will be your assistants. The strategy to beating her is to get close to make her unable to hit you with gunfire, and jump over or block her scythe attacks while beating on her with your keyblade at all other times. When she starts to run off and then charge in towards you guns blazing, there's no way to avoid that, so just use Reflect or whatever variation of it you currently have, then attack her when she becomes weary afterward. Continue this until she is defeated.On the First Visit of Gossamer, the second boss will be the Haywire Crane. It has 9 HP lives. While it is on the ground at all times, you must fight it by attacking it from an aircraft(that the Mysterious Gunman and James Hetfield are piloting) after disposing of a bunch of Nobodies and Viruses that appear randomly. Your summons will be Randall, Maniac Man and Axel(what the hell!?), and your assistant is Sarah holding a gun. It takes a long time to defeat, but it is, overall, relatively easy. The strategy is to use the special laser beamer on the side of the aircraft to shoot at the crane when there are no enemies present until it is defeated. Its weak points include the claw at the end of the crane arm and the part near the bottom that allows it to rotate.On the Second Visit of Gossamer, the first boss is a better-armored version of the Haywire Crane, only his time you battle it on the ground. It has 11 HP lives, but is still easy compared to many other bosses. However, it can pick you up and throw you across the field that you fight it in, making you have to run back up to it. Your summons will be Axel(again), Maniac Man(again) and Rachael. Your assistants are Sarah, the Mysterious Gunman, and James Hetfield. It still summons Nobodies and Viruses at random times, but now you can attack the crane itself at any time. The strategy to beating it is attacking the crane arm when it is down near the ground.On the Second Visit of Sunnnydale, the second battle will be Saix. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Buffy Summers, Donald, and James Hetfield. The other two of the Scooby Gang (Xander and Willow) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Bronze, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Saix completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before people arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. If Maniac Man can be summoned, he is exceptionally effective against Saix.Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths.In teh TwoKinds region of EX, you will eventually get locked into battle wiht an entity known as Ephemural, who, appearance-wise, not much more than a living mask. However, Ephemural, also known as Neutral, has incredible power, but said power can only be used if Neutral has a host to draw from.In the Ephemural battle, two HP meters will be shown: one is the typical boss HP meter, but the other is one below this health meter that looks exactly like Flora's, due to her being Neutral's host. Attempting to attack Neutral directly will result in doing damage to Flora instead of Neutral, and if she dies the game is over. Instead, there are various ways that you can avoid, block or deflect her attacks until she begins to glow and hold her head, at which point a Reaction Command can be started in which Trace and Sora work together to attempt to free Flora from Neutral's influence. This is the only way to damage Neutral. You only have so much time before Neutral snaps out of this state and unleashes a relatively weak but unavoidable blast of energy. As Neutal's health is depleted she becomes capable of ever more powerful means of attack, and she will wise up to your methods if you use the same defensive method too often. Continue to defend yourself against Neutral's attacks, heal yourself when needed and use the reaction command while she is vulnerable to defeat her.Script(s)Make your own script (story) here!Kingdom Hearts III: The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him.Axel: ! I should've seen this coming...Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole.Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. Olette: Oh, hey Vivi.Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area.Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal.Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer.Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly!Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands.Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF!Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist.Pence: Wow, that was amazing!Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora?Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing.All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence.Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now!Olette: But...???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can!Pence: Wait! Who are you????: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later!Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair.Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot!Pence: Right!Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning...In the Nome Wastelands, Patrice has been noticing that over the past few days in their world, fewer and fewer travellers and traders have been passing through with every passing day, to the point where they stopped arriving completely. She and Lehanna suspected that something was ambushing them on the roads to Nome, so they hire a local resident, War, to go look into the situation, but when he comes back, he's practically torn apart, barely alive. After they send him to the infirmary, Tib comes along. Tib: What's going on here?Patrice: You know how fewer and fewer people have been passing through Nome lately? Well, I sent Damien to go find out what's wrong, and he comes back covered in cuts and missing an arm.Bo: Maybe monsters did it.Lehanna: That is entirely possible. But, the question is... what kind of monster near Nome could cause this kind of damage to droves of people over only 3 days and still be at it? Someone should've been able to kill it by now...Just then, a bunch of Dusks and Gamblers appear, surrounding the four of them.In the Capital Wasteland, James and Dr. Li, while working with Project Purity, the two are attacked by Sniper and Assassin Nobodies. The two run off outside and discover that there are many more of them out among the Wastes. James finds a radio device and transmits an emergency signal, warning any and all wandering the wastelands to be wary of these creatures, in hopes that some of the people, most importantly James' son, will keep their eyes open for them. Dr. Li: This should be enough to warn everybody.James: We can only hope. (sigh)... I hope my son is alright out there...On a far away world that is covered in ice and snow, the camera pans over to the entrance to Jamek Rutharen's underground headquarters. Inside, there is the typical modern house design, but there is an array of computer consoles on the west wall, and a special combat suit on the oppsosite wall, called the Stealth Suit. While Jamek is sitting at his computer, he gets a call from a mysterious client... PHONE: *RING* *RING*Jamek: Hello????: Is this Jamek Rutharen's residence?Jamek: Yeah.???: I have a job for you. It will be a hard one, but the payment will be more than adequate.Jamek: How much????: About 2,500,000.Jamek: Okay, I'll take it. What's the job????: I need you to take your ship, and search for a young man named Sora and kill him. He's been ruining my plans. He's probably to the galactic south. You'll recieve your payment in advance.Jamek: Alright then, just send the money, and I'll do it.After recieving his due payment, Jamek takes his suit off the wal, heads for his ship, and launches off in search of Sora.At The World That Never Was, the player can see that many Nobody counterparts of ally characters in the game have just been accepted into Organization XIII. Many of these new members will appear during Sora's adventure. Only one of these new members has doubts about his desicion. Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies. Seifer: Let's take them down!Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you.Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins).The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated.Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know?Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly)Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu)Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station)Rai: Now what, y'know?Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go?FADE TO BLACKA new scene begins afterward, showing the player that the Mysterious Gunman was watching the whole scene in Twilight Town from the rooftops. He quickly ducks down when he sees one of the two about to look at him, and quickly contacts the rest of the Hunters, first Solid Snake, with his radio to tell them that Sora will be coming. M.G.:Come on, damn you. Pick up!Snake: This is Snake.M.G.: Hey, Snake. This is M.G. I need you to do me a favor...Snake: OK. What is it?M.G.: There's gonna be a kid with brown hair coming to your world some time soon. Goes by the name of Sora. Make sure you keep him alive, you hear me?Snake: Loud and clear.M.G.: I just hope that the Nobodies and the Heartless don't kill him before I can find him...Snake: I guess I understand your concern. I understand you've been waiting for this opportunity for 2 years...M.G.: You better believe it. If he dies before my final challenge, my plans will be ruined.Snake: Alright then. When he get's here, as soon as I can find him, I'll do my best to protect him.M.G.: ...Snake: What's wrong?M.G.: *sigh* Nothing. I just... felt really wierd for a moment there. Like... like I was in two places at once...Snake: Everyone knows that's impossible.M.G.: That's not always true. Remember the story with Sora and Roxas?Snake: What, it's not like you have your own Nobod... *groan*M.G.: You feel it, too?Snake: Yeah... Maybe you're right.M.G.: It's entirely possible that we've got Nobdies.Snake: Yeah, but it's also completely possible that said Nobodies have joined the Organization.M.G.: Not only is it possible, but it's very likely that they did. We'd better keep our eyes open. Hold on, someone's patching into our frequency...It turned out that Marlowe was sending out an emergency transmission to them.???: Can anyone hear me? We're being attacked by creatures we've never seen before! They just keep coming!??? 2(in background): Marlowe, we can't hold them for very long!!Marlowe: How long do we have???? 3: At this rate, we'll be overrun in a little more than two days!Snake: Who are these people?Marlowe: Oh, thank God! We're under attack, and we can't keep them out for very long! You have to help us out!M.G.: What do they look like?Marlowe: I can't really describe it, but they look like... people. Freaky lookin' people, with knives for hands!!Snake and M.G.: Dusks.Marlowe: What?M.G.: Uh, nothing. We can't help you at the moment, but we'll see what we can do about getting someone else to do it. His name's Sora. You got that? When he gets there, he can help you out.Marlowe: Thank you! But hurry, there isn't much time, and we've got children in here!! (disconnect)Snake: It sounds like they're in real danger.M.G.: I know. I'l have to lure Sora there as soon as possible. Out.If you want another character to contact Snake and the Gunman, feel free to put them in!Getting off the radio, the Gunman makes his way to a special ship so he can get going. FADE TO BLACK In the next cutscene, Sora sees the Gunman's ship fly off in the distance. He gets the idea of travelling to other worlds once again. Axel picks up on the same idea. Sora finds a way to contact Donald and Goofy, who soon come in the gummi ship. Right as they were about to leave, they are forced to fight a horde of Dusks. Right before they are defeated, suddenly Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the white, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s black knight, Benito Mussolini, the Blue Meanie, William Bludworth, Wendy Christensen, Cowboy Curtis, Jambi the Genie, Robocop, Terminator, Captain Kirk, Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston, Theodore Logan, Spock, the Rock, Doc Ock and Hulk Hogan come out of nowhere and beat the crap out of all the Dusks. Bill Preston: Go ahead and go on without us!Sora: What about you!?Bill: We'll be fine! And, one more thing...Sora: What's that?Bill and Theodore: ROCK ON, DUDES!!Sora and his friends then fly off in pursuit of the Gunman.FADE TO BLACK WORLD: Panda's Valley, 2nd in "potential Kingdom Hearts III" world list They land at the next world, but the other ship is nowhere in sight. They find that everyone has undergone drastic changes in their appearance, most especially Sora. The group then goes on to try and find the other ship, when they are attacked by ninja monkeys in the middle of a bamboo thicket. Sora: What the!?Goofy: Gawrsh, these guys don't look too friendly...The gang is quickly overwhelmed, but are then rescued by someone that they could not find afterward. They kept moving until they came upon a valley. Upon entering, they find the inhabitants are being attacked by Heartless and Nobodies. They destroy the Heartless with the help of Skunk and Rabbit, who then tell the gang the story about what's been happening.Skunk: These guys came out of nowhere and started attacking without a moment's notice. They took Pig to Dragon's mountain and have already chased off a lot of the others.Rabbit: For all we know, Skunk, Panda and I may be the only ones left here.Sora: Where did you say they took your friend?Skunk: To Dragon's mountain.Rabbit: Nobody goes there because Dragon is the fiercest warrior of all of us. And now, the place is swarming with ninja monkeys and these... things.(holding up the body of a dead Dusk)Fox: (gasping for air after a long run) They... they got Panda...all of the others: WHAT!?Fox: They captured Panda and took him to Dragon's Mountain! We have to go get him!Goofy: But what about the Heartless?Donald: And the Nobodies?Skunk: The who and the what, now?Sora: The creatures that are attacking the valley and protecting Dragon are called Heartless and Nobodies. The Heartless attack people and steal their hearts. That is the goal of the Nobodies as well, but they do it because they seek to become whole. Nobodies are the remains of people whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless.Skunk: Too complex for me! Let's just focus on getting to the mountain!FADE TO BLACKAt Dragon's Mountain, Dragon gulps down what seems to be Panda, as shockingly, the Queen comes and looks him straight in the eye. Dragon: Who are you?The Queen: Must you question?Dragon: If you are looking Panda, you're too late. I ate him.The Queen: That was the key to freeing yourself from this icy prison. Once you get out, find a fox and destroy her, and to be sure you do not fail (holds a box) bring back her heart, in this.Big gap in the storyline here. Somebody fill it with the next few worlds in the Kingdom Hearts III world list!BEGIN WORLD: MUSSEL SHOALS HIGH After arriving in a suburban area, Sora finds that his friends are nowhere in sight. He is only able to walk a few steps forward before Ashlee and Nina bump into him, knocking all three of them over. After regaining their senses, they are surrounded by a bunch of Neoshadows and Dusks. Nina: What the hell are these things!?Ashlee: I don't know, but they certainly don't seem to like us much!Suddenly, just before the group is attacked by the Heartless and Nobodies, Gunther comes into the scene with a baseball bat and joins the fight.Nina: Gunther!? What are you doing here!?Gunther: Rescuing you three, of course!Sora: Then why are they all still here?Gunther: Uh... good point.After the group defeats the Heartless and the Nobodies, Donald and Goofy arrive and, discovering that they missed all the action, Donald begins complaining.Donald: Sora!! Why didn't you leave some for us!?Sora: I don't think we had much choice!Just then, a bunch more Dusks appear.Sora: Satisfied now!?A few days after this fight, Nina and Gunther introduce Sora and his friends to the rest of the group. Then, Luxord and Xemnas both appear at the front door, but are nice enough to ring the doorbell. Mitch answers the door.Mithc: Yeah?Xemnas: Hello. My name is Xemnas, and this is my friend Luxord. Is there a child with brown hair in here with you?Mitch: Yeah. In fact, there's four of them. Which one?Luxord: ... Just a moment.Both of them turn around and start conversing between themselves.Xemnas: You moron! How are we supposed to find him without a fight now?Luxord: How was I supposed to anticipate that there'd be more than one kid with brown hair in the house!?Mitch, knowing that they meant Sora, asks him about it.Mitch: Hey, Sora. There's a pair of guys at the door looking for you.Sora: Did you happen to get their names?Mitch: Yeah. Called themselves Xemnas and Luxord. DO you know them?Sora: Oh, I know them alright. We need to get out of the house. Now.Jerome: Why?Sora: Because those two are bad people. They'll kill you if you try to stand in their way. We have to go now!Mitch: No need. I'll just tell them you're not here.Mitch asks the two if they are done quibbling, and Luxord finally says...Luxord: We're looking for a boy named Sora. Is he in there?Mitch: (I knew it.) No. Sorry. But I can take a message.Luxord: Alright then... tell him, if you see him, that we know he's here. We know he's in this world and we've come to take him home.Mitch: Alright, I'l tell him.Xemnas: Goodbye.After Mitch shuts the door, an man in his late 30's named Dr. Lucius walks in the back door.Dr. L.: My son... my son is here...Calib: What are you talkin' about, Doc?Dr.: My son has returned to this world. He is here somewhere.Mara: HERE!?Dr.: Well, not in this house, but somewhere nearby. He seems to be following one of you kids. But whatever happens, you bunch keep your eyes open. I want to know where he is...FADE TO BLACKA new scene comes up, showing that Kayley Harker was watching the speech between Mitch and the Organization. She ran off the Journalism Triumvirate's headquarters, and told Naomi everything that she heard. But then again, she heard(or at least listened to) very little of it. She thought that there was something about Sora that made him a very special student at the high school. Naomi, hearing this, thought that it would get her special connections if she became close friends with him. They made plans to make sure that this would happen tomorrow. The next day, Sora saw the school for the first time. It was the weekend, so there was no school, but the campus and the building were open to the public. After wandering with Calib, learning about the school from the students, discovered all kinds of new minigames to play based on school subjects and sports. Then, after deciding to go around on his own for a little while, Sora saw Helen on the other side of the football field. Seeing him, Helen rushed to Naomi to tell him that he was at the campus. Kayley and Helen soon after close the only gate in and out of the school campus and lock it, making sure nobody is watching. Then, breaking the fourth wall, they look into the camera and tell the player not to say anything about their doing this, no matter what. This would wind up being a bad descision of actions later on. Naomi then finds Sora in the art room. Naomi: You must be Sora.Sora: Yeah, that's right. And... who are you?Naomi: I'm Naomi Kim. I've seen you wandering around town with Ashlee and the others. I hoping that, maybe you'd be willing to...Just then, a bunch of Neoshadows appear in the room. Naomi flees, leaving Sora to combat them. After going back outside, he finds Donald, Goofy and Mara under attack. He joins the battle as soon as he sees his friends in danger. After the fight, Sora says,Sora: What's going on here?Donald: They must've found out where we were!Sora: Then why didn't you warn me and run!?Goofy: We tried to! But the front gate is locked!Mara: Probably the Triumvirate's doing...Sora: The Triumvirate?Mara: The Journalism Triumvirate. They control the yearbook staff, and are very vindictive.Sora: Oh, yeah, just before I was attacked, this girl called Naomi came into the room. Know anything about her?Mara: She's the leader of the Triumvirate. She must've had the other two lock the gate in an atempt for Naomi to get to you and try to talk you into giving away your deepest, most valued secrets. Then, they'll have something to get you back with if you upset them.Sora: She ran off as soon as the Heartless came...Mara: She has a tendency to do that sometimes. But she's just as trapped as the rest of us.Sora: Well, let's see to destroying all of these heartless so we can find a way to open that gate.A little easter egg is hidden here: at the part where Mara is explaining what the Triumvirate is, you can see over the wall of the school campus. You can see a hill a little ways in the distance. If you look closely, you can see Flight Attendant Guy slip and fall at the top of the hill and tumble down. This can be considered a sign that his time joining the story is near, even though he doesn't show up until a visit later.FADE TO BLACK List of "Heartless Hunters"This is a list of, as the Mysterious Gunman puts them, Heartless Hunters. "Heartless Hunters" are people or creatures determined to do their part to destroy every Heartless, Nobody, Unbirth, and Organization member that they see or that they know are at large. Most all Hunters are willing to leave their worlds to continue their duty, which is why many future Hunters join Sora as summonables. Put characters who are or will eventually become Heartless Hunters here. Don't forget to list WHEN they become Hunters, or if they are initially. Put in why they became Hunters if they aren't Hunters initially.Sora (initially a Hunter)Donald (initially a Hunter)Goofy (initially a Hunter)Riku (initially a Hunter)King Mickey Mouse (initially a Hunter)Mysterious Gunman (initially a Hunter)Takeshi (becomes a fellow Hunter after destroying Akuma with Sora's help)Kapowski (becomes a fellow Hunter at the same time as Takeshi)Michael Jackson (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable)James Hetfield (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable)Solid Snake (becomes a hunter after the defeat of Solidus at The Big Shell world)Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (become hunters after becoming summonable)Miles, Sarah and Rachael (become hunters after the Festival battle on Gossamer)Maniac Man (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable)Snoopy and Woodstock (become hunters after becoming summonable)The Brotherhood of Steel (even though only one of their members travels with Sora, the entire Brotherhood becomes hunters after saving the Capital Wasteland from the Heartless and Nobodies)Lila (becomes a hunter after discovering the Heartless caused her life-threatening illness in "Snoopy, Come Home")Pigpen (becomes a Hunter after seeing a close friend getting struck down by a Heartless)Duke Nukem (becomes a Hunter after being attacked by Heartless and defeating them with Sora's help)Samara Morgan (becomes a Hunter after she learns that the Heartless were the real cause of her pain in the past)Dr. Octagonapus (becomes a Hunter after being released from his glasses)Metalzora (becomes a Hunter after Sora defeats him at the Nome Wastelands)Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn, Sonia, Angelsnow and Luna become hunters when Sora meets them.TK Solid Snake becomes a hunter after defeating Metal Gear Toast with Sora's helpRage charactersThis is a list of "Rage characters", which are characters in the game that have Rage counters on their status displays. Rage counters are made of an arrangement of empty sections on a meter. The amount of sections in this bar depends on how angry a character has to get before they can initiate Rage Form. This ranges from 20 of these sections to only 4. One section fills every time a character is hit 5 times. Characters get stronger and faster the fuller their Rage is, but they also take more damage from enemy attacks. When a character's Rage is full, having Sora initiate Final Form will result in characters that have full Rage initiating Rage Form. If Sora's Rage is full as well, then he will initiate Rage Form instead of Final Form. If this happens, it will drain all remaining Drives and make him unable to use magic until he returns to normal. If a character has a Rage counter on their status display, list them here. Don't forget to list how many sections their Rage meter has, and if their appearance or clothing changes significantly, put in what their Rage Form looks like. Initiating Rage Form completely drains a character's MP. Characters in Rage Form are surrounded by a Super Saiyan aura that is red in color.Sora - 12 meter sectionsMysterious Gunman - 8 meter sections - Becomes dressed in Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor and Helmet with red and orange markings on its left shoulder and armLone Apocalypse - 10 meter sections, 12 if Mysterious Gunman is in active party - Irises become red, and she gives off a red auraManiac Man - 4 meter sections - Hair becomes even crazier, and starts standing straight out from his head with electricity running through it. Fingernails become longer and sharper, and his right arm from the forearm down changes into a chainsaw.Minos - 15 meter sectionsCalib - 10 meter sectionsThe Demi-Fiend - 7 meter sections -- Irises and markings on body turn a bright redRachael - 7 meter sectionsMillixaw - 7 meter sections - Eyes become completely white, lets out with an infuriated shout, then lights on white-hot flames, making it so that other allies take damage simply by being near him. He can then attack with these flames by throwing them at enemies or creating a gigantic sword out of them. When he kills an enemy with this sword, instead of the enemy dying like it normally would, the defeated enemy shatters like glass and then fades away.Rex Chance - 6 meter sections - Eyes become completely white, hands and forearms grow slightly but noticably largerLucy Willing - 20 meter sectionsNina - 10 meter sectionsCorey Taylor - 18 rage sections - Appearance looks even more disturbing than before (mask becomes ripped open slightly, revealing a bloody red face, outfit turns pitch black, and his limit command sets both Sora and Corey aflame).Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - 8 meter sectionsRiddick - 5 meter sections - Eyes become red, thighs and biceps grow largerSolid Snake - 9 meter sections - Suit and headband turn into shades of red. Bullets fire from his weapons are completely red and glowing.Samara Morgan - 4 meter sectionsDuke Nukem - 5 meter sectionsLehanna - 6 meter sections - Claws extend from hands, eyes become redRorsarch - 7 meter sectionsSilk Spectre - 8 meter sectionsDr. Octagonapus - 6 meter sections - Glasses become red, hair starts standing on end, and mechanical arms become engulfed in flamesAlvin Earthworm - 8 meter sections - headband becomes engulfed in flames, and clothes become plated with armor.Luna - 14 meter sections - Luna takes on her Slayer X persona.TK Solid Snake - 7 meter sections - Uniform becomes red-tinted, and he becomes able to summon an army of hell kitties to attack alongside him.Vodka - 8 meter sections - Fur on ears and irises become a deep red, and her canines become sharper and longerExample ImagesIf you can come up with a custom design for anything in the game, show it to us in this section.------------------------------------------ Status Display: Details: Green=Health, Blue=Magic, Red=Rage Counter(if the character has one), Grey=AP, White=Power Meter(only NPC allies have this), Yellow=Special Gauge, Purple=Character Portrait Area ---------------------------------------------- VideosKnow of a good YouTube vid that involves something on this page? Show it to us. HalBuzzkill's first ep. of the Wastelands List of Non-canon Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and UnversesDonnie Pfaster (from The X-Files) will be controling HeartlessCount Dracula (from Van Helsing) will be controling the Heartless and NobodiesBaboon (from Skunk Fu!) will be controling monkey-transformed HeartlessSauron (from The Lord Of The Rings) will be controling the HeartlessDr. Wasabi (from Chop Socky Chooks) will be controlling ninja-transformed HeartlessGorrath (from Meagas XLR) will be controling the HeartlessMaleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always)Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and UnversesDraco Malfloy (from Harry Potter) will be controlling Slitherin-like HeartlessNewman (from Seinfeld) will be controlling messenger HeartlessAkuma (from Final Ninja) will be controlling ninja and robot HeartlessMom (from Futurama) will be controlling robot-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and UnversesXANA (form Code Lyoko) will be controlling HeartlessAlejandra (from Las Lindas) will be controlling Anthro HeartlessStephen Basil Brush will be controlling Powerwilds and Boncywilds Heartless to try and help Trev make another series of Animal Poker happens before Stephen turns into a Heartless.Jack Noir (from Homestuck) will be controlling imp- and ogre-like Heartless.List of World minigamesGossamer (Las Lindas):Guitar Jam; song: Hot For Teacher by Van Halen. Available after defeating the Pete and the Haywire Crane.Lawn Mowing; minigame task assigned by Mora, 1st or 2nd visit. Can be played at any time.Scavenger Hunt; one of Sarah's games. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Player must find all 5 of the coins that Sarah left out in the house and the farm ground in 5 minutes.Hide and Seek; one of Sarah's games. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Sarah goes and hides somewhere in the farmhouse or just outside somewhere, and it is the player's job to help Sora find her. No time limit.Fun with Miles; one of Rachael's minigames. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. The player must find various ways to drive Miles nuts, such as dumping water on him from the roof, pushing him into the well, setting his tail on fire, sending Maniac Man after him, etc. The more you do to him the higher your score. No time limit, but has a quit minigame button where the items button would be.Cooking with Taffy; one of Taffy's minigames. Available in Gossamer's game-time night. A game similar to the Guitar Jam minigames where the player must hit all the buttons as they pass through the circle in the middle of the bottom of the screen in order for the dish to come out right. That is, all the buttons except the circle button, in which case you will accidentally drop a chilli pepper into the food; you may lose score from it, but the more peppers that you accidentally drop in, the funnier everyone's reaction to the spiciness(except Minos, he's incredibly resistant to the heat). The more good buttons you accurately hit, the higher your score at the end.Art 101; one of Idward's minigames. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Similar to the game Bully's Art class, the goal is to fill 60% of the canvas while avoiding the enemies and hazards. Player has 3 lives, no time limit. The faster you finish the higher your score.New York City(The Mask)Guitar Jam; song: Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osbourne. Available after defeating Dorian for the final time.Secret EnemiesThe Helvans: After you complete the game in good karma status, you will continue to explore the worlds, but bad karma earned is reduced. Later, you will recieve a strange signal that is coming from a world called Abandon. When you go there, you will be ambushed by 100 heartless knights. After you killed them and heal yourself and your teammates, continue to travel all over Abandon. Expect to be attacked by Heartless and Nobodies alike until you reach a large abandoned base. There you will be ambushed by 60 Helvan Shock Troopers. Be careful, the Helvans have advanced technologies better than the Enclave, Galactic Empire, and others. After you defeated almost half of the Helvan Shock Troopers, 4 Helvan Mechas attack you as the remainder Helvan Shock Troopers retreated. Helvan Mechas are tougher opponents so you will have a hard time dealing with them. After all Helvan Mechas are wounded and defeated, you are then ambushed by 2 Helvan Elites. The Helvan Elites are much tougher than the Helvan Mechas because they have superpowers compared to the keyblade warriors. Also, the Helvan Elites have slow motion powers and their strengths and shields are just like the Spartans from the Halo series. Most surprising, they can summon a few Heartless and Nobodies. There are checkpoints during the gameplay. You must have teammates that are with you because when your alone, it will be harder for you unless your a strong warrior with much health. The Helvan Elites are the hardest enemies to defeat even though they are not bosses. After you defeat them, they retreated. But one of them warned you that there are many Helvan Elites that are much stronger and the reason why the Helvans attack you and your teammates is because their are only testing you. Right after that, you travel to your Gummi Ship after hearing a warning signal and fly off Abandon just in time in days before Helvan reinforcements came to harm you. It is unknown who are the Helvans, but it remained a mystery.PSI Users: Upon Ness teaching Sora the power of PSI at EX world, enemies utilizing various forms and power levels of this PSI will begin to appear. Depending on the world they are found on, PSI User enemies are capable of one of these sets:Fire and Freeze α, as well as Fire βFire α, β and γFreeze α, β and γFreeze α and β, as well as Thunder βFire α and β, as well as Thunder βFire, Freeze and Thunder βThunder β and γFire γ and Freeze ΩFreeze γ and Fire ΩThunder γ and ΩAnd finally, Fire, Freeze and Thunder Ω Category:Kingdom Hearts